I'll Never Forget
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: What happens when the Oricles didn't erase everything that happened that day ? Set after the Angel episode - I will remember you.
1. Returning from LA

A/N: Set after the Angel episode _I will remember you._ What if the Oricles didn't take back _everything_ that day ?

She had finally returned home after her weekend in LA. Seeing Angel was difficult, especially as all Buffy Summers wanted to do was throw her arms around him and kiss him endlessly. She cringed everytime she remembered telling him that within time they should _forget_. Buffy knew she would never forget how she felt being with Angel, being locked in his embrace or the taste of his lips yet she had still said it. She wish she had stayed longer, wish that she had not put on the tough, hard girl act when all she wanted was to be hugged by the love of her life. Buffy threw the door shut, shuffling into her dormitory to find Willow sat up on her bed. Buffy lay down on her bed, yawning and rolling on her side to face her friend.

"So, how did it go with Angel ?" asked Willow, she couldn't help but smile.

"I just told him that he couldn't come down to my town and not tell me, Im not the little school girl no more" replied Buffy.

"And ?" asked Willow, knowing that Buffy would of said more than that.

"And that we should stick to the plan" added Buffy.

"Which would be ?"

"To keep our distance until a lot of time has passed, given enough time, then we should be able to forget" sighed Buffy, rubbing her eyes.

"Buffy, you will never forget Angel -"

"Im really beat, is it ok if we leave this discussion until tommorow ?" asked Buffy.

Willow nodded, pulled her covers over her and rolled over with her back to Buffy. Buffy felt guilt wash over her, she would apologise to Will in the morning but for now she needed to rest. Buffy pulled her covers over her, not bothering to even change in her Pjs. She sat up, looking at the dark ceiling and wondering what Angel was doing. She snuggled into her covers and fell to sleep.

The next morning, Buffy threw her covers off her and jumped up. She ran out of the room, her hand covering her mouth and slamming the door shut with her other hand. She raced towards the bathroom, thanking god that it was free and rushed inside. She fell besides the toilet and began to vomit, tears welling up in her eyes. She leant up, looking in the mirror and wiped the sweat that was pouring from her head. She looked rather pale, huge bags under her eyes and her hair looked greasy and dull. Buffy sighed, rubbing her head and decided to walk back to her dormitory. When she walked in, she saw Willow sat up on her bed like she was the previous night.

"Are you Ok ?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Im fine" mumbled Buffy, lying back in her warm bed.

**Sorry its so short. It was just like an opening, the next chapters should be much longer! :) Reviews are appreciated :) x**


	2. The spell

**Thank you jules452! My first comment and yep, you got it right! :) **

Buffy stared into the mirror, her vision was fuzzy and she felt rather squeezy.

"Buff, are you alright ?" asked Xander, who was perched on her bed.

Buffy spun around and smiled, nodding. She turned back around, picked up her brush and began brushing her long, golden hair. She looked in the mirror and watched Xander shrug, she noticed Willow looked concerned.

"Im fine, guys!" said Buffy, putting her brush down.

Buffy hovered on the spot, she blinked a few times and hurried over to her bed. She sat down quickly, dropping her head in her hands and sighing. She felt Willow sit besides her, Xander on the other side, both of them stroking her back. Buffy looked up, her vision was still rather fuzzy and her head began pounding.

"Listen Buff, I know your proud of your slayer strength and all, but you really don't look good" frowned Xander, concern wrote all over his face.

"I just need some fresh air, thats all" mumbled Buffy.

She stood up, trying to keep a steady balance and was happy when she suceeded.

"Come on then, we'll go get a coffee" smiled Xander, jumping up and putting his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

Xander steered Buffy out of the room, he looked back at Willow who murmured a thanks. She stood up, closing the door behind them before running over to her bed. She bent down and pulled out a carboard box, heeving up on her bed and beginning to search through it. Within minutes, she had found the spell book that she needed. She sat on the floor between her and Buffys bed, she lay the spell book infront of her and began to concentrate.

"I better close the curtains" Willow whispered, jumping up.

After all the curtains were closed, the door was locked and the phone was off the hook - Willow began. She concentrated deeply, hoping that she wouldn't screw this up.

**"To see, what can't be seen,**

**To understand, what can't be understood,**

**highest of the powers accept my request,**

**help me understand the unknown!"**

Willow was suddenly stood in a large sitting room, it looked rather comfy although rather dark. Willow made her way over to the closest door, wondering if it would give her clues where she was. She entered the room and realised it was a bedroom, a rather dark bedroom. She heard gasps and groans from behind her, she turned around and squeeled. In the room was Buffy and Angel, in the bed - with each other, doing night time activities. They hadn't noticed Willow was also in the room, although Willow knew that it was part of the spell; they couldn't see her, but she could see them. Willow covered her eyes and walked back out of the room, she shut the door behind her and sighed.

"Jeesh, they should have a _Do Not Disturb_ sign hanging off the door" mumbled Willow.

Willow suddenly became confused. How were Buffy and Angel having sex ? Willow knew that Buffy knew they couldn't - it would release Angelus. Suddenly, everything began to skip like someone had pressed the forward button on a video player. The skipping finally stopped, she was still in the same place except now she accompanied by Buffy and Angel - who, to Willow happiness, were dressed.

Willow wandered over to where they were stood and began to listen to their conversation. Willow stood besides Buffy, knowing this part must be very important seen as the spell skipped here to this moment.


	3. I'll never forget

""I went to see the Oracles. I asked them to turn me back," said Angel.

Willow turned towards Buffy. She noticed her bottom lip quiver, her eyes suddenly flashed with questions and pain. Willow now understood why they had slept together, he had been turned into a human, thats what he meant when he said '_I asked them to turn me back." _Willow began to try and think who the Oricles were, but before she could, Buffy spoke.

"What ? Why ?" she asked quickly.

Willow turned back towards Angel, wondering why herself.

""Because more then ever I know how much I love you," whispered Angel.

"No, no, you didn't" mumbled Buffy.

Willow watched as Buffy walked away from him, Angel followed her and so did Willow.

"And if I stayed mortal one of us would wind up dead, maybe both of us. You heard what Mohra said!" replied Angel.

Willow winced as she heard him say dead. Although, deep down she understood where he was coming from and respected his decision - afterall, he was just trying to keep Buffy safe.

"Mohra is dead. We killed him," said Buffy fiercly.

"He said others would come," frowned Angel.

Willow knew what Buffy would say before she even said it. That others would come, they would never stop or be defeated.

"They always come. And they always will. But that's my problem now, not yours, remember?" questioned Buffy, shaking her head.

"No, I won't just stand by and let you fight, maybe die, alone," replied Angel, his eyes drowning with sorrow.

"Hey! She has me, she won't die alone!" snapped Willow, although feeling rather stupid shouting this as she knew that they couldn't hear her.

"Then we fight together" smiled Buffy.

"You saw what happened last night. If anything I'm a liability to you. You take chances to protect me, and that's not just bad for you, it's bad for the people we were meant to help" frowned Angel, shaking his head.

"So what? You just took a whole 24 hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a superhero?" questioned Buffy, raising her voice.

"You know that's not it. How can we be together if the cost is your life, or the lives of others? " questioned Angel.

Willow noticed his expression change, she turned around towards Buffy and noticed the pain striking her face. Angel walked over, taking her in his arms and stroking her hair. Willow sat down on the couch, watching them while she tried not to cry herself.

"I know. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure - if I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning," whispered Angel, continuing to stroke her hair.

"I understand. - So, what happens now?" sniffed Buffy, wiping away a stray tear.

"The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal," replied Angel.

Willow now understood. Buffy hadn't remembered, the day had been wiped from her memory. She hadn't lied to Willow about that day, she had told her the truth of what had happened - the only memories she had of the day.

"When?" questioned Buffy.

Angel looked over towards the clock, Willow followed his gaze and realised it was 9:00 in the morning.

"Another minute," replied Angel.

Willow frowned. Her best friend had a minute to remember one of the happiest days of her life, then it would blink out of existence. Willow watched as Buffy broke down, tears falling from her eyes and for the first time ever - she looked destroyed.

"A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!" cried Buffy, more tears falling from her eyes.

"We don't have a choice. It's done," whispered Angel.

"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had ? What we could have had ?" gasped Buffy, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"You won't. No one will know but me" frowned Angel.

Willow decided to immediantly ring Angel when the spell was finished. She needed to know everything.

"Everything we did" murmured Buffy, looking deep into Angel's eyes.

"It never happened" replied Angel, not looking at Buffy.

"It did! It did happen! I know it did!" shouted Buffy.

Willow watched as she placed her hand on his chest, above where his heart was. She saw a small smile on Buffy's face, her eyes sparkled.

"I felt your heart beat" she whispered.

"Buffy..."

Willow smiled gently as they began to kiss. Willow had never seen two people more in love, who were so right for each other yet they could never have their happy ending. Buffy pulled away and turned her head towards the clock, Willow looked too and noticed they had fifteen seconds.

"No! Oh god, its not enough time" cried Buffy, tears streaming down her face again.

"Sssh, please. Please, Buffy" whispered Angel, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks aswell.

Willow had never seen anything more heartbreaking. She watched as Buffy and Angel held onto each other, gripping on so hard that their knuckles were white.

""No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget!" whispered Buffy.


	4. We'll have to wait and find out

Willow opened her eyes, she was sat back in her dormitory. She leant against her bed, her head in her hands and took a deep breath, that was really emotional. Willow stood up, realising she could get more information out of Angel. Wilow was about to pick up the phone when she realised something; what if Buffy's illness has nothing to do with Angel ? Willow sat down on her bed, she decided to observe Buffy for a while before ringing Angel, she needed to work out what really was up with Buffy.

Willow was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She quickly jumped up and rushed over, looking through the peep hole before opening it. Xander shuffled in, Willow smiled at him which he returned, Willow looked around for Buffy.

"Gone bathroom" said Xander, answering her questioning looks.

"To throw up ?" asked Willow.

"Yup, she nearly threw up when I bought her an ice-cream" replied Xander, sitting down on Buffy's bed.

Willow nodded, taking in this piece of information. She decided not to tell Xander about the results of the spell, she would tell him when she wasn't worried about Buffy barging in unexpectedly. Willow began to think in deep thought, trying to piece the information together of what she had just saw. Willow wondered if she should ask Buffy, but she remembered the pain across her face when she was with Angel and the fact that she didn't remember.

Buffy wandered into the room, raising her eyebrow as she watched her two best friends stare into space. She besides Xander, waving a hand infront of his face which made him jump.

"How was that ice-cream ?" grinned Xander.

"Minty" replied Buffy.

"So, what else happened while you were in LA ?" asked Willow, trying to continue the conversation from last night.

"Oh, we just talked and decided its best not to see each other" replied Buffy, shrugging, "no biggy."

"And is that what you want ?" questioned Willow.

"Listen Will, we had our shot and it didn't work,_ he _left_ me_" snapped Buffy, "you don't understand."

Willow watched as Buffy picked up her bag and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She looked back at Xander who was giving her questioning looks.

"She slept with him, he was human, but he had to take back the day to save her life - she doesn't remember anything" babbled Willow quickly.

Xander nodded his head slowly, trying to take in all the information and process it in his brain.

"So, what are we going to do ?" asked Xander.

"I don't know, maybe leave it a while before we inform Angel - we don't know whats up with her yet" sighed Willow, rubbing her eyes.

"Love sick ?" asked Xander.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and find out" replied Willow, looking out of the window.

**Sorry its so short! :( R&R please x **


	5. Yes, she's definitely pregnant

**One Week Later.**

Willow rushed down the corridor, Xander following behind. They turned round the corner, Xander pointed to the left hand side and quickly followed Willow as she sped off again. Giles was sat on a chair, a cup of tea in his hands as he looked at his feet, looking at his watch a few times.

"Giles!" said Willow, standing infront of him.

"Willow, Xander, thank heavens your here" smiled Giles weakly, standing up.

"Whats up with Buffy ?" asked Xander quickly.

"We don't know. A woman who was walking by just saw her collapse on the streets, she rang an ambulence and had her brought here" replied Giles, putting his cup of tea down.

Willow and Xander looked at eachother, both sharing the same expression. Giles looked at them both, waiting for them to explain. The three of them had stayed silent, not speaking until Giles finally asked.

"Has she been acting -"

"She keeps being sick, dizzy and can't go half an hour without needing the toilet" sighed Willow, rubbing the back of her kneck.

"Oh" mumbled Giles, wiping his glasses.

Willow and Xander exchanged looks, rolling their eyes. They both cast Giles a _work-it-out_ look.

"Oh! Well, are you positive ?" mumbled Giles, rubbing his glasses oncemore.

"Yes, she's definitely pregnant" sighed Xander, rubbing his face.

"But, Giles, I don't think she knows" said Willow, dropping into a seat.

Giles and Xander sat down on each side of Willow. They all sat in silence, deep in their own thoughts.

Willow was rather excited. Her best friend was pregnant, seen as Buffy was an only child, she could be an aunt! She had decided that she would stick by Buffy throughout her pregnancy. She would be there throughout the difficult times, the happy times and just the regular times. She knew she would now have to take over patrolling, she didn't want to risk the baby's life.

Giles was rather surprised. He had thought Buffy had just caught a cold, or was just abit ill. He began to wonder how she could continue with her duties, slaying and everything. Although, he couldn't expect her to continue to patrolling in her condition, she did have her own life and a baby's to take care of now.

Xander was happy for his friend, although there was something else that was bugging him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, the thought continued to bug him whilst he concentrated on everything. Suddenly, the question came back to him.

"Whose the Father ?" asked Xander, turning to Willow.

Willow opened her mouth, she was cut off when a woman rushed around the corner. Joyce Summers came into view, standing infront of them and asking them millions of questions. She was talking that fast, none of them could understand her and Giles had to ask her to repeat herself. After Giles had explained what had happened, Joyce calmed down and took a seat.


	6. Does it look like I knew ?

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, she rubbed them and waited as everything came into focus. She looked around and realised she was in a hospital bed, she began to groan.

"Oh no!" she moaned, sitting up.

She looked outside, realising it was still dark and it must be very late. She looked around, expecting to see Willow or Xander, or even Giles. She hated hospitals and was planning to leave immediantly. She sighed, threw back the covers and was just about to stand up when -

"Argh, Miss Summers! I see your awake" smiled a female doctor, walking into her room.

The woman was rather tall and slim. She had a clipboard pressed up against her chest, glasses were perched on the end of her nose. She had dark, black hair that was shoved up into a messy bun, and dark brown eyes that stared into you. Buffy threw the covers back over her, realising she had no chance of getting out now. She smiled weakly as she made herself more comfortable, giving the doctor questioning looks as she did so.

"Im Doctor Lucus" smiled the woman.

Buffy smiled and nodded. She didn't care what her name was, she just wanted to know why she was here. Also, it said it on her white jacket, did she honestly look that stupid ?

"Your probably wondering why your here, aren't you ?" questioned Doctor Lucus.

_Now we're getting somewhere, thought Buffy. _Buffy nodded politely, gesturing for the Doctor to continue talking.

"Well, you collapsed in the middle of the street. Luckily, we were able to treat you before anything serious occured. And, although you had such a nasty fall, your baby is still completely safe and healthy" smiled Doctor Lucus.

_Wait! Did she just say my baby is still completely healthy and safe ? What baby ?, thought Buffy. _Buffy began to laugh, shaking her head.

"Say what ?" she said.

"Miss Summers, your two weeks pregnant, didn't you know ?" asked Doctor Lucus, raising her eyebrow.

"Does it look like I knew ?" questioned Buffy.

She began to feel dizzy, she quickly lay down and took a deep breath. She couldn't be pregnant! She hadn't slept with anyone since ... Parker!

_Oh no, this is not good, thought Buffy. _

"Would you like to see your friends, Miss Summers ?" asked Doctor Lucus.

Buffy nodded her head weakly, still rather shocked with this new piece of information. She watched as Doctor Lucus left the room, soon she would return with her friends who were probably totally unaware of the situation. She hoped her Mother wasn't here, as soon as the Doctor told her that her daughter was pregnant, she would hit the roof! But, a thought grasped at Buffy ...

"Im going to be a Mommy!" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

**Sorry it's so short, and crappy haha. Reviews are appreciated! :) x**


	7. Mother daughter talk

"Willow, thank god, theres something I need to tell you!" murmured Buffy.

Buffy dropped her magazine and looked up, she noticed that it was her Mom that had came into the room. Buffy smiled weakly, picking up her magazine and hiding her face behind it. She heard her Mom's heels come closer, the echoing stopped which meant that her Mom had took the seat besides her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Buffy ?" asked Joyce, sighing.

Buffy put down her magazine, she gave her Mom a questioning look and raised her eyebrow.

"That you were pregnant! Come on, Buffy, don't play dumb with me" replied Joyce, shaking her head.

"I've only just found out, if I knew I would of -"

"Who's the Father ?" asked Joyce, cutting off her daughter.

Buffy looked down at her hands, trying to think of an answer. She felt her Moms eye's on her, she continued to look at her hands and stayed silent.

"Well ?" questioned Joyce.

"I don't know" Buffy mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"You don't know who that baby belongs to ? Have you been sleeping around ?" questioned Joyce, "Where did I go wrong ?"

"No! I have not been sleeping around, I can't believe you would think that!" snapped Buffy, glaring at her Mom.

Buffy put on a tough face, acting angry although she was rather hurt by her Moms comment. She knew she hadn't been sleeping around, she hadn't slept with anyone since Parker! Infact, she had only slept with two men in her _whole_ life! Buffy looked at her Mom, her head was now in her hands, Buffy heard her sigh.

"Mom, I haven't been sleeping around. The last person I slept with was two months ago, Im only two weeks along!" sighed Buffy, massaging her temple.

Joyce looked up at her daughter, she still found it unbelievable how quick she had grown up. She was glad that she was going to be a Grandma, she just wanted what was best for Buffy and her unborn granddaughter. She was happy for Buffy, she just didn't want her to go through the same hell as a single parent like she had to.

"Mom. I promise you, this baby will be loved and treasured, even if it doesn't know its father. Mom, I can do this with your help, I promise you" said Buffy, grabbing her Moms hand.

Joyce smiled up at her daughter, she was so proud of her.

"Buffy, I just don't want you to feel like your alone in this" sighed Joyce, squeezing her daughters hand.

"I know Im not alone in this, I have you, Will, Xander, Giles and thats all I need. And, if I can, I'll try and find out who the Father is" Buffy reassured.

Joyce nodded, smiling at her daughter. She realised that she wasn't a little girl anymore, she didn't need her Mom for everything she did and she was a strong, confident woman now. She knew that Buffy would be an amazing Mom, she had no doubt about it.


	8. We're all here for you

Buffy sat in her bed, eating a tub of pudding and gazing out of the window. It had only been ten minutes since her Mom left, although she was bored already. She was very active and hated it when she had to sit around when she could be doing something better. She dropped her empty pudding dish on the table, licking the spoon and sighing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which made Buffy smile.

"Come in!" she shouted.

The door opened, Willow , Xander and Giles walked in, smiling. Buffy was so thankful, finally she got to talk to her friends freely and wouldn't have to die of boredom. Giles sat in the chair besides Buffy's bed, Xander leaned against the wall and Willow sat at the bottom of her bed.

"Hey guys" grinned Buffy.

"Hello Buffy, how are you ?" asked Giles, smiling gently.

"Im good, kinda bored, you ?" replied Buffy.

"Yes, Im very well, thank you" smiled Giles.

"Guys, I have something I want to tell you -"

"Your pregnant ?" asked Xander, smirking.

"How did you -"

"Willow knew. She noticed the symptoms and figured it out" replied Xander, patting Willow on the back.

Buffy smiled at Willow, Willow returned the smile although she looked rather nervous. Buffy thought that Willow probably would of worked it out, she was rather intelligent and probably noticed the symptoms straight away.

"We want you to know, Buffy, that we're all here for you" said Giles, wiping his glasses.

"Yeah, we'll take over patrolling and everything -"

"No, its Ok -"

"Come on, Buffster! You expect us to let you go kicking demon ass while you've got a bun in the oven!" grinned Xander, shaking his head.

Buffy rolled her eyes, she knew there was no getting out of this one. She might aswell stop being slayer now, although she trusted her friend and knew they would do a good job. Plus, they would only have to patrol for nine month then aslong as one of them watched her baby, she could go out and continue her slayer duties.

"So, Buffy, who's the Dad ?" questioned Xander.

Buffy looked down at her hands, how could she tell them that she didn't know who's baby she was carrying ? She worried that they would be disgusted if they knew, that they would judge her if she told them that she didn't know. Willow must of felt this awkwardness and jumped into the rescue.

"Guys, can I talk to Buffy in private for a minute ?" asked Willow.

"Yes, certainly" replied Giles, standing up.

Xander continued to stand where he was, Willow threw him a deadly glare which automatically made him leave. Willow sat in the chair that Giles had been sat in, Buffy gave her a thankful smile.

"Buffy, theres something I need to tell you" said Willow.


	9. Remembering the unknown

Willow took a deep breath, wondering where to start and if she should lie a little for Buffy's own good. She finally decided to be completely honest, Buffy honoured honesty and she knew that in a time like this that it was a bad idea to lie.

"Buffy, what can you remember about your time in LA with Angel ?" asked Willow softly.

"Just what I already told you. I went in, talked, and come home. Why ?" questioned Buffy, raising her eyebrow.

"Angel's the father of your baby" replied Willow.

Buffy looked at her best friend in disbelief, what was she talking about ? She only remembered talking to Angel, making it perfectly clear that they shouldn't see each other and move on, why would she sleep with him after that ? And, she would of released Angelus and she knew she'd never let that happen. Willow noticed Buffy's confused look, and the denial that was written all over her face.

"No, you see, he can't be because vampires can't have baby vampires!" mumbled Buffy, shaking her head.

"Buffy, Angel was human for a day, don't you remember ?" asked Willow, she noticed Buffy shaking her head. "You slept with him, you had never felt so happy but the Oricles turned back the day, you weren't supposed to remember!"

Buffy looked at Willow, tears brimming in her eyes. Was this some sick joke ? She knew how much Angel meant to her, although she knew Willow would never make up something as serious as this.

"I can't member, are you sure ? You might be wrong" replied Buffy, rubbing her head.

"Im positive, I cast a spell and I saw it all. I have to do this to make you understand, please forgive me" sighed Willow, pulling out what looked like grains of sand to Buffy.

Buffy raised her eyebrow, wondering what Willow was talking about. Suddenly, Willow threw the sand over Buffy. Buffy coughed, wiping it off her.

**"To see, what can't be seen,**

**To understand, what can't be understood,**

**highest of the powers accept my request,**

**help Buffy understand the unknown!"**

Buffy looked around, she noticed that she was in Angel's apartment. She suddenly heard her own voice, she turned around and gasped as she watched herself talking to Angel. Buffy walked closer, wanting to hear everything she was saying; she realised that they obviously couldn't hear or see her, probably some type of protection done by the spell.

_"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had ? What we could have had ?" gasped Buffy, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot._

_"You won't. No one will know but me" frowned Angel._

_"Everything we did" murmured Buffy, looking deep into Angel's eyes.  
_

_"It never happened" replied Angel, not looking at Buffy._

_"It did! It did happen! I know it did!" shouted Buffy._

_Buffy placed her hand on his chest, above where his heart was. A small smile blossomed on Buffy's face, her eyes sparkled._

_"I felt your heart beat" she whispered._

_"Buffy..."_

_They began to kiss. Buffy pulled away and turned her head towards the clock, and noticed they had fifteen seconds._

_"No! Oh god, its not enough time" cried Buffy, tears streaming down her face again._

_"Sssh, please. Please, Buffy" whispered Angel, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks aswell._

_Buffy and Angel held onto each other, gripping on so hard that their knuckles were white._

_""No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget!" whispered Buffy._

"I'll never forget" murmured Buffy.

She suddenly realised she was back in her hospital bed. Willow was still sat next to her, she looked hurt and rather guilty - probably for showing Buffy the devastating event.

"Im so sorry, Buffy" frowned Willow, grabbing Buffy's hand and squeezing it gently.

Buffy tried to process the events in her head. Piece by piece, the memorys of that day came back to her until she had a full memory of what had actually happened. She remebered how happy she felt, how normal she felt lying in Angel's arm as they slept together. She had the day of a normal girl, without the weight of the world hanging on her shoulders and yet she had forgotten every moment of it until now. Tears welled up in the slayers eye's, she squeezed Willows hand gently. Willow stood up and hugged her best friend, feeling her pain.

"What am I going to do, Will ?" she questioned, her voice was no more than a whisper.

"We'll sort it out, Buffy, for you and your baby" soothed Willow, stroking her back.

Buffy continued to cry into her best friends shoulder, as she re-expirenced the heartbreak. Willow continued to stroke her back, knowing how hard it must be for her to go through the same pain. She wondered how they would sort it out, should they tell Angel that he was about to be a Father ?

"Buffy, are you going to tell Angel that your carrying his baby ?" questioned Willow.

She felt Buffy shake her head, Willow pulled away from her and gave her a questioning look.

"You have to! If you want this baby to have a family, you'll have to tell him!" gasped Willow.

"No, Will, I don't! The circumstances haven't changed, he still can't take me into the light. How hard do you think it will be for him, knowing that he can never give our baby a normal life ? Knowing that our baby has a vampire for a Father? It would destroy him, I don't want to hurt him like that" replied Buffy.

Willow loved Buffy, but she completely disagreed with her. She decided just to go along with it, although she knew that she would tell Angel herself about his baby. No matter what Buffy said, she knew that he would rather be told and get hurt than having never knew.

**This will probably be one of the few last updates. Im going away for a week to see my family. If I can, I might post one more piece before I go :) x Thanks for all the reviews, it means alot. And please continue with them! :)**


	10. I need to talk to you

Willow and Buffy sat in silence, each just thankful for the others company. An hour later, Willow left Buffy's room, closing the door softly behind her and walking down the corridor. Buffy had spoke no more about Angel, or her pregnancy, so Willow decided not to bring it up again. She wondered if Buffy was more hurt that she was letting on by remembering her day of happiness with Angel. Willow couldn't help but blame herself for that, although she knew it was for a good cause. She walked over towards where Xander and Giles were sat, somehow Giles had ended up with a book in his hands whilst Xander appeared to be dozing off. She smiled gently, knelt down infront of Xander and patted him on the leg.

"Yeah ?" he mumbled.

"Buffys aleep and Im going back to the dorm," replied Willow.

"Do you need a ride ?" yawned Xander, sitting up a little straighter.

"No, I've already rang Oz and he's on his way. Go back to sleep, you'll probably wake up by time Buffy has," laughed Willow.

"Night," yawned Xander, slouching down again.

"Night. Night, Giles" smiled Willow, waving.

"Oh yes, hmm, night Willow" replied Giles, continuing to read his book.

Willow laughed. She took one last glance at the two men before walking off down the corridor, wondering if they would even get much sleep. Well, atleast Giles could read himself to sleep, that was always a bonus.

--

Willow got inside Oz's van, fastened her seatbelt and kissed Oz gently on the lips.

"Thanks for picking me up," smiled Willow.

"Its Ok, I was still up anyway," replied Oz.

He pulled out of the Hospital carpark and began to drive back towards the college campus. Everything was quiet and peaceful, it sure was ironic how calm it looked at night; especially as Willow knew what went bump in the night. Infact, it seemed quieter than usual, there were no drunken teenagers about and were only a few cars on the road.

"So, how is Buffy ?" asked Oz, breaking the silence.

"Pregnant" replied Willow, stiffling a yawn.

"Goes in for collapsing, leaves with a bun in the oven. Nice" said Oz, keeping his eyes on the road.

A smile fell over Willows face, Oz always knew how to make her smile with the simplest words.

"Angel's the father" said Willow.

"How did that happen ?" asked Oz.

"Remember when she went LA ? Well, he got turned human and they slept together, then the Oricles took back the day and made it so Buffy forgot" yawned Willow.

"Was that not intresting enough for you ?" grinned Oz, pulling up into the campus carpark.

"N-n-n-no. Im just tired!" Willow yawned.

Oz smiled, straightening down her hair. They both got out of the van, Oz decided to walk Willow all the way up to her dorm. They walked in silence, hand-in-hand through the dark and quiet campus, these were moments that Willow treasured. Finally, they were at Willow and Buffy's dormitory.

"You sure you don't want to come in ?" asked Willow, stiffling a yawn again.

"No, its ok, you look pretty beat. Night" smiled Oz, kissing Willow softly.

Willow watched him walk down the hall before entering her dorm. She stripped down and put on her pyjamas before she sat down on her bed, wrapped up in her dressing gown. She picked up the phone, tapped in a few numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

"Angel, its Willow. Listen, I need to talk to you," said Willow.


	11. The phone call

**Thanks so much everyone. The next bit is the phone call. Im sorry this piece is poor quality. And the **_**italics **_**is Angel speaking, just incase anyone got confused. Thanks again. x**

Willow closed her eyes gently, wrapping the phone cord around her finger as she waited patiently. Willow had barely got out a few words before Angel had to deal with an urgent call on the other line, which was rather ironic. Willow threw the covers over herself, just about to drop her head on her soft pillow before a voice rung out.

_"Sorry about that, Willow, are you still there ?"_

"Yeah, Im here!" Willow tried to stiffle a yawn.

_"What was you going to tell me ?"_

"I know about that day when you and Buffy spent it together."

_"What day ?"_

"Angel, I've progressed alot in the Wicca territory so Im pretty powerful."

"_I know, and Im happy for you, its just that I've spent __**alot **__of days with Buffy."_

"Oh, sorry. The day when she came down to LA, a few weeks ago."

Willow listened, waiting for Angel to respond although he didn't.

"You know, the day when you were human!"

_"How did you know -"_

"I did a spell, and Im sorry about invading your privacy, but Buffy didn't seem herself after she returned."

_"What do you mean ? Is Buffy alright ?"_

"Yeah, she just kept throwing up and was rather ill."

"_But is she alright ?"_

"Angel, she's pregnant. Buffy is pregnant!"

Willow hesitated, waiting for his response and wondering how he would take it. Angel had probably never gotten a woman pregnant before, Willow wondered if he ever expected to have children.

"With your child." added Willow, just incase he thought someone else was the Father and Willow was just rubbing it in his face.

She heard Angel cough.

"_W-w-w-what ? How ? Vampires can't have -"_

"Children, I know. Except, you were human when you slept together - you were like any other two people having sex."

_"I can't. Willow, Im sorry, but I can't be in this childs life. I'll send Buffy money every week, money for the baby and herself to keep them going but -"_

"No, you can't do that!"

_"Willow, I can't hurt her or our baby like that, it would be unfair!"_

"And you know what would be more unfair ? Letting this baby grow up without a Father, wondering all its life of who should of been teaching it to ride a bike or taking it on days out! It would be unfair on Buffy, having to raise her baby by herself with no father. Constantly having to avoid the question that continues to be asked - 'Mommy, wheres Daddy ?' Thats more unfair! You have responsibility now, Angel, step up and be the man you are!"

_"Thats it though, Willow, Im not a man! Im this creature of the night that can never give either of them a normal life, I don't want my child living in the dark!"_

"Do you think that will matter to Buffy ?"

_Even if it doesn't, it will matter to me! I don't want to be the reason why this child has no life, I don't think its fair!"_

"Well, theres only one thing you can do."


	12. What am I going to do ?

Buffy lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had woken up a few hours ago, realised Willow had gone and stayed awake. She looked out of the window, it was still dark and she knew it would be round about midnight. She wrapped her arm around her stomach, the thought of a tiny human being growing inside of her was unreal. She never expected to be a mother, especially not now as she had only just started college. Now, everything would change; she'd have to drop out of college, get a job and start making money for her baby. She knew that her Mother would let her continue to live with her, she wouldn't want her grandchild to be out on the streets.

Buffy stood up, threw back the covers and dropped her feet on the cold floor. She was in desperate need to go to the toilet, which was now something she would have to get used to. She walked out of her room, looking down both ends on the corridor. She saw Xander and Giles sat down on one end of the corridor, Giles was awake and reading a book whilst Xander slept. On the other end was a toilet sign, she quickly rushed that way and decided to see the others when she had finished.

A few minutes later, she left the bathroom and made her way down the other side of the corridor. She stood infront of Giles and smiled weakly, although his eyes didn't tear away from the book. Buffy gave a little cough, Giles' head shot up and smiled at her.

"Buffy, what are you doing up so late ?" he asked.

"Needed to pee," sighed Buffy.

"Well, yes, that is a pregnancy sympton," said Giles, cleaning his glasses.

"Can you come back to my room ? I want to lie down," frowned Buffy. "I feel rather dizzy,"

"Course I can," smiled Giles, standing up.

Giles followed Buffy back to her room, he sat on the chair besides her bed and waited patiently whilst she lay down. Buffy snuggled up into her covers and sat up slightly, she didn't want to fall asleep on Giles.

"Giles, what am I going to do ?"

"What do you mean ?" asked Giles.

"Being pregnant. Giles, I don't know if I can do this," murmured Buffy, tears shining in her eyes.

"Buffy, your not alone in this, we're all here for you. We'll take over patrolling and help keep your baby safe, I promise you that!" said Giles, grabbing Buffy's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Giles, theres something else. Angel is the father," mumbled Buffy, not making eye contact.

"I don't -"

"Understand, I know. When I went LA, he was human for a day but to keep me safe, he turned back into a vampire. I'd been made to forget the day until Willow did a spell," muttered Buffy, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Buffy, Im so sorry!" frowned Giles.

"Its Ok. I'm not telling him though, he's better of not knowing-"

"Buffy -"

"No, Giles! Im not hurting him like that, not now or ever!" said Buffy.

Giles sighed. After four years with Buffy, he knew when her mind was set then there was no going back. Although, he had a feeling that in the end Angel would know about his child. He leaned down in the chair and closed his eyes, he decided to get a few hours sleep before the sun came up.


	13. The request

**IMPORTANT****: Right. Im going to start looking up alot about Pregnancy from now on. I know this seems stupid, but Im only 13 so I've never actually experienced it. Now, I said she was two weeks and when I was talking to my Mum, she said nothing would come up on a scan that early. So, she is now atleast one month pregnant and she's only just found out. I know, this is stupid to change now but Im just trying my best to get it all right. The time hasn't changed or anything, she just one month instead of two week. I hope this hasn't confused anyone. Im trying my best to look into the whole pregnancy thing. Sorry again! Please read & review. Thanks x**

Willow rolled over, she shrieked as she fell out of her bed. She grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock. It was 12:00pm, she had slept threw breakfast and now it was lunch; well she had been on the phone to Angel until two in the morning. She stood up, wrapped her dressing gown around her tighter and made her way over to her cupboard. She opened it and pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste, flannel and soap before closing it again. She opened the door and walked down the hall, opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, she smiled as she looked into the mirror.

She left the bathroom and made her way back to her dormitory. She opened the door and stepped inside, closed the door behind her and returned her accessories back in their place. She wandered over to her wardrobe, she scanned her clothes for an outfit. She finally decided on a long, denim skirt, a white plain top and a pink poncho and smiled at the result. She dragged a brush threw her hair then pulled out her laptop, sitting on her bed.

Willow began to research on pregnancy. She found out that Buffy would have to go for a scan when she was five months to see if everything was alright, and during that scan she would find out what the sex of her baby is. And then after that she would have to see alot of the midwife and go for another few scans. After researching about pregnancy, she began to research for baby names. She knew she should leave this to Buffy, although she couldn't help it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Willow shut down her laptop and glanced over at the clock which said 3:30.

"Jeesh, I spent three hours looking up names!" mumbled Willow, standing up.

She walked over to the door and opened it, she grinned as she welcomed Angel inside. Angel walked inside, Willow shut the door behind him and offered him a seat on her bed.

"So, Im guessing the Oricles made you human like we requested ?" asked Willow, smiling gently.

"Yeah, just about. I bought them a fancy gift and pleaded a bit, although I can never change back now - they made it clear," replied Angel, smiling slightly.

"Would you ever want to turn back ?" questioned Willow, raising her eyebrow.

"Never. I want to raise my child with the woman I love," grinned Angel.

"Speaking of Buffy, lets go and see her at the hospital. I'll get Oz to give us a ride!" smiled Willow.

Willow wandered over to her wardrobe and pulled out some pink sandals and a pink handbag which matched her outfit. She dragged Angel out of her room, she couldn't wait for Buffy to see him. They could finally be one happy family. The way it was meant to be.


	14. Where is she ?

Oz and Angel waited patiently outside the coffee shop. Willow had insisted on getting a cup of coffe and a bagel, she'd offered to buy the guys something but they didn't want anything. So far, Oz and Angel had waited twenty minutes of silent boredom whilst Willow waited in the rather long que.

"So, your human now ?" said Oz, breaking the silence.

Angel nodded, not looking at Oz and continued to gaze out of the window. He liked Oz, he was a relaxed guy who always come out with quirky comments. Although, he hadn't got to know him that much, maybe that would change. Everything was about to change ...

"Pretty cool, you still got all the vampire strength and stuff ?" asked Oz.

"Yeah. They made it a fair deal, seen as Im having a child," replied Angel, "do you want children ?"

Oz pondered this question. He looked out the window at Willow and smiled, course he did. However, Willow had never mentioned it and they had the rest of their lives together.

"One day, not too soon. I mean we're still young, Im nineteen and Willow's eighteen. We have our whole future ahead of us," smiled Oz.

"Thats good. Im two hundred and fourty, and Im only just having my first child. But, I don't know if I have ruined Buffy by getting her pregnant."

Oz was about to question him when Willow opened the door, sitting next to Angel. She was sipping a cup of coffee, a bagel in her hand as she gestured that Oz could start driving. Oz pushed Angel's comment to the back of his head, deciding to ask Willow about it later. They began to drive to the hosptial; Oz driving, Angel staring out of the window and Willow continuing to munch on her bagel.

Fifteen minutes later, they were wandering down the corridor. Willow noticed that the two chairs, that Xander and Giles had sat in, were now empty. Willow thought that they were probably sat with Buffy in her room. Willow knocked on the door, although when no-one replied she walked in. Willow stood in confusement, Oz and Angel followed her in. The room was empty, Willow walked back and checked the number on the door; it was the right room.

"Willow, where is she ?" asked Angel.

"I don't know," murmured Willow, "she was here last night!"

"If your talking about a blonde woman, she left this morning!" smiled a nurse, who had entered the room to clean up.

"Do you know when ?" asked Willow.

"Rather early. She left with two men," replied the nurse, opening the curtains.

Jelousy struck Angel's face, she was seeing other men ? He couldn't help but feel protective and jelous, afterall she was carrying his unborn child. He gave Willow a questioning look.

"Relax, Angel, it were probably just Xander and Giles," said Willow.

"Do you want me to drive you back to the dormitory ? Thats probably where they've gone," asked Oz.

Willow nodded, backing out of the room. She walked back to Oz's van, Oz and Angel behind her. They all jumped inside, hoping that Buffy was at the dormitory.


	15. Lets get the hell out of here

Buffy watched as her ex-watcher slept, she hadn't meant to shout at him. She loved Angel, she always would, and hurting him would hurt herself aswell. She wondered what he was doing now, if he were even thinking of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she wiped them away with her pyjama sleeve and took a deep breath. Being pregnant with Angel's child had always been such a distant dream, it would always make her smile. She loved it when she was sat in the bed, holding their child, whilst Angel looked down at them both with such a beaming smile. They were a family. Although, how come she felt so alone in reality ? Her dream was playing out, for real, yet she couldn't help but cry.

Buffy couldn't help but feel selfish, didn't Angel deserve to know about his child ? But, the thought of hurting him kept coming back to her and it scared her. She was so confused, she dropped her head in her hands and sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Xander walked in sleepily, he sat next to her and smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Xander, what am I going to do ?" asked Buffy.

Xander, aswell as Willow, was her best friend and his advice meant everything to her. He was like an older brother to her, she knew she could always get the honest answer out of him. He pulled away from her, still sat beside her as he looked like he was thinking.

"You should tell Angel, he deserves to know," replied Xander.

Xander wasn't a fan of Angel, he never had been but he was thinking what was best for Buffy. He knew that with Angel around, she would be protected more and that he would take care of her. Also, he would help the others with patrolling which was kind of a bonus. Xander looked at Buffy, she seemed surprised at his answer which made him laugh. She began to laugh too, he didn't know why but they hadn't laughed for ages. After a while, Buffy's face turned back serious and she frowned at him.

"What if I hurt him, Xander ? Knowing that he can't take me or his child into the light, would he do something stupid ? Would it hurt him knowing that he can't be a big part in his own childs life ?" questioned Buffy.

"Buff, he's a strong man. He wouldn't do anything stupid, he would just want you and the baby to be safe. And, in his own way, he will always be part of that baby's life," smiled Xander.

"Jeesh, you did know we're talking about Angel here ?" laughed Buffy, suddenly smiling again.

"I know, but Im more concerned with you and the baby," replied Xander, patting Buffy's stomach, "little baby Summers!"

Buffy began to laugh again, she leaned her head on Xanders shoulder and snuggled her head into a perfect position. She was thankful for having Xander as a friend, she was grateful he was being so calm about this; he had always had a grudge against Angel. She remembered when he caught her kissing him, only a few weeks after he had come back from hell, he had took it hard and caused such a fuss. And, then he showed Faith the way to Angel's and nearly got him killed! Yet, here he was now, encouraging Buffy to tell Angel so they can be a family. But, Buffy knew there was more than one type of family and Xander was in it.

"Thank you, Xander," smiled Buffy, leaning back up.

"For what ?" chuckled Xander, "my handsome good looks ?"

"For everything!" grinned Buffy. "Now, could you go and find my Doctor, tell her that I want to get the hell out of here!"

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute!" laughed Xander, jumping up.

He turned to walk out of the room, but he turned back and looked at her with a serious face.

"Buff, we're going to help you with this. Wheather Angel's is or not, we're like family!" said Xander.

"Not _like_, Xander, we _are_!" smiled Buffy.

Xander smiled. He walked out of the room, he turned left and walked out of sight. A few seconds later, Buffy saw him walk past the room in the opposite direction which made her laugh. Suddenly, Giles began to stir and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Giles!" grinned Buffy, she waved at him.

"Hmm ? Oh, morning," smiled Giles, he sat up straight and adjusting his glasses.

"Buffy, your all clear to go!" grinned Xander, as he walked back in.

Suddenly, a nurse knocked on the door and walked inside. She had a friendly glow around her which made Buffy smile, she waited for what the nurse was going to say and hoped it wasn't bad news.

"Morning, sweetie. Sorry for interrupting, I've just come to ask if you need me to ring a cab for you ?" asked the nurse.

"No, thank you. My friend, here, will be taking me home," smiled Buffy.

"Don't you want to get dressed, Buffster ?" asked Xander, he grinned at her pyjamas.

"Nope," smiled Buffy.

She walked out of the room, Xander followed whilst Giles thanked the nurse. Buffy got into Xander's car, Xander got in the drivers seat and they both waited for Giles. Finally, he got in the back and apologised for taking so long, he held up some pregnancy leaflets.

"Well, its just some research so we know what to expect," said Giles, he already was half way through one of the leaflets.

"Ok. Where are we going ?" asked Xander, putting his hands on the steering wheel.

"My house, please!" replied Buffy.

**Thank you so much everyone! This will probably be the last piece today! Please R&R! Love You Guys xxx**


	16. Is Buffy with you ?

Willow unlocked the door and pushed it open. She stepped inside and looked around, no-one was here. She turned around and saw Oz and Angel still stood at the door.

"You can come in, you know, I won't turn you into a frog!" said Willow, she shivered at the thought of frogs.

Both of the men walked in, Oz shut the door behind him and looked around.

"Erm, Will, Buffy isn't here," said Oz.

"I know, thats weird," mumbled Willow.

Willow had expected Buffy would come straight here, it was like her home now - then it hit Willow, she had probably gone to her actual home! Willow sat down on her bed, Oz and Angel sat opposite her on Buffy's. She picked up the phone and quickly tapped in a number, she waited as it rung.

"Hey, is Buffy with you ?" asked Willow.

Willow listened as Xander spoke, she gave the guys a thumbs up although they were confused; they didn't know where she was or who she was with. However, Angel knew Buffy must of been alright if Willow had give them the thumbs up, its not like she wanted her dead or anything.

"Yeah, Ok, we'll be right over!"

Willow put down the phone and stood up, she wandered over to the door and opened it.

"Come on! We're going to Buffy's house," said Willow.

Willow walked out of the room, Angel and Oz followed behind. The returned to their original seats in the van, got comfy and fastened their seatbelts. Oz began to pull out of the college carpark and onto the main road, in the direction of Buffy's house.

"She left this morning with Xander and Giles. She's asleep at the moment, but we can stay aslong as we want because her Mom is gone away for a week," said Willow, turning to Oz and Angel.

"Why's she gone away ? And, Im surprised she left Buffy here," asked Oz.

"She's gone telling the family about Buffy's pregnancy. Apparently, it was to exciting to tell over the phone!" chuckled Willow, rolling her eyes.

Willow decided that she'd spend a few days at Buffy's, help her out whilst her Mom was gone. She would ask Buffy first, then get Oz to take her home in the morning for a shower and new clothes before her classes'. She knew that Xander was staying aswell, he said that he had already brought his clothes and movies, which made Willow laugh. Although, Giles said he would go home but visit everyday, either that or Buffy would go to his. The only thing that got in Willow's way was her classes', but she knew that Xander could spend time with Buffy then. Willow suddenly realised that if Buffy and Angel worked it out, he would be there full time from now on anyway, which gave her and Xander some free time. Oz would probably stay over when Willow did, and give her rides back to college then back to Buffys. Either way, atleast one person would always be with Buffy throughout the next week, and probably for the next nine months.

Willow was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, she realised that they were parked outside of Buffys. She threw open the car door and walked up the path, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and Xander stood there, he stepped aside and let us all in.

"Angel! When did you get here ?" asked Xander, shutting the door behind him.

"This morning," replied Angel.

Willow and Oz watched, they didn't know wheather to step in now or let it unfold. But something shocked them, Xander held out his hand and Angel shook it.

"Am I missing something here ?" asked Willow.

"Well, he is Buff-sters kiddo's dad, so we'll be seeing alot of each other," replied Xander, puffing out his chest.

Willow rolled her eyes. Xander took them into the living room, he sat down on the couch and gestured for the others to sit aswell. Giles was sat in the armchair opposite, he had a pregnancy leaflet in his hand and was reading quietly.

"Yep, the G-man is even researching on pregnancy now. This is what early retirement does to you!" grinned Xander.

"I heard that Xander. Im reading, not deaf. And, anway it is rather intresting to read, you should give it a try. Oh, and hello Angel!" nodded Giles, Angel stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Is Buffy still asleep ?" asked Willow.

"She was half an hour ago, but Im not sure if she still is," replied Xander.

Willow stood up and walked towards the stairs, she climbed them and made her way to Buffy's room. She decided that she ought to tell her about Angel, atleast she wouldn't be shocked or more angry when she saw him. She popped her head around the door and smiled.


	17. And we shall live happily ever after

Willow walked into Buffy's room, she was sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knee's. She smiled brightly, she patted down besides her for Willow to sit. Willow sat besides her, she took Buffy's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"Willow, Im going to tell Angel," Buffy murmured.

Willow smiled gently. Atleast now Angel hadn't turned human for nothing, atleast Buffy was going to actually tell him now.

"Can you tell him to come up here, please ?" asked Buffy.

Willow stared at her in amazement, how did she know Angel was here ? He had hardly spoke a word when he entered the house, so his voice didn't drift upstairs, and if they were talking now then she definitely couldn't be able to hear him.

"I can sense him, Will, I can feel his presence," smiled Buffy, she squeezed Willow's hand again.

"I'll go and get him, good luck!" replied Willow.

She stood up and left the room, she left the door wide open. Buffy looked out of her window, the thought of being a Mom hadn't sunk it yet and she knew it wouldn't until she held her baby. She stroked her stomach, atleast she would be able to buy some new clothes even if she would look like an elephant in them. And then, she could buy baby clothes and toys, cots and diapers. She promised herself that her baby would have a normal life, a life away from danger and darkness and that was a firm promise. She suddenly felt a tingle in her stomach, she wondered if it was the baby but it wasn't ...

"How long have you been stood there ?" asked Buffy, turning around.

"Not long," replied Angel.

"Come in, have a seat," said Buffy, she patted the empty space where Willow had been sat.

Angel sat down besides her. In the month they had been seperated, she had changed so much. Her hair seemed brighter, her eyes blossomed and her skin had a newish glow to it. Even though, she was wrapped up in a blue dressing gown, with her hair in a messy bun, she couldn't of looked more beautiful. They sat in silence; Angel decided to let Buffy speak first whilst Buffy thought of something to say.

"Im pregnant, your the Father," said Buffy.

"I know, Willow rang me," replied Angel. He didn't want to get Willow in trouble but how else would he have known ?

"Thought she would of," replied Buffy.

They sat in silence, they didn't make eye contact or even move.

"Why did you let me forget ?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Buffy, it would of put one of us, or maybe even both, in danger and I couldn't let that happen. Not to you." replied Angel.

"Cut the crap, Angel! My life is full of danger, always will be and you can't stop that! By keeping me safe, your breaking my heart! I need to know if your going to walk away again, if you don't want anything to do with our baby" whispered Buffy, tears shining in her eyes.

"Buffy. Don't think for one second I don't want to be part of this, I want to be and I will be. I've been trying to keep you safe for so long and I've only just realised that Im the one hurting you. I want to be part of your life, because I've realised that theres nothing in this world more important to me than you and, now, _our _baby!" replied Angel, he grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I don't know, Angel. I can't put our baby in danger, its not just myself I have to look over now. And, whats changed ? You still can't take me out into the late, and its killing me that you know that. I don't want to hurt you, Angel, its just -"

Buffy stopped talking, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Angel had put her hand over his chest, she could feel his heart bumping away. She covered her mouth with her other hand, fresh tears shining in her eyes as she counted the beats in her head. Her head was going to explode, was he human again ?

"Does this mean -"

Angel let go off her hand, he moved over to windows and opened the curtains. It was getting dark now, but the sun was still up in the sky. Tears fell from Buffy's eyes as she watched Angel stand in the light, he truly looked like an angel.

"Believe me, Buffy, when I say I want to have a family with you. And, Im going to keep that family safe, Im going to protect you and our child with my whole life!" said Angel.

Buffy stood up, she walked towards him and pressed her ear against his chest. They stood there for a while; Buffy listening to his chest whilst Angel enjoyed her presence.

Buffy was so happy, infact happy couldn't describe the feeling. She could have a family now with Angel, the love of her life. They could be a full family and they could live in the light, they could have the fairytale they always wanted. Angel slipped his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer so there was hardly any space between them. They were complete. They were going to be a Mommy and Daddy, and no-one in the world could stop them. And finally, Angel felt he had a purpose in life and that purpose would keep him going.

"Its the most beautifulest thing I've ever heard," whispered Buffy, breaking the silence.

She looked up into Angel's eyes.

"I want a family with you, and I know you'll protect us with everything you've got," smiled Buffy.

"Does that mean -"

"It means we're united as one and we shall live happily ever after," whispered Buffy, pressing her lips against his.


	18. Remembering the hard times

Hello :) How are you all ? I want to thank you all for the **amazing** comments, it really means alot to me! I was thinking about this last night and I've decided something. After two post it is going to be a month later, so this post will be a month after the last one and Buffy will now be two month pregnant. Although, in the next post she will still be two months pregnant because it will be two posts per month. Does anyone understand ? Haha. I know it sounds confusing but its just a way to get more writing done, as my posts can be pretty short. Also, yes Im going to include: Spike, Anya, Tara as full characters. Riley won't appear, sorry all the Riley lovers! I loved the fact that he was just normal ,unlike Angel, but he was just too boring for my liking. But, we will hear from him - it'll be like a message. And, Im couting each DVD disk as a month for Buffys pregnancy. Which means that Dawn will be included when Buffy is four/five months pregnant. So Im in the middle of season 4, three more disks until the end then it'll be season five. Also, Im going to follow _The Key_ plotline, which will be intresting to write and I hope it will be intresting to read. Sorry for waffling on, I hope you understood that - if not then just send me a review and I'll reply personally. Thanks everyone!

_**This piece is dedicated to: MagicalTears Britt. Because she has been such a sweetie since I started writing, and I love her reviews.**_

**One Month Later.**

**2 Months pregnant.**

It was amazing what could happen in a month. So much had changed, in such a little space of time. Joyce had returned, after having told all the family about Buffy's pregnancy, and was thrilled to know that Buffy knew who the Father was. However, she was a little hesistant about Angel to begin with, but once Buffy made it clear that he was human and he was going to be an amazing Father, Joyce opened her arms and let Angel live with them. Buffy couldn't of been more happy, whilst Joyce couldn't be more happy that her daughter now had a family. Also, Buffy had now dropped out of college, but made it clear that she might return in a few years after her child is grown up. Anya and Xander had entered into a serious relationship, which made Buffy grin as she never thought she'd see the day when Xander was all grown up. Spike, with his chip still intact, helped Angel and the others with patrolling which Spike appreciated. He was now living back in his crypt, instead of Xander's basement, which he was fully glad about.

But, and yes there was a but, not everything was perfect all the time.

Oz had left Willow. He had left to seek control over his werewolf side, as he didn't want to hurt Willow or anyone else. Willow had been distraught, she still was, and it hurt Buffy to see her friend so upset. Infact, it had totally destroyed Willow ...

_Willow walked into Oz's room, she raised her eyebrow as she noticed he was packing._

_"Hello," she whispered._

_"Hi," Oz replied, continuing to pack._

_"What are you doing ?" questioned Willow, moving closer._

_"Im going," said Oz._

_"Now ?" asked Willow._

_"Mm-hmm," mumbled Oz, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath._

_"Thats your soloution ?" questioned Willow, fighting back tears._

_"Thats my decision," replied Oz._

_"Don't I get any say in this ?"_

_"No. Veruca was right about something. The wolf is inside me all the time, and I don't know where that line is anymore between me and it. And until I figure out what that means, I shouldn't be around you... Or anybody," replied Oz._

_"Well, that could be a problem 'cause people... Kind of a planetary epidemic," mumbled Willow, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"I'll find someplace," said Oz, he felt awful that he had made her cry._

_"Well, how long ?" asked Willow._

_"I don't know," mumbled Oz, closing his suitcase._

_"Oz, don't you love me ?" questioned Willow, tears were falling thick and fast now._

_"My whole life... I've never loved anything else," replied Oz, kissing her on the forehead._

_Willow watched as he walked down the corridor and round the corner. She began to cry harder, she had never felt this hurt before._

_"Oz... Oh, god. Oz..." she whispered._

_She shuffled towards the window, she heard his engine roar and watched as he drove off down the road. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again, that thought ripped her heart in two ..._

Buffy heard a knock on the door, she was sat with a huge tub of vanilla ice cream and was watching _Jerry Springer. _She sighed, dropped the spoon into the tub and stood up. She shuffled towards the door and opened in, she grinned as Willow walked in.

"How many times, Willow ? Just walk in!" laughed Buffy.

Willow laughed and followed Buffy back into the sitting room.

"Ice cream ?" offered Buffy, she shoved the tub infront of Willow.

Willow shook her head and laughed, she gave Buffy a questioning look about the massive tub of ice cream.

"Hungry and bored. Angel and Spike are patrolling, Xander and Anya are you-know-what, Mom's at work and I can't do nothing because Im pregnant!" mumbled Buffy, taking another slurp of ice cream.

"How long have Angel and Spike been patrolling ?" asked Willow.

"Not long, probably an hour," replied Buffy. "How are you holding up ?"

"It still hurts, its just like part of my heart is missing and only he can give it back to me," frowned Willow.

Buffy put her hand on Willow's shoulder, Willow leaned in as Buffy hugged her tightly. Buffy knew what the feeling was like, she had felt it too many times before ...

_"I'll never have a normal life," replied Buffy._

_"Right, you'll always be a Slayer. But that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this, this freak show," replied Angel. He quickly realised what he had just said. "I didn't mean that."_

_"Im gonna go," whispered Buffy, turning around._

_She felt Angel grab her arm and turn her around. She wanted to get away, before she broke out in tears and fell apart infront of him. _

_"I'm sorry. Buffy, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this," said Angel, his hand still gripping Buffy's arm._

_"Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?" questioned Buffy, pulling away from his grip._

_"Have you, rationally?" asked Angel._

_"No. No, of course not. I'm just some swoony little schoolgirl, right?" shouted Buffy, get really irritated now._

_"I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart," replied Angel calmly._

_"Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating!" grumbled Buffy, staring at his chest._

_"Don't," whispered Angel._

_"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you," mumbled Buffy, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"I don't," replied Angel._

_"You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me," whispered Buffy, tears falling from her eyes._

_"It doesn't mean that I don't - "_

_"How am I supposed to stay away from you?" questioned Buffy._

_"I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go," replied Angel._

_"Where?" asked Buffy, looking to the floor._

_"I don't know," mumbled Angel._

_"Is this really happening?" asked Buffy._

_Her eyes full of tears joint with Angel's dark ones. In all her life, she had never felt so empy and incomplete._

"I understand, Will, more than you know!" whispered Buffy, stroking Willow's hair.

They sat like that for a long time, enjoying each other presence and grateful for having each other. Suddenly, they heard the door open and looked up to see Joyce Summer.

"Hey girls! Willow, honey, are you Ok ?" asked Joyce, kneeling down infront of her.

"Im fine," mumbled Willow, wiping her tears away. "Im just trying to cope,"

"Aww, sweetie," whispered Joyce, pulling Willow into a hug. "Nothing in this world happens just once, I promise you that!"

"Do you want to stay here tonight, Will ?" asked Buffy.

"Is that Ok ? I have no classes," said Willow.

"Thats fine, Willow!" smiled Joyce. "Now, who wants cookies ?"

"Me!" grinned Willow.

"Buffy ?"

"No thanks, Mom, I've got my ice-cream!" replied Buffy, holding up the tub.

Joyce rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen.

"Buffy, what about Angel ?" asked Willow.

"Him and Spike can sleep down here," yawned Buffy, grabbing another spoonful of ice cream.

"Spike ?"

"Yeah, they can both annoy each other to death!" grinned Buffy.

"That'll be easy, seen as Spike's already dead," laughed Willow.


	19. Chinese food

_**Still Two Months Pregnant.**_

**11:00pm.**

"So, is Willow alright ?" asked Angel, climbing in besides Buffy.

"Yeah, we had our girly night and she's doing better," smiled Buffy, snuggling into Angel.

It was the night after Willow had stayed, she had left when Anya and Xander invited her to the movies to cheer her up. Buffy had managed to give Willow a good night, they watched movies and ate, and just talked like they used to. Although, when Willow had fell asleep, she tossed and turned whilst mumbling to herself. Buffy had to get up and sleep on the couch so she didn't kick her stomach. To Buffy, it didn't look like she was pregnant as it just looked like she had put on a little bit of weight. But, she knew that in a couple of months she would begin to have a proper bump.

"Is Spike sleeping in the basement still ?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah. He wants to help protect you, and the baby. He said he'd stay as long as he's needed," mumbled Angel.

"Thats sweet. Im going to sleep, Im pretty beat," yawned Buffy.

"Night," whispered Angel.

Buffy snuggled into his arms, his hand rested around her waist whilst her head was pressed into his chest. They fell asleep, snuggled up to one another.

**9:00am**

Buffy jumped up and rushed towards the bathroom, her hands covered her mouth. She slammed the door shut, which seemed to wake up the rest of the house. Angel rolled over and groaned, he still hadn't got used to the sun in the morning. He sleepily stood up and shuffled out into the hallway, he smiled at Joyce who was stood besides the bathroom door.

"Morning Angel, did Buffy wake you up aswell ?" she laughed.

"No, no," smiled Angel, "Im just going to check on Spike!"

Joyce smiled and watched him go. She never knew that one day, she would really come to like that man. She knew that he was perfect for Buffy, that he would keep her and their baby safe. And, she was glad that he was now human and could give Buffy the life she deserved. She pulled out of her daydreams and turned back towards the door...

"Honey, are you alright in there ?" she asked.

Angel hurried off down the stairs, he didn't know why he was checking on Spike to be honest. He walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, he turned to his left and opened a door. The room was dark, he slowly walked down the stairs into the basement and looked around. It was that dark that he couldn't see anything, he wondered if Spike had gone back to his crypt during the night.

"Spike ?" said Angel.

"Oh bloody hell. Angel, you ponce, can't you leave a vampire in peace for three seconds ? I know your human now, but Im still having that problem with the whats it called - THE SUN!" grumbled Spike.

"Sorry, I just wondered if you had gone back to your crypt or not," replied Angel.

Angel walked towards where he heard Spike's voice. He realised that the couch was there and sat down.

"Angel ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Get off my feet, you jack ass!" shouted Spike.

Angel sat up, he heard Spike's feet hit the ground and sat back down.

"Why would I go back to the Crypt ? This place has a heater and a comfy sofa, would I bollocks go back to that crypt!" said Spike.

"Right, no need to go all snippy. Do you want some breakfast ?" asked Angel.

Usually, he wouldn't of bovered to ask but Spike had been helping alot with patrol since Buffy had got pregnant. Spike seemed surprised and thought about his answer, it had only just turned light so he probably wouldn't eat for another few hours.

"No, but cheers for asking. Im gonna get some more sleep, so I'll have loads of strength for tonight when we patrol," replied Spike, he lay back down on the sofa.

Angel nodded and made his way back up the stairs. He closed the door behind him so no light poked through. He wandered over to the cupboards and made three coffee's, although he decided to leave food for a while until Buffy got past morning sickness. He wandered back upstairs, balancing three cups on a tray. Joyce hadn't moved since he had left, she was still stood outside the bathroom.

"She hasn't come out, yet ?" asked Angel, passing Joyce a cup.

"Thanks. And, no, I think its all that ice cream she's been eating," sighed Joyce, taking a sip of her coffee.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and a pale Buffy walked out. Her hair was shoved in a scruffy bun, loose hairs stuck to the side of her face. She was rather pale, tears shined in her eyes and Angel knew that morning sickness wasn't a splendid expirience. She wore one of Angel's shirts, that covered her (what Xander called) _chubby_ stomach and some shorts.

"I hate morning sickness," grumbled Buffy, taking a cup of coffee off the tray.

"Its all normal pregnancy symptons," smiled Joyce, patting her on the back.

"Yes. But Im anything but normal!" sighed Buffy.

Buffy passed the cup to Angel, he looked down and realised she had only took a mouthful. Her hand immediantly covered her mouth as she ran back into the bathroom, she slammed the door behind her.

**12:00pm - Lunch.**

There was a knock on the door. Angel picked Buffy's head up of his knee, stood up then placed it back down on a pillow. He heard her groan as he walked towards the door and wondered if she was having a bad dream. Angel opened the door and smiled, he stepped aside. Willow was first to walk through, she seemed alot happier and healthier now. Anya was next to walk in, she was blabbering on to Xander who walked in after her.

"Hey Angel, wheres Buffy ?" smiled Willow.

"Asleep in there" replied Angel, he pointed to the sofa.

"Well, I hope your going to eat this chinese then!" said Xander, holding up a bag. "I was gonna share it out between us all, but if Buff ain't eating then they'll be loads left over,"

"She would of just threw it up anyway. Come into the kitchen," replied Angel.

"Xander, why would Buffy of thrown up ?" asked Anya. "Does she not like chinese ?"

"Its the pregnancy symptons, An," replied Xander.

They all sat around the table in the kitchen, Xander spreaded the food out over the table and told everyone to help themselves.

"I didn't pay 10 for it to go to waste," laughed Xander, grabbing some rice.

"Spike might eat some of it, one minute," said Angel, getting up and walking towards the basement.

He opened the door and stood on the first step, he decided not to go all the way down again.

"SPIKE ?" shouted Angel.

"What now, you big ponce ?" asked Spike.

"You want some chinese ?" questioned Angel.

"Do I want some -. Actually, yeah I do," replied Spike.

Angel heard Spike's feet walk across the floor, Angel stepped back up into the kitchen. He pulled down the blinds, not one trace of sunlight could poke through unless they needed Spike as dust. Spike stepped into the kitchen, he threw his hands over his face before he realised that no light was poking through. He shrugged and made his way over to the table, he picked up a bit of everything.

"I thought vampires didn't need to eat ?" asked Anya.

"They don't, its just that Spike would eatten it no matter what," grinned Angel.

"Hey! Shut it, you beef bag," mumbled Spike, a bunch of prawn crackers stuff in his mouth.

"Thought I could smell something," laughed Buffy, shuffling into the kitchen.

"Hey Buffster, how is everything with your chubby tummy ?" asked Xander.

"Everything is alright, I won't know hardly anything until Im five months. Ask me again then. And, Chinese ? I have no chance of keeping that down," groaned Buffy, sitting besides Angel and leaning against him.

"Wheres your Mom ?" asked Willow.

"Gone to the gallery, apparently it was urgent," replied Angel.

"Hang on, why's Spike eating Chinese ?" asked Buffy.

Everyone just started grinning.


	20. Talks, arguments and whisky

**One Month Later.**

**Three**** Months Pregnant.**

"So, how's college ?" asked Buffy, sitting down on the bench.

Willow had decided to take Buffy out for a while, they hadn't talked properly for a while and she decided Buffy needed some fresh air. Buffy only went outside when she brought in the washing, took out the garbage or if Angel persuaded to go out with him. Mostly, Buffy had sat in and watched movies with Xander and Anya, who hardly watched the movies and just kissed throughout it. However, she had tried sneaking off out at night to do some patrolling but was angry when Spike caught her and sent her home. Willow remembered that night, she had got a call off Angel and he told her to stay with Buffy until he finished patrolling. Willow had to sit with a grumpy Buffy for two hours before Angel and Spike returned home. It was the first argument Buffy and Angel had, although the next morning it was all _googily_ eyes again, as Spike put it. A few days after their argument, Buffy was distraught when Angel had to go back down to LA for a few days. Willow had slept over that week, Buffy's hormones had taken over her and she was constently crying. Although, when Angel came back, she seemed positively happier again. But, Angel mentioned that he might have to keep popping down to deal with things, and also to see his team.

"Its great. I've met this new girl, she's called Tara and she's in this Wicca club. She's not like the others, Buffy, I can feel it," replied Willow, smiling.

"Thats great, Will, Im happy for you," smiled Buffy, taking Willow's hand in hers.

"So. Three months down, six to go!" grinned Willow, patting Buffy's stomach.

"I know, its going so quick and it feels so unreal. Just think, in two month I will know the babys sex!" said Buffy, she couldn't help but grin like a mad puppy.

"I know, Im so excited! Have you got any names, yet ?" asked Willow.

"Angel said its all up to me, but I honestly haven't even thought about it!" replied Buffy.

Within an hour, they were already on there way back home. Dark clouds had appeared and it looked like it was about to rain, which wouldn't please Buffy or Willow. They walked inside Buffy's house, just as it began to rain, and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Willow ended up having a ham sandwitch, whilst Buffy dug out the ice cream from the freezer.

"Ice cream, when its raining ?" laughed Willow.

"You can never, ever, have too much ice cream!" grinned Buffy, waving the spoon in her face.

"Spike still living in the basement ?" asked Willow, looking towards the door.

"Never gets off that sofa, only when Angel drags him off it to patrol," said Buffy, rolling her eyes and taking another lick of ice cream.

Buffy suddenly heard the door open, she quickly opened the draw and pulled out a fork. Willow opened her mouth but Buffy put her finger over her lips, gesturing for her to be quiet. She sneaked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, she lifted up the fork and ...

"Woah! Easy there with your ... fork ?" said Angel, raising his eyebrow.

Buffy blushed, she chucked the fork onto the table and fell into Angel's arms. She kissed him on the lips, before hugging him tightly around the waist.

"I thought it was a vampire," laughed Buffy.

"In day light ?" laughed Angel.

"You can never be too safe," replied Buffy, grinning.

"I know you can't! And, hows my beautiful baby today ?" grinned Angel, kneeling down and kissing Buffy's stomach.

"Im fine, thanks Angel," laughed Willow, walking into the dining room.

"Erm, Will, I was talking to the baby," mumbled Angel, standing back up.

"Relax, Angel, I was joking!" grinned Willow.

"Erm, listen Buffy, I need to talk to you," mumbled Angel, suddenly frowning.

"Oh no! I know that face, Angel. Your going to LA again, aint you ?" questioned Buffy, her hands were now in her hips.

"Only for a few days, you know I have to -"

"Damn it, Angel! Last time, you said you'd be gone for a few days - it was nearly two weeks!" shouted Buffy.

Willow quickly backed into the kitchen. She noticed that all the blinds were down, a blanket was sat on the table whilst Spike sat at the table with a bottle of whisky.

"They arguing, again ?" asked Spike.

Willow nodded.

"Angel going to LA, again ?" questioned Spike.

Willow nodded.

"Joy. Now I get to go and patrol by myself, thanks to that ponce!" grumeld Spike, taking another swig of whisky.

_Meanwhile ..._

"Im sick of you going!" shouted Buffy.

"Buffy, you know I have to and Im sorry," whispered Angel.

Angel was used to this, it happened everytime he went back to LA. He knew that it was Buffys hormones that got the best of her, and she didn't mean to get so angry. The first time, he shouted back and had gone to LA without saying goodbye. Although, now he stayed calm and let her shout at him.

"But, I lost you for so long and now I've finally got you back and -"

"A few days, three at the max and I'll be home. I promise you, you'll never loose me again!" said Angel, stroking Buffy's cheek.

"You promise ?" asked Buffy.

"I promise. We're having a child, and I can't be more happy! You've gave me a life and a child, Im not going anywhere," smiled Angel, kissing Buffy gently.

"I love you," whispered Buffy, putting her forehead against his.

"I love you too," smiled Angel.

"THANK GOD! IF YOU TWO BLOODY PILLOKS CARRIED ON ARGUING, I WOULD OF STAKED MYSELF!" shouted Spike.

"Oh my god, is he drunk ?" asked Buffy, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like it," sighed Angel.

Buffy and Angel walked into the kitchen. They watched as Spike and Willow passed the whisky bottle to each other, taking swigs out of it then laughing.

"He's such a ponce! You seen how his hair sticks up, he's bloody stupid!" laughed Spike.

"Spikey, you better think before you speak or you'll end up -"

"Bite me, Angel!" said Spike.

He stood up and immediantly fell back down. Angel rolled his eyes, he picked him up by his collar and dragged him down into the basement. Buffy walked over to Willow and took the bottle of whisky away from her, she put her arm around her waist and helped her stand up.

"Where are we going ?" asked Willow.

"Away from Spike, we'll go and look at baby catalogues," smiled Buffy.

Willow nodded and walked up the stairs, following Buffy into her room.

**Sorry that was so boring and crap. Its like 11pm and Im tired haha. Reviews are appreciated! Im trying to get atleast 100 reviews before 30 chapters :) So, lets see if we can do that! Thanks again everyone, your a bunch of stars! Love You all xxx**


	21. The secretive plan

**Three**** Months Pregnant.**

"Buffy, this is Tara," smiled Willow.

A timid girl stood besides Willow. She had a mixture of blonde and browny hair, blue eyes and was average height.

"Hey," grinned Buffy, holding out her hand.

"H-h-hi," smiled Tara, shaking her hand.

Buffy smiled. She wondered why she seemed so nervous, it wasn't like Buffy was going to slay her. Willow looked at the two, a smile plastered across her face. Buffy sat down, whenever she was stood on her feet for to long she would get dizzy. Buffy offered Tara and Willow a seat, Tara sat besides her and thanked her with a smile.

"Anyone want a drink ?" smiled Willow.

"I'll have a water, please," replied Tara, smiling.

"Buffy ?" asked Willow, turning to her pregnant friend.

"Yeah, I'll have a water too. Only thing I can keep down nowadays," laughed Buffy.

Willow nodded and made her way out of the living room, leaving Buffy and Tara alone. They sat in silence for a while; Buffy rubbing her stomach whilst Tara rubbed her hands together.

"How m-m-many months a-a-are you ?" asked Tara.

"Three months," smiled Buffy, rubbing her stomach.

Willow returned, she carried three glasses of water on a tray and passed them around. She couldn't help but smile, she had heard Tara and Buffy talk and was glad that they were getting on well. She took a sip of her water, it had become quiet so she decided to start up a conversation.

"So, when does Angel get back ?" asked Willow, turning to Buffy.

"Meant to be tonight, so tommorow then," laughed Buffy.

"Huh ?" chuckled Willow.

"He say's he'll come back one night, then returns the day after," replied Buffy, rolling her eyes.

Willow nodded, now she understood. Tara giggled slightly, before she took another sip of her water.

"Would you like a girl or a boy ?" asked Tara, gesturing towards Buffy's bump.

"Erm, well aslong as the babys healthy, Im not bovered," replied Buffy, smiling.

It was true. Buffy had heard over the years how parents wanted one or another, although Buffy disagreed with this. She decided that as long as her baby was healthy, then she didn't care what sex it was. If she decided the sex she wanted, then she would only be dissapointed if it was the opposite. She had already talked to Angel about the sex of the baby, he agreed with Buffy aswell that he was happy with either.

--

An hour later, Willow and Tara had left to go back to college. Buffy sat at home, watching Tv and moaning to herself at how boring it was. She wished Angel was with her, they probably would of gone out into town to look for baby things. Buffy decided to get up and go around to Giles' house, she could do with the air and she hadn't spoke to him in a long time. First, she stopped by the basement to tell Spike she was going out. However, it had took her a little longer as Spike questioned where she was going, who with and what she was doing. Finally, she was able to set off.

--

Spike waited for the front door to slam shut, he waited a few moment after before hewrapped the blanket around him and ran into the sitting room. He pulled the curtains shut, Willow, Tara and Anya walked through the front door and sat down.

"So, what's the plan ?" asked Spike.

"Well, Xander and Giles are at Giles' house, their going to stall Buffy and make her stay longer. And, I need to ring Angel," replied Willow, walking over to the house phone.

Willow picked up the phone, quickly tapped in a number and waited as it dialled. Willow and Spike had been in on the plan for ages, they asked Giles, Xander, Tara and Anya to help so it was a successful plan.

"Hey, Angel, its Willow. Buffy's out of the house, you can come back now," smiled Willow.

_"Ok, thanks Will!" replied Angel._

Willow hung up and turned back to the others.

"Now for part two of the plan," grinned Willow, gesturing for Tara and Anya to follow her.

--

Buffy walked to Giles', wondering what he was doing seen as he was unemployed. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer, although she never got one. She was confused, Giles was always in unless he was ignorning her which he wasn't. She was just about to knock again when the door swung open, Xander welcomed her in. Buffy looked around, the house was its usual tidy self.

"Wheres Giles ?" asked Buffy.

"Here," smiled Giles, walking in from the kitchen.

"Hey, so how are you two ?" questioned Buffy, taking a seat on the sofa.

"We're great, how are you ? How's the bun in the oven ?" smiled Xander, sitting next to her.

"Good. And, we're fine, thanks," smiled Buffy.

Xander dived into a conversation, Giles joined in at random times as they tried to stall Buffy from going home. Buffy was glad to have company, and to see her friends, it had been a while since she had sat with the two of them and had a decent conversation. Two hours later, Buffy had decided that she had bored them enough and decided to go home. It was like arguing with Spike all over again, Xander wouldn't rest until Buffy let him give her a ride home. However, Buffy had said no and that she could use the walk as she had been sat around enough without her slayer duties. Thats was when Giles had joined in the argument, Buffy was left with no choice so decided to let Xander drive her home.

"Why did you want to give me a ride so bad ?" asked Buffy, raising her eyebrow at Xander.

"Because I don't want my pregnant best friend out on the streets in the dark, Im a very loyal friend," grinned Xander, parking outside her house.

"Thats weird, my Mom's car isn't there," mumbled Buffy, getting out and shutting the car door behind her.

"Have a nice night," said Xander, a smile plastered across his face.

"Jeesh, Xand, your smiling that much Im surprised your cheeks don't hurt!" laughed Buffy.

He laughed and watched her walk to the door, the smile still plastered on his face. He drove off and left her for the amazing night that she had no idea about ...


	22. the successful plan

**One Month Later.**

**Four**** Month Pregnant.**

_Buffy stepped into the house, it was dark and quiet. Buffy dropped her handbag besides the door and looked into the living room; usually when it was dark, Spike would come out of the basement and watch tv. _

_"Spike ?" called out Buffy._

_When she got no reply, she spun on her heel and made her way into the dining room. She stopped still, her jaw dropped as she gazed at the scene infront of her. The whole room was lightened up by candles of all colours and sizes. A vase of roses stood in the centre of the table, two plates of food were also on each end of the table and two glasses besides them. Buffy noticed that on both of the plates were chicken salad, which was one the only things that Buffy could eat without throwing back up. She felt someones arms slip around her waist, which nearly caused her to jump in shock. She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled, she leant in and kissed him softly on the lips._

_"Whats this for ?" asked Buffy._

_"You'll see," smiled Angel, leading Buffy to the table._

_Angel pulled the chair out for Buffy, Buffy thanked him and sat down. Angel sat opposite her and smiled. Thats when Buffy realised that he was wearing the tuxedo that he had worn to her prom, this made her feel a little scruffy in her jeans and Angel's shirt._

_"Is that orange juice in the glasses' ?" laughed Buffy, nodding towards her glass._

_"Willow said you should be drinking alcohol when your pregnant," grinned Angel._

_Buffy gave him a questioning look, although he just shrugged it off and started eating. Buffy shrugged and began to eat, realising that this was the best chicken salad she had ever eaten. After they had finished eating, Buffy waited to see if Angel was going to surprise her._

_"Buffy. You know I love you and I would do anything for you and our baby -"_

_"Oh my god! Are you breaking up with me ? Again ? When Im pregnant ? How did I fall for this again ?" questioned Buffy, dropping her head in her hands._

_"What ? No, no! Im not breaking up with you," gasped Angel._

_"Oh, carry on," blushed Buffy, raising her head._

_"I love you, with every inch of my soul. I couldn't live without you, I would do anything to be with you and our child. And you've shown me what true love really is, I can't thank you enough," smiled Angel, he stood up and walked towards Buffy._

_Buffy smiled at him, her heart melting as she listened to his speech._

_"And I know that we're going to be fantastic parents, and that we have alot of days to come. And I never want to be alone again, I want to be with you - forever. Thats why Im going to ask; Buffy, will you marry me ?" asked Angel, getting down on his knee._

_Buffy's jaw dropped as Angel pulled out a velvet box and flashed an expensive, diamond engagment ring. Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes, she cursed her pregnancy hormones. Buffy knew that she didn't want to be one of them women who got married because she was pregnant, but this was Angel and he was the love of her life._

_"Yes," grinned Buffy._

_Angel grinned and slipped the ring on Buffy's finger. Buffy stood up, pulling Angel up with her. She looked into his eyes, she saw a sparkle that she had never seen before. Angel kissed her lightly, soon it turned into something more passionate._

"Aw! Thats so beautiful," cooed Willow, as Buffy finished her story for the fourth time.

Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Spike had come around the next day. Each of them wanted to know if Buffy had accepted Angel's proposal and if she liked the plan that they had put together.

"Yes. So, after the baby is born, I will be Mrs Buffy Anne Angelus," grinned Buffy, flashing her ring again.

Buffy and Angel had decided to get married after the baby was born. Buffy hadn't been too keen on going down the aisle like a blimp, she wanted her slim body back which would be easier to find a dress. Also their child could be a ring boy or flower girl, depending on the sex, with a little bit of assistance.

"No, we're using your last name," said Angel.

"You do know that usually the women take then men's last name," laughed Buffy.

"Yes. But I don't want you or my childs last name 'Angelus.' It'll always remind me of the monster I was," frowned Angel, wincing at the thought.

"_Was_; as in past tense. Your one of us now, Angel," smiled Willow.

Angel smiled gratefully. He had gotten closer with Willow now, ever since she had phoned to tell him about Buffy's pregnancy. If it wasn't for Willow, he might of not been engaged to Buffy or even aware that she was pregnant. He owed Willow alot, although she would never admit it.

"So, is it _'Angelus'_ or _'Summers'_ ? 'Cause Im confused," asked Xander, looking towards Buffy and Angel.

"Summers," replied Angel quickly.

"Angel Summers ? Sounds like a bloody perfume!" laughed Spike, who had been quiet until then.

Angel smacked him around his head.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it ? Like them expensive perfumes that Xander won't buy me," said Anya, who threw Xander a disgusted look.

"Anya, not the time!" whispered Xander.

"I think Angel Summers is nice," smiled Tara.

Angel gave her an appreciated look, he didn't know her to well but, from Buffy had told him, she seemed nice.

"Yeah, for a women's fragrance," muttered Spike.

This earnt him another smack around the head from Angel and Willow. Buffy rolled her eyes and grinned at Xander, who was finding it rather fun watching Spike get smacked around the head.

"What did your Mom think, Buffy ?" asked Tara.

"She was thrilled, surprisingly. I know she was hasty because of everything that happened with my Dad, but she knows we're nothing like them," smiled Buffy, kissing Angel on the cheek.

"Well, I would say '_lets celebrate!'_ But somebody can't drink alcohol," grinned Xander, staring at Buffy.

"Hey! It isn't just my fault that Im pregnant, its Angel's aswell," chuckled Buffy.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Because he had sex with you, right ?" asked Anya.

Everyone stopped laughing, it turned into an awkward atmosphere.

"Was that one of them moments when I make everyone feel awkward ?" questioned Anya, turning to Xander.

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Xander, kissing her lightly on the lips.

**A/N - Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! It really means alot to me :) Your all an important part of this story, because without the readers - there is no story. x**


	23. trip to the beach

**Still ****four**** months pregnant.**

Buffy sat on her bed,a pen in her hand as she wrote in her Baby book. Well, it was just a notepad where she wrote down things that had happened whilst she was pregnant. She figured that she wanted to remember the first time she was pregnant, because although she might be pregnant again, she would never have another _first _pregnancy. Buffy shut her book, dropped it down on the bedside table and lay down. She now couldn't see her toes when she lay down, her tiny bump blocked them out. If Buffy hadn't been a slim and rather skinny girl, then she would never of noticed her small bump which was growing by the day. She had now entered her second trimester, which had gone rather fast to Buffy. After Willow had looked up on the internet, she found out that she should soon feel the baby kicking soon and that Buffy was going to put on more weight. Buffy yawned and was soon fast asleep.

**One Week Later. **

"Buffy, honey! We have to go soon," called Angel.

"IN A MINUTE!" yelled Buffy.

Angel shrugged and made his way into the kitchen. Joyce was packing some food up for their trip to the beach. Willow and Tara were helping her, whilst Anya and Xander packed the car. Spike leant against the basement door, his blanket wrapped around him which protected him from the sun. Willow had decided on the trip after deciding that they all needed to get away for a while, and to let Buffy have a fun day out seen as she moaned about being bored alot. Xander and Anya joined them in the kitchen, Joyce finished packing the food and placed it in a bag before passing it to Xander. Now, all they were waiting for was Giles and Buffy. The front door opened and Giles quickly rushed in, he headed into the kitchen and panted an apology.

"Where's Buffy ?" asked Giles.

"Still upstairs, she's in a cranky mood," laughed Willow, her and Angel shared a knowing glance.

"Argh, I suspect thats her pregnancy hormones," replied Giles.

Buffy walked into the kitchen. She wore a tight top, which showed her smallish bump, and a pair of shorts. A bag was thrown over her shoulders whilst a pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. Her hair was up in a pony tail, which kept it from sticking to her kneck when she sweated.

"Are we going or what ?" questioned Buffy.

"You heard the woman, people! Lets go," laughed Xander, heading out of the backdoor.

Angel chucked Spike the house keys, told him not to let anyone in before shutting the backdoor behind him. Xander and Anya got in Xander's car, followed by Willow and Tara who got in the back. Joyce and Giles followed Buffy and Angel over to Angel's car. After many protests, and a reminder of last time she drove, Buffy slammed the door on passengers side and grumbled. Joyce and Giles got in the back, whilst Angel got in the drivers seat and shoved the keys in the ignition. Angel, who's car was faster than Xander's, led the way to the beach and let Xander follow behind him.

"Like I didn't know where the beach was," huffed Xander to the three woman.

Finally, all eight of them arrived at the beach. Buffy was out of the car first, she was already lay down on the sand when everyone else joined her. Angel lay his towel down besides her, he sat down and looked out towards the sea. Willow lay her towel on the other side of Buffy, Tara besides Willow and Joyce besides Tara. Giles lay his next to Angel, Xander then lay his next to Giles before Anya dropped hers and ran towards the sea. Xander got up, he began to follow Anya.

"Better make sure she doesn't drown herself," laughed Xander, waving to the others.

"Have you ever considered calling your baby 'Summer' ?" asked Willow, "its a lovely name!"

"Summer Summers. Has a ring to it," laughed Buffy, who now seemed in a happier mood.

"Oh yeah, there could be a slight problem with that name," chuckled Willow, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"And, anyway, we could have a son," grinned Angel.

"I think your going to have a girl, I can almost feel it," said Willow.

"Let's see if everyone agree's with you," replied Buffy.

Tara, Willow and Giles thought that Buffy would have a girl, however, Angel and Joyce thought she would have a boy.

"Don't forget to ask Xander and Anya!" said Willow, proud that girls were winning.

"Ask us what ?" asked Xander, sitting back down on his towel.

Anya sat back down on her's, she was fully wet from head to toe. However, Xander remained dry even his feet weren't wet.

"What sex you think Buffy's baby will be," replied Willow.

"Oh thats easy; girl, hands down," laughed Xander.

"What about you, Anya ?" asked Joyce.

"I think a boy," replied Anya.

Buffy thought for a moment, she tried to see if she could feel anything which told her the sex of her baby. Although, she knew that she had no chance so decided on what her head was telling her.

"I think Im going to have a boy," said Buffy.

Angel, Joyce and Anya grinned with pride, like they had won a prize or something.

"We'll see next month, thats when your scan is to find out the sex," smiled Tara.

Buffy nodded. She pulled off her shoes then pulled off Angel's, everyone gave her confused and questioning glances. Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him up, she began dragging him down the sand and towards the sea. She smiled at Angel and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," whispered Angel.

"I love you too. Hows human life going for you ?" asked Buffy, smiling gently.

"Two hundred and forty something years of living, and these four months have been the time of my life. Im here, engaged to you and about the become a Father," grinned Angel, kissing Buffy again.

"When we talked about the future two years ago, I never thought this is where we would end up. Together, forever," said Buffy, kissing Angel again.

"Ewww! Gross!" shouted a little boy.

Buffy and Angel pulled apart, grinning as they watched the little boy run off. They both laughed.

"Better get used to it," laughed Buffy. "Now, come on, I brought you down here so we can go in the sea!"

Angel rolled his eyes as Buffy dragged him into the sea. They waddled in until the water reached their knees, Angel thanked god that he had put shorts on which the water didn't reach. Buffy looked out across the sea, she hadn't been to the beach for a rather long time. Buffy took Angel's hand in hers, she knew he had probably never been to the beach in the daylight and was happy that she could share the expirience with him. Buffy, suddenly, gasped.

"What ? Is everything Ok ?" asked Angel, panicking as he noticed Buffy's pressed his against her stomach.

He noticed Buffy's lips turn into a smile and he gave her a questioning look. Minutes passed, his hand was still held on Buffy's stomach.

"What am I -"

Angel stopped in mid sentence, he felt the baby kick!

"Oh my god, " whispered Angel.

He turned to Buffy, tears welled up in her eyes. Angel leaned forward and kissed her passionatly, only breaking apart when he needed air. A grin spread across his face, he stood behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"We're a family," whispered Angel.

**What do you all think ? Tell me in your review if you think Buffy will have a girl or boy. I've already decided and gave the baby a name :) So, everyone please let me know! And thanks so much for the reviews. Britt Magicaltears mentioned about Dawn, who will now be included next chapter. The timeline will now be in season five, and the key storyline will start to unfold. Which will be fun to right seen as Buffy's pregnant. Also, it might be a little different to the Tv one, but its just my imagination waffling on. Thanks again! x**


	24. Its a

**One Month Later.**

**Five**** Months Pregnant.**

"Dawn! I need the bathroom, if you don't get out then I'll vomit on you!" yelled Buffy.

Joyce and Angel rolled over in their beds, they grabbed a pillow and shoved it infront of their faces, trying their best to block out the threats coming from Buffy. Dawn unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom, she was about to say something to her older sister but Buffy rushed straight past her. Dawn sighed as she slammed the door, she heard her sister throw up and decided to wait until she came out before talking to her. Five minutes later, Buffy opened the door and shuffled out towards the stairs. Dawn followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, Buffy bit her lip and decided not to shout at her.

"You have a doctors appointment today," smiled Dawn, sitting up at the table.

"Dawn, I know when my appointments are!" replied Buffy calmy.

"Can I come with you ?" asked Dawn, she put on her innocent.

"Course you can," smiled Buffy.

"Really ?" questioned Dawn, surprised that her sister had said yes.

"No," laughed Buffy, taking out a cup and filling it with water.

Buffy took a drink before washing out of the cup and leaving it to dry. She knew that Dawn would rant on now about her unborn niece or nephew, like she had done whenever Buffy wouldn't allow her to a doctors appointment.

"Buffy, please! I'll be good and I won't annoy you or Angel. Please! I want to know the sex of my unborn niece or nephew!" moaned Dawn, following Buffy into the sitting room.

"No, because Mom wants to come aswell!" replied Buffy, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Mom wants to go where ?" asked Joyce, shuffling into the room and sitting besides Buffy.

Buffy looked at her Mom; she seemed paler, she noticed how croaky her voice sounded and couldn't miss the dark bags under her eyes. Buffy was about to question her when Dawn spoke.

"You want to go to Buffy's appointment, today," replied Dawn.

"Oh, honey, I don't think I can," sighed Joyce, rubbing her head.

"Oh, Mom, why ?" frowned Buffy.

"I have this extremely painful headache, they've been bugging me for a few weeks now. Sorry honey," frowned Joyce, stroking Buffy's hair.

"Its Ok, Mom, I want you to get better," smiled Buffy.

"Hey! You can take Dawnie," grinned Joyce.

"YAY!" cheered Dawn.

"Oh no," mumbled Buffy, rolling her eyes.

"Im going to get ready," grinned Dawn, running upstairs.

"Mommmm!" moaned Buffy, turning to her Mother.

"What ? Its my job," laughed Joyce, standing up and making her way towards the kitchen.

Buffy dropped her head in her hands and sighed, taking Dawn was an accident waiting to happen. She suddenly felt someone sit besides her, she thought Dawn had come back or her Mother until they snaked their arms around her waist. Buffy leaned back into Angel's chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whats Dawnie so excited about ?" asked Angel.

"She's coming with us to the doctors appointment," mumbled Buffy through gritted teeth.

"What about your Mom ?" asked Angel.

"She's got a headache and feels ill, so Mom said to take Dawn," sighed Buffy.

"Dawn will be fine, trust me," smiled Angel, stroking Buffy's hair like her Mom did.

"Its not just Dawn Im worried about, its Mom aswell. She keeps getting these headaches and Im worried about her," frowned Buffy.

"She'll be fine, she's a 'Summers' woman," whispered Angel, kissing Buffy on the forehead.

-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ben, Buffy's doctor, rubbed the gel on Buffy's stomach. Buffy winced, Ben had warned her that it would be cold. Now, he was rubbing a transducer over her stomach, Buffy craned her kneck so she could look at the screen. She felt Angel's hand slide into hers, he softly squeezed it as he looked at the screen too.

"Awww!" cooed Dawn, moving closer to the screen.

"Thats our baby," whispered Angel, kissing Buffy's hand.

"Well, I can inform you that your baby is healthy and perfect in every way," smiled the Ben.

Buffy and Angel looked at the screen. You could see the outline of their baby in black and white, Buffy was close to tears as she looked at the life growing inside of her.

"Can we know the sex, now ?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn!" snapped Buffy, giving her a _don't-be-pushy _look.

"Course you can, if thats alright with your sister," chuckled Ben.

"Do you want to know ?" asked Buffy, turning to Angel.

"Yeah, I want to see who was right when we were at the beach," laughed Angel.

"Oh! When we went last month ? And most people thought it was a boy, even you and me," smiled Dawn, nodding at Buffy.

"Yeah, we'd like to know, please," grinned Buffy, turning back to Ben.

"Ok, you are going have a -"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Joyce, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Giles and even Spike sat and waited patiently. Buffy and Angel were waiting for a dramatic effect, Dawn looked like she was ready to burst as she bit on her lip. Most of the girls were biting their nails, fiddling with their bracelets or playing with their hair, whilst the boys sat still and stared at the couple.

"Willow, Tara, Giles and Xander. You thought I was going to have a girl ?" asked Buffy.

"Wait! You actually voted on what you thought she was going to have ?! Well, peaches, I think you'll have a great, big ponce like your fiancee," grinned Spike.

"Watch it, Spikey," grumbled Angel.

"And Mom, Anya and Spike. You thought I was going to have a boy ?" questioned Buffy again.

"Oh, will you get on with it, peaches ? I've spent the last bloody hour sat here waiting with these ponces!" muttered Spike.

"Willow, Im going to trust your feelings more from now on! Because, Im having a girl!" grinned Buffy.

All at once, everyone got up and hugged Buffy. Well, everyone but Spike and Dawn who sat where they were, and Angel who already knew. Willow squeeled and began to talk about clothes and little shoes. Tara and Xander congratulated her over and over again, Anya mumbled something about she knew it was going to be a girl anyway, and Giles continued to hug her.

"So, does that mean that we can start buying her things ?" asked Willow.

"Yes, but don't waste all your money on presents and gifts," laughed Buffy.

"Have you got any names yet ?" asked Joyce.

"Not yet. I think it'll take us a while before we set on one, together," replied Buffy.

**From now on, the posts might be longer or their will be more for each month. I need to fit in some important parts for the 'Key' storyline! Thanks again everyone! And I know Ben worked in another ward, but I just wanted him to be Buffy's doctor for her pregnancy which would be kind of a spin! Love You x**


	25. They get to your family!

**Still ****Five**** Months pregnant.**

Buffy and Angel walked past the abandoned building, talking about the recent changes in their lives. Angel had decided to take Buffy out for a walk, he knew that she hated being cooped up inside and thought she could do with the air. He had sent Spike out on patrol, however he still had a stake incase he needed it. Angel had been worried about Buffy, her Mom continued to get headaches that the doctors couldn't explain which made Buffy feel weak and useless. Angel had caught her crying the other day, he knew part of it was because of her pregnancy hormones, although he knew that she was scared for her Mom. But, everything wasn't bad because Giles had finally opened the magic shop he now owned which brought a smile to his face.

"Excuse me ?"

Buffy and Angel turned around, a man stood behind them with a glowing ball in his hands. The man rushed towards them, which made Angel put his arms protectively around Buffy's waist. However, the man looked rather old with his grey hair, Angel noticed that he was wearing a uniform aswell.

"Oh, don't worry, Im not going to hurt you. Im the night guard here, you dropped your glow-ball thingy," laughed the man, passing Angel the ball.

"I don't -"

"Thanks," smiled Buffy, nodding to the man.

"Glow balls, huh? I swear, I don't get your generation. What is that thing?" laughed the nightguard.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out," mumbled Buffy, looking at the ball thing in Angel's hand.

The nightguard nodded and turned around, walking back into the night.

"What is it ?" asked Buffy.

Angel looked the glowing ball in his hands, he observed it carefully as he and Buffy decided to walk home.

"Its an orb, but Im not sure what for," mumbled Angel, turning the ball over in his hands.

"Giles will know. And if not, then some of his many books can tell us," grinned Buffy, taking the orb off him.

Angel snatched the orb off her.

"What ?" she questioned.

"We don't know what it is. I don't want you or my daughter nowhere near it!" replied Angel.

Buffy rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, she loved it when he was overprotective. They walked back to their house, continuing to talk about the orb and what it was for. Angel suggested that it was paranormal as it was so shiny, although Buffy thought it had probably just been polished alot. They finally arrived home and slipped inside, they made their way upstairs. Buffy poked her head through Dawn's door, she was fast asleep and snoring rather loudly. Buffy grinned and closed the door, she made her way towards her Mothers room. Buffy poked her head through, her Mother was asleep although she was tossing and turning alot, Buffy heard her groan in her sleep. She shut the door behind her and sighed, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Buffy tip-toed into her room, Angel was already stripped down to his boxers and lay in bed. Buffy pulled off her shoes, jeans, jacket and top before pulling a nightie over her head.

"I wish I could help my Mom more," sighed Buffy, getting in besides Angel.

"You know she appreciates everything you do for her," whispered Angel.

Buffy nodded, wincing as the orbs light blinded her. She picked up a pink baby bib, which Dawn couldn't resist buying, and put it over the orb which dimmed the light a little.

"Love you," smiled Angel, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Love you, too," whispered Buffy, snuggling his warm chest.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Buffy poured a glass of orange juice and placed it on the tray. She looked down at the breakfast she had made her Mom; toast, bacon, eggs, some carrot sticks in a pot and now orange juice. She, also, put a little vase with a rose in it to make it beautiful. Dawn walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"Dawn, touch nothing," said Buffy.

"Who died and made you the iron chef ?" asked Dawn, raising her eyebrow cockily.

"Look, Mom's sick and I made her a nice non-instant breakfast for once. And I don't need you -"

Buffy was cut off when she heard something smash. She looked down and noticed Dawn had knocked over the rose vase on the tray.

"Ooopsie," whispered Dawn.

"Doing that," finished Buffy, shaking her head.

Suddenly, Joyce walked into the kitchen with her blue dressing gown wrapped around her, a big smile across her face for the first time in days.

"Oh! Check out the "Pamper Mom" platter," laughed Joyce, she turned to Dawn and asked - "You two do all this?"

"Oh, Buffy helped," replied Dawn.

"I did not 'help' ..."

"I'm sure you did, whats this for anyway ?" smiled Joyce, taking a seat at the table.

"We knew you were feeling less-than-great so..." grinned Buffy.

"Yeah, the headaches they said would go away came back and brought some friends along with," mumbled Joyce, rubbing her head.

"Well, what did the doctor say?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, take four of some-pills a day and come back for tests," replied Joyce.

"So, they don't know what's wrong ?" questioned Buffy again.

"Not yet," sighed Joyce.

"Well, that's unacceptable. I think we should get a second opinion," said Buffy, hands on her hips.

"Well, we need a first opinion first, honey," chuckled Joyce.

"Okay, we'll go right now," replied Buffy, about to waddle out of the kitchen.

"Buffy, I know you're concerned, okay? But don't be. I'm still the only mom, for now. Which means I get to worry about you two. Which is a good thing because you're a pregnant Vampire Slayer. And you... you are my little punkin' belly!" laughed Joyce, pulling Dawn onto her knee.

"But, Im a Mom aswell so its a mother thing. So, I will go and wake up Angel so he can take me for your pills!" grinned Buffy, waddling out of the kitchen.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The technician handed Buffy a bottle of pills. Buffy read the label, she turned and held Angels' hand as they began to walk out.

"Buffy! Angel!"

Buffy and Angel turned around to see their doctor who had done their ultrasound the other week.

"Hey Ben!" smiled Buffy.

Suddenly, a man is pushed down on a gurney. The doctors halt it besides Ben, asking him to take a look at him. Buffy and Angel looked at the man, before looking at each other. It was the nightguard from a few weeks ago. He began to sit up and struggle, Ben pulled him back down whilst another set of doctors tighted his restraints.

"I don't belong here. I have important instructions. Fascists!" shouted the nightguard.

"Now you're hurting the nice orderly who's here to help you, "sighed Ben, he turned to the nurse. "I need nine cc's of Phenobarbital in this guy and -"

Buffy slammed the nightguard down with one arm and effortlessy held him there.

"Or not. Now lets strap him, for his own good. And not to be sexist in the workplace but you've got some serious muscle for a pregnant girl," chuckled Ben.

"Erm..." mumbled Buffy.

"She used to work out with me at the gym," smiled Angel.

"That explains it," laughed Ben.

Suddenly, the nightguard grabbed hold of Buffy's arm and looked at the bottle in her hand.

"Doesn't even help. Doesn't make a damn bit of difference!" he muttered.

Angel pulled her hand out of the man's grip, he pulled her into his chest in a protective way.

"I've met this guy. He's a security guard. He's not crazy," said Buffy.

"If you say so," mumbled Ben.

The nightguard turned back to look at Buffy, his eyes stared into her in a creepy way.

"They're coming at you. Don't think you're above it, missy. They come through the family! They get to your family!" shouted the nightguard.

"My family ? What about my family ?" questioned Buffy.

The doctors wheeled him off, Ben apologised before following them.

"Angel, what did he mean ?" whimpered Buffy.

"I don't know, honey," replied Angel, steering her towards the exit.

**I know Ben is her pregnancy doctor, but maybe he could help out everywhere. So, tell me what you think ? And lets see if I can get up to 100 reviews in this post :) Oh, and was it a dissapointment to anyone that she was having a girl ? Let me know x**


	26. The Key

**A/N:**** I think this is going to be a VERY VERY long chapter! So hold onto your seats! I hope it isn't too boring for you all.**

**Five**** Months Pregnant Still.**

Buffy rushed into the magic shop, she had given the pills to her Mom before dragging Angel out again. She waddled up to Giles and pulled him to the side.

"Giles, I have an idea what's making my Mom sick," said Buffy.

"Have you spoken with her Doctors ?" asked Giles.

Buffy hadn't noticed that Willow, Anya and Angel were now stood, listening to their conversation. Buffy picked up the orb, that she had given Giles the day after she found it and held it up.

"They won't find anything. What's hurting her- it's supernatural. The night watchman who found this thing? He went crazy," replied Buffy.

Willow, Giles and Anya backed away cautiously. Buffy and Angel stayed where they were, they knew nothing would happen.

"It won't hurt us. We had it on us all night. But this guy, he saw things... he said things," said Buffy.

"Such as ?" questioned Giles, taking off his glasse's and wiping them.

"They'll come at me through my family," replied Buffy worridly.

"Who will ?" asked Giles.

"I don't know yet. But whatever touched this guy, it made him see through what the rest of us are seeing. He knew someone's hurting my Mom and they're trying to get to me or maybe my daughter," frowned Buffy, passing Angel the orb.

"It's possible but still... the ramblings of a madman aren't much to go on," sighed Giles.

"Yeah, but it's a start. We need to find out who's making my mom sick and how. We need to find who before they hurt anyone else, like you guys or my baby," whispered Buffy.

_Later ..._

Angel flipped through a book whilst Buffy slept. He looked at her, leaning on the table with her mouth wide open and chuckled. Everyone else was bustling about the shop, helping customers which stressed them out.

"You know, Angel, there used to be this French sorcerer back in the 16th I-don't-know-what named-"

"Cloutier?" asked Giles.

"So cute in his little knickers. But he had this one spell demons just hated called tirer la couture," continued Anya.

"Pull the curtain back," said Angel.

Buffy sat up and rubbed her eyes, she began to listen carefully as Anya spoke to Angel.

"A spell to see spells... well, a trance to see spells, actually, but you get the idea. Try that," smiled Anya.

"What do you mean "see" spells?" questioned Buffy.

"Well, all spells leave a trace signature. It's just not perceptible to the human eye. In this case, it could be the image of a hand choking your mother," frowned Giles.

"Or a cloud of mist around her," added Anya, continuing to gift wrap a hourglass.

"Or maybe the shape of the demon that's performing the spell?" asked Willow, looking at Giles.

"Yes, possibly," replied Giles.

"Okay, so I'll do what Monsieur Silk Knickers did. I'll go home, I'll get trancey and I'll see what's affecting my mom," said Buffy, standing up and wandering around.

"I don't know, Buffy. Trances whilst your pregnant ?" asked Willow.

"She has a point," said Angel.

"Also, the Sorcerer Cloutier was legendary. His skills at achieving higher states of consciousness were-"

"Better than mine ? But I've been practising my concentration skills, and Angel will be there to help," smiled Buffy.

"Are you sure your ready ?" asked Giles.

"It's my mom. I'll get ready. What do I need ?" asked Buffy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Buffy sat in the middle of her room and dumped out a bag of incense, powders and other magickal talismans.

"Thank you for helping," smiled Buffy.

"Its Ok, just promise to stay safe," whispered Angel, stroking her cheek.

"I will, I promise," replied Buffy.

"So, what do I have to do ?" asked Angel.

"The incense needs to be ignited. And this stuff needs to get poured around me in a circle, counter-clockwise," smiled Buffy.

Angel did as he was told before stepping back and sitting on the bed. He decided to wait until the spell was over.

"Honey, you might have to go incase I can't concentrate," smiled Buffy.

"Fine, just keep yourself and our daughter safe," replied Angel, kissing her lips then kissing her stomach.

"You know me," winked Buffy.

Angel grinned and walked out of her room. He decided to go and talk to Dawn, it would keep her away from Buffy's room and stop her from questioning what she was doing.

X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Day turned into night, Buffy sat in her room and continued to concentrate. Buffy's eye suddenly snapped open, she knew the spell was complete and stood up. She moved towards her door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. She realised that the whole house had become sepia-toned and wavery, it felt like she was walking on air. She walked downstairs and into the sitting room, the familar house became strange to her.

"Buffy ?"

Buffy heard her Mom calling her, but it sounded like she was calling from a distant. Her Mom walked into the living room, she was dressed and was putting on her overcoat.

"Mom ? Are you going out ?" asked Buffy.

She studied her Mom, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were no hands choking her Mom, no swirl of white mist or a figure of a demon. She just looked ordinary Mom.

"Well, either modern medicine's working or I just took the world's best placebo. Either way, I'm going out for a couple of hours," chuckled Joyce.

"Nothing," whispered Buffy, her eyes still focused on her Mom.

"Hmm ?"

"Theres nothing," mumbled Buffy again.

Buffy stared at her Mom, she tried to detect anything abnormal, but everything seemed fine. Her attention was suddenly drawn to a family photograph on the wall behind her Mom. The picture showed Joyce, Buffy and Dawn smiling happily.Although, Dawn's image appeared and disappeared, flickering in and out of the photo like a bad television reception. Buffy moved closer, trying to get a better look at the photograph.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You seem a little out of it. Hey... Buffy?" said Joyce.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Long day's all, carrying a baby and everything. You go, have a nice time," smiled Buffy.

"You're so grown up," smiled Joyce.

Buffy watched as her Mom headed for the door, shutting it behind a few minutes later. Buffy turned her attention to another family photograph, she picked it up and saw Dawn fading in and out again. Buffy turned around and headed up towards Dawn's room, she opened the door and walked in. Dawn wasn't there, although Angel was sat on the bed and talking. Buffy stood in wonder as the entire room around her shifted back and forth between Dawn's normal room and a room full of boxes: a storage room. Buffy heard Dawn and Angel calling her name. She turned; Angel was stood where he was, solid and not fading in and out. Although, Dawn stood with her arms folded, she continued to fade in and out of reality like her things.

"Buffy, whats up ?" asked Angel.

"Who said you could come in my room ?" questioned Dawn.

"Your not my sister," said Buffy coldly.

Buffy suddenly felt a shiver. She realised that the spell had worn off, especially as everything didn't seem wavery and ghost-like. She blinked a few times, she realised that Dawn was talking and Angel was watching her.

"Yeah! Like I even want to be related to your nasty self-"

Buffy seized Dawn by the arms, Angel stepped forward and pulled her off of her sister.

"Ow! What are you doing?" questioned Dawn.

"What are you ?" asked Buffy.

Dawn and Angel gave her a questioning look.

"You want to hurt me ?" asked Buffy, grabbing Dawn by the arms again.

"Buffy, whats going on ?" whispered Angel.

"Let go of me, you freak!" spat Dawn.

"Then you deal with me," muttered Buffy.

"Im telling Mom," cried Dawn, pulling herself away from Buffy.

"You stay away from my Mother," snapped Buffy.

Buffy shoveed Dawn against the wall with tremendous force. Dawn stared at Buffy, shocked, Buffy stared back, her gaze unwavering. Angel stood inbetween them, he told Dawn to go in the kitchen and wait for him there.Suddenly, the phone began to ring so Angel rushed downstairs to get it.

"Hello ?"

"Angel! Im glad I've caught you. I think we may have underestimated what we're dealing with," sighed Giles.

"What do you mean ?" asked Angel, noticing Buffy was now stood besides him.

"We've uncovered more than expected about this orb. It's called the Dagon Sphere and it has a history going back many centuries," replied Giles.

"It's a protective device, used to ward off ancient primordial evil," said Angel.

"Any word on what this evil looks like?" asked Buffy from besides Angel.

"Unfortunately, no. This is where accounts get vague. All we've managed to uncover so far is the Dagon Sphere was created to repel That Which Cannot Be Named," replied Giles, who had heard Buffy on the other end.

"I'm going to go back to the factory where we found it. Whoever planted this will have answers," said Angel.

"Angel, I know your strong and able but do be careful. Anything that goes unnamed is usually an object of deep worship or great fear- maybe both. Has Buffy completed the trance? Did she see what's harming her mother?" asked Giles.

Angel felt Buffy poke him in the back, although she didn't need to, he sensed Dawn walk into the room the moment she did.

"Erm, later," replied Angel, he put the phone down.

"Im coming to the factory with you," said Buffy, pulling on her jacket.

"No, you're not, you're pregnant Buffy! God knows what could be lurking in the shadows!" replied Angel, walking to the door.

"Fine, what if I stay close to the factory but don't go in ? Atleast you'll have back-up," said Buffy, following Angel.

"Im not putting you in danger, I'll be back soon," answered Angel.

"You know Im going to come whether you say so or not," grinned Buffy.

"Fine. We'll be back soon, Dawnie," smiled Angel, closing the door behind him and Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angel flicked on his flashlight and started to explore the corridors of the abandoned building. He came across a gaping hole in the wall and the remains of the steel door. He examined the wreckage with concern. Angel shined his light over the shattered remains of the blast door, then looked deeper into the room. He saw a monk, hardly conscious and tied to the chair. He ran over to him and began to loosen his restraints.

"It was you who planted the Dagon Sphere, right? I got it. Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look," said Angel.

Angel sensed someone behind him, although he decided to not make his move until whoever it was had come closer.

"I have had experience with stuff like this before. Best of all... "

Angel whirled around and grabbed a woman by the throat.

"Im not as stupid as you think," smiled Angel.

She gave Angel a withering look, wrenched Angel's arm from her neck and backhanded him with such force that he flew fifty feet across the room. He hit the cement wall and cracked it. Angel fell to floor and looked up at the woman, stunned at her power.

"You sure about that last part, handsome ?" questioned the woman.

Angel stood back up, ready to fight but the woman slammed him back into the cement wall again, face first. The wall cracked under the force. The blonde woman stepped towards him and seized him by the shoulders. Shethrew him into a pillar. He stood up shakily, ignoring the blood that was pouring from his face.

"And another thing? I just want you to know. The whole "beat ya to death" thing I'm doing? It's valuable time out of life that I'm never gonna get back," sighed the woman.

"What a shame," grunted Angel.

Angel tried to fight back but she grabbed both his arms and wrenched them downwards. Angel bit his lip, he tried not to cry out in pain.

"Wait, I've always wanted to try this. You know that thing with worms where if you have one, you rip it in half, you got two worms? Do you think that'll work with you?" questioned the woman, now smirking.

Usually, Angel would of hated to hit a woman, especially as she didn't look like a demon, but this was an emergency. Angel slammed his head into the blonde's face and broke free. The woman cried out in shock, she seemed more offended than hurt.

"You hit me ? Are you crazy or somethin' ? Boys should never hit girls," shouted the woman.

The woman stepped towards Angel, he began to fight for all he was worth.

"You can't go around hitting people. What, were you born in a barn? Fine. Be that way," grumbled the blonde.

She easily blocked Angels's next punch and swung him around into the wall. She was about to aim a punch for Angels head but he quickly ducked which sent blonde's fist through the concrete. She picked Angel up by the throat and held him there, gasping for air.

"I just noticed something. You have super powers. That is so cool. Can you fly?" grinned the blonde.

She hurled Angel across the room where he landed, dazed, next to the dying monk. Angel got to his feet and prepared to fight the woman again but realized the monk was his first priority. He helped him out of the chair.

"Hey! Hands off my holy man!" roared the woman.

Angel picked him up and ran towards the window. Realizing what Angel was about to do, the woman charged after them. She was too late: Angel crashed through the window with the monk and tumbled to the ground below. The blonde stumbled to a halt when the heel on her shoe broke off. She took off the shoe and glowered at it in frustration. She threw the shoe and then began to stamp her feet, furiously, on the floor. The force from her blows cracked the floor and she looked up as the support pillars shattered and the ceiling came crashing down on her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Angel! What the hell happened ?" questioned Buffy.

She was shocked to see all his face cut and bruised, it also made her squeezy when she saw all the blood. Angel let go off the monk, he slid down the fence and took a deep breath. Buffy watched as smoke billowed from the floor that Angel had just came crashing out of.

"My journey's done, I think" mumbled the Monk.

"What do you mean ?" questioned Angel.

"The Key. You must protect the Key," sighed the Monk.

"What key ?" asked Buffy, dropping down to the monks height.

"Many more die if you don't keep it safe," trembled the Monk.

"How ? What is it ?" questioned Angel, kneeling besides the Monk aswell.

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door," replied the Monk, taking deep breaths.

"The Dagon Sphere?" asked Buffy.

"No. For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren, its only keepers. Then the abomination found us. We had to hide the Key, gave it form, molded it flesh... made it human and sent it to you," gasped the Monk.

Buffy now understood, she understood everything.

"Dawn," whispered Buffy.

"She's the key," replied the Monk.

"You put that in my house?" questioned Buffy, shaking her head.

"They knew the Slayer would protect it," said Angel, taking her hand in his.

"My memories ? My Mom's ?"

"We built them," answered the Monk.

"Then un-build them! This is my life you're -"

Buffy cut off, the Monk had started coughing heavily and was sliding down the fence more.

"You cannot abandon," wheezed the Monk.

"I didn't ask for this! I don't even know... what is she?" asked Buffy, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Human... now human. And helpless. Please... she's an innocent in this. She needs you," begged the Monk.

"She's not my sister?" whispered Buffy, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She doesn't know that," replied the Monk.

The monk exhaled one last time, his eyes became still and he moved no more. Buffy stares at him, wishing he would explain it more. She stood up, Angel wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to walk home, in silence. Buffy couldn't get this new information in her head, it seemed so unreal that her baby sister wasn't her actual sister at all. Angel found it weird aswell, he known Dawn since he started dating Buffy, he didn't understand it either.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Im sorry," whispered Buffy, leaning against Dawn's door.

"You hurt my arm," moaned Dawn, not looking at her sister.

"I know," sighed Buffy, rubbing her stomach.

"Butthole. Didn't think you'd be that strong if you were pregnant," muttered Dawn.

"Really sorry," apologised Buffy.

"I tell you I have this theory? It goes where you're the one who's not my sister. 'Cause mom adopted you from a shoebox full of baby howler monkeys and never told you 'cause it could hurt your delicate baby feelings," said Dawn, she seemed pretty serious.

"Thats your theory ?" asked Buffy, stepping into Dawn's room.

"Explains your fashion sense. And your smell," replied Dawn.

"I'm sorry, Ok ?" said Buffy.

"Broken record much?" questioned Dawn, rolling her eyes.

"You can't even take an apology. You always do that. Ever since-"

Buffy stopped herself from finishing the sentence, it pained her to think that it were all _fake_ memories that she remembered. And that this was probably the first time she hadn't taken an apology off her.

"Pregnancy hormones, they put me in a foul mood," said Buffy, sitting besides Dawn.

"Well, join the club of being in a foul mood," sighed Dawn.

"Can I be president?" asked Buffy, smiling gently.

"I'm president. You could be the janitor," answered Dawn.

"Okay," smiled Buffy.

Buffy stroked Dawn's hair, she always loved how smooth and straight it was.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with mom?"

"I don't know," whispered Buffy, sighing.

Buffy and Dawn shared a troubled look as Buffy continued stroking her sister's hair whislt Dawn stroked her bump.


	27. It might not be nothing

**Six**** Months Pregnant.**

Buffy and Angel were sat with Giles in the living room. It had been a couple of weeks since they had found out about Dawn, but only now had they decided to tell someone. Dawn, her Mom and the scoobie gang had no idea, but Giles seemed the most sensible person to tell.

"Uh, I don't know what to say," sighed Giles.

"Tell me about it, " whispered Buffy, looking towards the stairs.

"She has no idea ?" questioned Giles.

Angel shook his head.

"No. She thinks she's my kid sister," mumbled Buffy, stroking her bump.

"Are you going to tell her ?" asked Giles.

"How can I ? She'd freak, and thats the last thing we need," sighed Buffy.

She stood up and waddled over to the stairs. She looked up them, thankful for that no one was there and listening to their conversation.

"We have to keep her safe," sighed Buffy.

She walked back into the sittting room, she sat besides Angel and held onto his hand. Her pregnancy hormones were getting to her these days, she always seemed tearful, scared or stressed.

"This ... woman, this, uh, whatever she was ... she knows you now. But she doesn't know Buffy, Im sure she'll figure out that your together though then figure out Buffy is the slayer. Should we be thinking about sending Dawn away ?" asked Giles, turning to Angel.

"Away where ?" questioned Buffy.

"I don't know, uh ... your father's ?" asked Giles, looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, he's in spain, with his secretary. Living the cliche. I called him when Mom got sick, he hasn't even ..." Buffy took a deep breath, wiping away a tear.

"Im sorry," whispered Giles.

Buffy felt Angel squeeze her hand, he then snaked his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leant on his shoulder and began mumbling into his shirt.

"When he bailed on us, I remember, Dawn cried for a week. Except she didn't. She wasn't there, but ... I can still feel what it was like."

Angel stroked her thumb, Giles looked down with a frown on his face as he rubbed his hands across his forehead.

"They sent her to me, Giles. I think, I have to take care of her. I want to," said Buffy.

"You'll have to be careful, that woman was powerful and I don't want to loose you or our daughter," whispered Angel.

"I'll be ok, you're with me and I feel safe. Our daughter is going nowhere," smiled Buffy.

"Do we tell the others ?" asked Giles.

"No. No one. They - they'd act weird around her," sighed Buffy.

"And its safer for everyone if they don't know," added Angel.

"Yes. We have to find out who this woman is, and what she needs Dawn for," sighed Giles, beginning to pace around the room.

Buffy pondered this.

"I mean, if she comes after Angel then she'll find you and work out your the slayer -"

"She'll come. She'll come for us," whispered Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been a stressful period for the Summers; Buffy was now six months pregnant and only had three month left, she always craved a bowl of mint ice cream and snapped at people when she didn't mean to. Joyce still continued to get headaches, she had more medical tests done but the doctors hadn't given her the results back. And, Dawn felt like an outside and was still a little shook after Buffy's attitude a few weeks before. Although, they were a family of fighters and continued to be strong. However, to relieve a little stress, Willow took Buffy and Dawn out to shop for baby things whilst Joyce and Angel got some rest.

"What about this ?" asked Willow.

Willow held up a pink bib which read '_Daddy's little princess' _with a picture of a crown underneath.

"Aww! That is adorable, Angel would love it! Throw it in," grinned Dawn, holding the basket under Willow's nose.

Buffy rolled her eyes and nodded her aproval. Willow dropped it into the basket and continued to look around the store. Buffy had already ordered the cot, basinet, pram and car seat, they were due to be delivered in a week. For now, they were just looking around for clothes, bibs and toys.

"Buffy! Look at this little dress and shoe set!" called Dawn.

Buffy walked over to Dawn, she didn't know which set of clothes to look at as her little sister had about seven different outfits in her hand.

By the time the three woman had left, they were holding atleast ten bags each and struggling not to drop any of them. They all dropped their bags in Angel's car, which Buffy had borrowed for the day, and set off back home. Luckily, Xander and Anya pulled up outside the house in their car just after the girls had, so they helped with bringing the bags in.

"Jeez, who paid for this ? There's atleast thirty bags here!" grumbled Xander, dropping the last bag in Buffy's room.

"We all paid together," smiled Buffy, kissing Angel on the cheek.

"Yeah, well atleast shopping is out of the way now," laughed Angel.

"Shopping is never out of the way! Just wait, we'll buy loads more things," grinned Dawn.

"Right, how about we go downstairs ? Its getting cramped in here," said Buffy.

"Yeah, only because there is six people and thirty bags," replied Xander.

Buffy waited until everyone was downstairs before waddling towards her Mom's room. She poked her head around the door, cursing it as it creeked loudly.

"Hi honey," smiled Joyce, who was lay down.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling ?" asked Buffy.

She perched down on the end of the bed, although she couldn't balance on the edge with her weight so stood back up.

"Better, still got a headache though. How are you and my granddaughter ?" replied Joyce.

"She's good. And Im good, besides that my feet hurt and I found out that morning sickness happens not just in the morning," chuckled Buffy, she lay down besides her Mom.

"Its weird. Seeing my baby getting ready to have her own baby, it just reminds me how grown up you are," said Joyce.

Buffy chuckled. She looked at her Mom, her appearance worried Buffy; the bags under her eyes, all the colour had been drained from her face and left her pale, the tiredness sinked into her features.

"I love you, Mom," smiled Buffy, stroking a piece of hair out of her Mom's hair.

"I love you too, honey," replied Joyce. "Now, what did you buy my unborn granddaughter ?"

"Clothes, toys and bibs, the usual. The cot, pram, carseat and bassinet are going to be delivered in a few days," grinned Buffy.

"Did I hear someone say you had nearly thirty bags ?" chuckled Joyce, rolling her eyes.

Buffy gave her Mom a sheepish grin, Joyce chuckled and stroked her cheek. Her hand moved down to her large stomach and she stroked it, smiling gently.

"You go back to sleep now," smiled Buffy, kissing her Mom on the cheek.

Joyce nodded and rolled over. Buffy got up, with some struggle due to her bump, and closed the door behind her. She waddled down the stairs, noticing that no one was in the sitting room, she made her way into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter, it was hard getting on the stools with her massive stomach.

"Hey, where's Dawn ?" questioned Buffy, looking around for her sister.

"No worries, she's in the basement with Spike," replied Angel, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Suddenly the phone began ringing, Buffy rushed towards it and picked it up.

"Hello ?"

Everyone watched as Buffy bit her lip again, she mumbled an ok and left the kitchen. Buffy took the phone upstairs, she knocked on her Mom's door and shuffled inside.

"Mom, its for you," smiled Buffy, passing her Mom the phone.

"Ok, thanks honey," replied Joyce, taking the phone off her daughter.

Buffy walked out of the room, she didn't have the energy to walk back downstairs so she walked into her room. She dodged the bags and lay on her bed, she tried her best to curl herself up in a ball. She leant down and grabbed one of the baby's blankets out of a bag, she draped it over her and closed her eyes. She knew that it was the doctor on the phone, she couldn't help but shed a few tears as she tried to fall asleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Buffy opened her eyes and yawned, she looked around and realised she was in her room. She looked out of the window; it was dark now. She folded up the blanket, put it back in a bag and stood up. She streched her arms and rubbed her eyes, then she decided to go and see her Mom. She opened the door to her Mom's bedroom, she peeped her head inside but she wasn't there. Her heart was in her mouth, then she thought that she could be downstairs with Angel and the others. She walked down the stairs, the bottom step creeked under her weight as she stepped off. She looked in the living room; no one was there. She walked into the kitchen, her Mom was sat at the table with a cup of coffee and a magazine.

"Hello sleepy head," chuckled Joyce.

"Hey, where is everyone ? asked Buffy.

"Xander and Anya went for a pizza together, Willow said she had to meet Tara and she would see you soon, Angel and Spike went on patrol and Dawn is asleep," replied Joyce, putting down her magazine.

"Ok. What did the doctors say when they rang ?" asked Buffy, taking a seat besides her Mom.

"Oh. was hoping to put this off but... you know the nothing that I've been dealing with the last couple of weeks? It might not be nothing," sighed Joyce.

"What is it?" asked Buffy, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"I'm staying overnight at the hospital for observation. I'm getting a CAT scan," replied Joyce, taking another sip of coffee.

Buffy didn't know what to say, she felt like her insides had been ripped out. She opened her mouth then closed it again, thinking of something to say. Joyce noticed that she was wondering what to say and broke the silence.

"It's only one night and they say even if there is something, it's still very early if they didn't see it before. I'm going to be fine," reassured Joyce.

"I know you will," smiled Buffy.

Her Mom stood up, kissed her forehead and left the kitchen. Buffy stood up, her smile faded and she bit her lip. She waddled outside, taking a seat on top step and stared into space. A tear rolled down her cheek, then another, until she was fully sobbing her heart out. She couldn't blame it on pregnancy hormones, because it had nothing to do with that, her heart was breaking and she was scared. It was amazing how she fought demons and darkness yet never got scared, although something like this made her more terrified then she ever had been before.

**Thanks so much everyone! Past 100 reviews now! Sorry this chapter is boring. There might not be a few posts for a couple of days, going out tonight and staying at my mates - Mum would kill me if she saw me hung over haha. :) Reviews are appreciated! x**


	28. CAT scans, customers and cobra

**Thank you so much everyone! Your reviews are amazing and I owe you all one! Sorry if this chapter is rubbish, my head kind of hurting atm. :) Love You x**

**Six**** Months Pregnant.**

Dawn sat in the waiting room, twiddling the bracelet that was around her arm. Her Mom was in the CAT scan room, she was having the scan done right then. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped but then realised it was only Buffy. Buffy passed her a can of soda and sat besides her, opening her own can.

"What is a CAT sacan exactly ?" asked Dawn, opening her can.

"I don't know. It's some ... x-ray, I guess," replied Buffy.

"Where do they get the CAT scan from ? I mean, do they test it on cats or ... or does the machine sort of look like a cat ?" questioned Dawn, obviously trying to keep her thoughts from her Mom.

"Dawn, Im really -"

Buffy noticed the sadness in her eyes, she put her arm around her. Dawn lay her head on top of Buffy's bump, staring into space as she sighed. Suddenly, something pulled her out of her thughts.

"Buffy ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Your daughter just kicked me," chuckled Dawn.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander sat in the Magic Box. Anya was wandering around, looking at the books on the shleves whilst the rest poured over the stacks of books on the table. They were trying their best to find out more about the woman that had attacked Angel, so far they had that she was blonde and average height with blue eyes. Giles sighed and turned around, putting his glasses back and when he noticed a blonde woman stood behind him.

"Oh! I beg your -"

"Uh-huh. I want these," cut in the blonde woman, she held the items up in her hand.

"Yes, of course!" smiled Giles, hurrying behind the counter and taking the items. "Um, you find everything all right ?"

"No problemo," replied the woman, pulling out her purse.

"Your receipt. And thank you!" smiled Giles, passing the woman the bag.

She smiled and left, Giles watched her with a smile on his face.

"She could be anywhere. But if she is as poweful as, uh, Angel says, I imagine it won't be long before she makes herself known," said Giles, turning back to the others.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X

Buffy paced outside a door marked 'Examination room.' She twiddled her fingers in her hair nervously, stroked her huge bump then sighed. She felt someone's hand grab her shoulder, she spun around to see Angel.

"Angel," she whispered, taking a sigh of relief.

"Hey. Everything has been delivered and set up, I thought you could use some support," smiled Angel.

Buffy smiled and stood on her tip toes, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I do. I'm glad you're here," replied Buffy.

"How's she doing ?" asked Angel.

Buffy turned back to the door, she cast it an evil glow and bit her lip.

"Well, she just had a CAT scan. I was about to go in and find out. Will you sit with Dawn while I talk to Mom ? She's in the waiting room," smiled Buffy.

Angel nodded. He ducked down and kissed her again before turning the other way and walking down the corridor. Buffy watched him go, she turned to the door and took a deep sigh. She opened the door and made her way into the darkened room.

"Hi," said Buffy.

Buffy noticed that her Mom and the doctor were stood infront of a set of CAT scan images stook on a lightened wall. They both turned to face her, Joyce smiled at her oldest daughter.

"May I come in ?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, of course, baby, come on in. Uh, where's Dawn ?" asked Joyce, noticing her youngest daughter wasn't with her.

"She's with Angel. They're watching Tv in the waiting room," smiled Buffy, now stood besides her Mom.

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna check on the status of the OR," said the doctor, making his way out of the room.

"Dr Isaacs says I'm lucky there's one available on such short notice. Some people wait for days, sometimes, weeks," sighed Joyce, stroking the back of her kneck.

"Mom, what did they find ?" asked Buffy softly.

"A shadow. I've got a shadow. Somewhere ... over there ... he showed it to me, but, they have to do a biopsy to find out exactly what it is," replied Joyce.

Buffy bit her lips, tears threated to spill but she had to stay strong for her Mom. She hugged her Mom tightly, she never wanted to let go and couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away as she released her Mom.

"Doctor says it's too early to be concerned," said Joyce.

"Right. No concern," smiled Buffy weakly.

"Just a shadow," sighed Joyce.

Buffy sighed and turned back to look at the images on the lightened wall.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_A few hours later..._

Dawn was curled up, asleep, on an armchair. Angel smiled gently, he took off his jacket and draped it over her. He stroked her cheek and made his way over to Buffy who had been sat watching them. Buffy leaned on his shoulder, one hand in his hand and the other on her bump, Angel kissed her head. Suddenly, Buffy saw the doctor approaching and got up and rushed over to him.

"Everything went fine, they're moving her into recovery now," smiled the doctor.

"Do we have the results yet ?" asked Buffy nevously.

"Let's, um, sit down over here for a minute," said the doctor.

"No! Excuse me, no, I - I don't mean to be rude, I just, I've been sitting for hours and I can't stand it anymore. I just ... tell me, please," sighed Buffy.

"Your Mother has ... the term is low-grade glioma. It's a brain tumour. The clinical name is Oligodendroglioma. It's in the left hemisphere of the cerebrum. In your Mother's case the tumour seems to have started there. In other words, it hasn't spread from another part of the body -"

The doctor continued to talk, Buffy felt sick and couldn't work out if it was pregnancy symptoms or not.

"I know this is very difficult, and because of the nature of your Mother's illness ... unfortunately, things may progress very quickly," sighed the doctor.

"Things ? What things ?" asked Buffy.

"Symptoms. There's a fair variety that might present. Loss of vision or appetite, lack of muscle control and mood swings," replied the doctor.

"But what can we do ?" questioned Buffy.

"Well, not much, until we determine if the tumour's operable. Which we are working on," said the doctor, leading Buffy over to some chairs and sitting down.

"Is there something that I - I mean - can I help ?" whispered Buffy.

"Well, there's some literature you might want to look at. If we aren't able to go in surgically, there are a number of new treatments that are very promising. Your Mother's prognosis is a lot better today than it would have been only a year ago. Even if the tumour's not operable, she has a real chance," smiled the doctor.

"What's a real chance ?" asked Buffy.

"Nearly one out of three patients with this condition does just fine. Now, let me ask. Does your Mother's insurance require copies of the MRI and pathology reports ?" questioned the doctor.

"Im not sure," mumbled Buffy, it was like he had spoken a foreign language to her.

"Well, just let me know as soon as possible. And I could use some information regarding your Mom's lifestyle and home environment. For instance, does she use a cell phone ?" asked the doctor.

"Uh, yeah, she has one of those ear things," said Buffy.

"Ok, is your house near any power lines, chemical plants, waste disposal facilities ?" asked the doctor again.

"I-I don't know. Maybe," mumbled Buffy.

"Well, the more we know ..."

"Im sorry," apologised Buffy.

The doctor scowled, he began to write on his clipboard whilst Buffy stared into space, alot of thoughts going through her head.

"Excuse me, Doc, but they told me you're needed in ICU," smiled Ben.

"Excuse me, Miss Summers," said the doctor.

"Uh, it's Ok," replied Buffy, who had been rather distracted.

The doctor left, Ben took his seat and smiled at Buffy who smiled back.

"Thought you looked like you needed a break. Guy's great, but he doesn't have the bone in his head that tells him when to back off. I mean you're pregnant, its not good adding this much stress onto your back, or stomach," smiled Ben.

"You mean, they didn't need him ?" questioned Buffy, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm sure someone does somewhere, they always do. He really is a good doctor. Your Mom is in good hands," replied Ben.

"Thanks Ben," smiled Buffy, patting him on the shoulder.

They stayed silent for a while, neither of them interupted the silence that surrounded them as they both waited for the other to speak first. Finally, Buffy gave in and spoke.

"He, um, he was just telling me that there's nothing I can do," sighed Buffy, rubbing her bump.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell you the same thing. Give yourself a break, don't stress yourself out to much. Listen, your Mom's gonna be unconscious for atleast another six, seven hours," replied Ben.

"A break ?" asked Buffy.

"Well, I just mean go out, get some air. It will be good for you and the baby, get Angel to take you for a walk. Come back later on this evening, talk to the Doc then if you want. My unsolicited advice for the day," smiled Ben.

Ben stood up and began to walk away.

"And Buffy ? Please, don't worry to much - you don't want to go in labour four months early," smiled Ben.

Buffy nodded, she watched as he walked off then sighed, she leant back and closed her eyes. She felt footsteps approaching her, she hoped it was Angel and not the doctor. When she heard the voice, she sat up and smiled. She got up and hugged Angel tightly.

"It's bad," mumbled Buffy into his shirt.

"I know," sighed Angel, stroking her hair.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey!" shouted Anya.

No one looked up at her.

"HEY!" she shouted louder.

Xander turned to look at her, she held up the receipt and waved it at Giles. Willow and Tara rushed over, Giles followed them with a large false smile.

"Anya, your 'heys' are startling the customers," whispered Giles.

"And pretty much the state," chuckled Xander.

"You sold someone a Khul's amulet and a sobekian bloodstone ?" asked Anya, holding up the receipt.

"Yes, I believe I did," replied Giles, who had taken the receipt and examined it.

"Are you stupid or something ?" questioned Anya.

"Allow me to answer that without a firing," replied Giles sternly.

"She's kidding!" chuckled Xander, he turned to Anya. "An, we talked about the employee-employer vocabulary no-no's. That was number five!"

"You never sell these things together, ever! Bad news! Don't you know about the Sobekites ?" questioned Anya, taking the receipt back.

"Oh! I do. It was an ancient Egyptian cult, heavy into dark magic," replied Willow.

"And the Khul's amulet, wasn't that a transmogrification conduit ?" asked Tara.

"Damn straight!" replied Anya, nodding her head.

"Be that as it may, I still see no reason for concern. I mean, the Sobekian transmogrification spells were lost thousands of years ago. And besides, the young woman to whom I sold them would have to have had enormous power -"

Giles clicked on. He began to remember Angel's description of the young woman, which fit the woman who had brought the ingrediants appearance perfectly.

"Young woman ?" questioned Willow, who had also understood.

"Oh, dear lord," whispered Giles.

Everyone looked alarmed, except for Xander who looked confused.

"What ?" he asked.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"We've done just about enough making things worse for one day, haven't we?" said Anya.

Everyone nodded, although they did not expect Buffy and Angel to walk in just that minute.

"Why ? What do you mean ?" asked Buffy.

"Uh, nothing. Anya broke a bippity boppity boo. A thing. Don't worry about it," smiled Xander quickly.

"I did not! I didn't break -"

"Anya, Buffy and Angel don't need to hear about your clumsiness right now," interuppted Giles.

"My clumsiness ? I mean, that is so like me. Slippery, slippery... butterfingers," smiled Anya, who had been given meaningful glances of Willow and Xander/

"What happened ?" asked Angel, who was not fooled.

"Nothing -"

"Giles, tell us!" snapped Buffy, taking a seat besides Willow.

"The, uh, demon woman was here, the one who attacked Angel," sighed Giles, cleaning his glasses.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other, fully alarmed and listening carefully now.

"It's no biggie, she just got an amulet and a bloodstone," mumbled Willow.

"That can create a monster," added Anya.

"Ok, biggie," sighed Willow, rolling her eyes at Anya.

"My god, are you guys okay though ?" asked Buffy, throwing them concerned glances.

"No one got hurt, right ?" added Angel.

"Oh no, thankfully, no violence to speak of," replied Giles.

"Okay, thats good. How did she get away with this bad mojo stuff ?" asked Buffy, not understand why everyone looked guilty.

Everyone looked at the each other in embarassment, Angel and Buffy watched them with confused expressions. Finally, Anya turned towards them and began whispering.

"Giles sold it to her," she said.

"I-I-I didn't know it was her! I mean, how could I ? If it's any consolation, I may have overcharged her," sighed Giles.

"Anya figured out what the demon lady is up to," said Tara quickly, not wanting to get Giles in trouble.

"Yeah, a few thousands years ago, there was this cult; the temple of Sobek," began Anya.

"Sobek ?" asked Buffy, unsure of what that meant.

"Reptile demon. Sobekites were reptile worshippers," replied Angel, who earned a proud look from Anya.

"Just once I would like to run into a cult of bunny worshippers," sighed Xander.

"Great! Thank you very much for those nightmares," muttered Anya angrily.

"Sorry," apologised Xander, kissing her on the cheek.

"Anyway, their high priest Khul had great mystic powers. He, um, forged an amulet with transmogrifying crystal," contineud Anya.

"We're managed to decipher the markings that were on the bloodstone that i sold - that she left with. Um, cobra. She's going to transmogrify a cobra," sighed Giles.

"Ok, so she's making a monster. What for ? What does it do ?" questioned Buffy.

"Honey, breath," whispered Angel.

"That's the part we're working on," replied Giles.

"Well, you lot keep working on it. I'll go kill it," said Angel, leaning back from against Buffy's chair.

"Angel ?"

"Im going, I need to do this. You can't, Im not letting you go, Buffy," replied Angel.

"This chick creamed you last time, though," sighed Buffy.

"That's because I wasn't ready for her. I am now," smiled Angel.

He noticed the sad gloom in her wife-to-be's eyes. He lifted her chin up with his thumb and kissed her lightly on the lips. When they broke apart, Buffy still looked worried.

"I'll be fine, I promise," whispered Angel.

Buffy nodded, Angel turned and left. She sat down back, dropping her head in her hands and closing her eyes. She had to pass the time by, or else she would just continue to worry about him.

**Im sorry this is getting so boring. I just want to make sure this Key plotline goes smoothly. I hope none of you mind! Let me know if you do! Love You all and thanks so much for the amazing reviews! x**


	29. A long day

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so muchhh for the reviews! Wow, I love you guys so much! :) Angel wasn't in the shop whilst Glory went in; only Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. **_**Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander sat in the Magic Box. **_**- from the last chapter. But if I did but Angel then someone was either talking about him or I meant to put Anya! Thank you everyone for the comments; about the Joyce situation, I know I shouldn't but I have to. Anyway, heres the next chapter :) Review please x**

**Seven Months Pregnant.**

Buffy walked into the magic shop, she had just been to vist her Mom who had woken up. She hoped that Giles had picked Dawn up from school, she hated knowing that her little sister was in so much danger and she didn't have no idea. The bell rang across the shop, Dawn rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. Buffy noticed Giles, Anya, Xander and Tara were sat at the table, Willow was reading a book at the counter whilst Angel hovered behind Dawn.

"Is she awake yet ?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah. She's waiting for us," replied Buffy.

Dawn pulled back from Buffy to look at her in the face, she didn't look worried or like she had been crying.

"Can we take her home now ?" questioned Dawn.

Buffy tried to smile, she brushed the hair back of Dawn's face.

"We'll see. Go get your stuff," replied Buffy.

Dawn nodded and returned to the table, she began packing up her school books and equipment. Angel moved forwards, Buffy pulled him into a kiss before leaning on his chest.

"Did you stop her ?" whispered Buffy, not wanting Dawn to hear.

"No. Glory did the spell and the cobra is still out there," sighed Angel.

"Glory ?" questioned Buffy, pulling away from him and looking him in the face.

"I heard one of her minions call it her. Anyway, yeah it's on the loose and I haven't been able to track it yet," mumbled Angel.

"Its Ok. It'll have to appear soon or -"

Suddenly, the huge cobra crashed through the display window. Angel pushed Buffy behind him, Xander ran up and dragged Buffy towards the back of the store. The snake smacked a display case with one arm, it toppled over onto Angel which knocked him onto the floor. The snake moved towards Dawn, who screamed continuously as it loomed over her. Its eye's glowed red, Dawn continue screaming as Angel struggled to push the case off him. The snake continued to stare at Dawn before turning and slithering out of the shop. Willow and Tara stood up from behind the counter, Giles rushed over and helped pull the case off Angel. Angel stood up and looked around.

"Buffy ?" he questioned.

Buffy rushed forward to Angel, she quickly hugged him and told him she was alright.

"Why was the big snake afraid of Dawn ?" questioned Willow.

Buffy's eyes widened, she turned to Angel.

"It knows!" she whispered.

Angel nodded, he kissed her head and ran out. Buffy tried to run after him, but Giles pulled her back and ran after him. Angel looked and saw the snake slither down the street, he began to run after it. Giles ran out, he noticed Angel running after the monster and ran in another direction.

Angel continued to run after the snake, he suddenly heard a screeching and noticed Giles' convertible pull up besides him. He jumped in and held on as Giles sped after the creature. As they turned around a corner, the creature used its tail to shove a dumpster into the car's path. Giles tried to swerve out of its way but ended up crashing into a pile of garbage bags.

"I've got to stop it before it gets back to Glory. Giles, she's gonna know Dawn is the key if we don't -"

"We will, Angel," reassured Giles.

He backed the car out of the garbage bags and resumed the chase. Giles stopped infront of a fence that the snake had just torn down, Angel jumped out of the car and ran through the broken fence. Angel continued to run after the snake, he grabbed a chain from a fence as the snake fleed into a wooded area. Angel leaped up onto a large rock, he jumped onto the snakes back as it slithered past and looped the chain around its kneck. The snake straightened up, it began to thrash around trying to throw him off. He held on, he tightened the chair around its kneck; it looked like he was riding a wild horse. Finally, the snake became still and moved no more. Angel jumped off, dropped the chain to the floor and began to punch the snake. It began to thrash around again but Angel continued to punch it until it was finally - and properly - dead.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy stood besides her Mom's bed, Joyce had her hand on Buffy's stomach; her Mom had just felt her daughter kick for the first time. This memory would always bring a smile to Buffy's face.

"You want me to stay ?" asked Buffy.

"No, I'm fine. I think I should talk to Dawn alone," smiled Joyce.

"Ok," said Buffy, nodding.

"Oh. Do I have bad hair ? I don't look like scary Mom, do I ?" asked Joyce, putting her hand on her head.

"You look beautiful," smiled Buffy, she brushed back some hair from Joyce's forehead.

"OK, let's do this," said Joyce, she put her hand on Buffy's arm. "Stay close."

"I always will," smiled Buffy.

Buffy opened the door and let Dawn in. Dawn smiled nervously and walked over to Joyce, she pulled her into a hug. Buffy paused in the doorway to watch them embrace.

"Buffy,"

Buffy turned to see Angel. She smiled gently and hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. Angel rubbed her back, he knew that she wouldn't cry because she knew her family needed her.

"The snake -"

"Is dead," smiled Angel.

"Thank you" whispered Buffy into his shoulder.

"Anytime," replied Angel.

"Buffy ?"

Buffy pulled away when she heard her Mom's voice.

"Go," smiled Angel.

Buffy kissed him passionatly, she loved him so much. She kissed him again before rushing inside the room, Angel walked over and closed the door, giving them some privacy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angel drove back home, deciding that Buffy would ring him when she needed a ride back. He fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door. He closed it and locked it, he made his way into the kitchen.

"Spike ?" he called.

No one answered. Angel concluded that Spike had gone out patrolling, he carried himself upstairs and into the bedroom. Thecot was at the bottom of the bed, it had a pink blanket inside with loads of cuddly teddies. A mobile hung over the top, stars and rainbows twirled around. The carseat was already in Angel's car, he had fixed it in after it had been delivered. The pram was still in its box in the corner of the room, waiting to be opened when the baby arrived. The bassinet was in Joyce's room, Buffy decided it should go there so her Mom could spend time with the baby aswell. Finally, the wardrobe was filled with millions of baby outfits, bibs, nappies, bottles and various other items that were needed. Angel smiled and fell onto the bed, it had been a long day.


	30. visits, threats and information

It had been a stressful time around the Summer's house. Joyce had been allowed home for a few days, Buffy had taken care of her although it was hard work for a pregnant woman. Especially as her Mom had been acting rather weird, blurting out unusual things then not knowing what she had said. But, after two days of work, her Mom was back in the hospital to prepare for her surgery.

The nurse put an IV in Joyce's arm whislt Buffy sat on the chair besides her, holding onto her hand. Joyce winced as the needle entered her arm, the nurse finally finished and left.

"Buffy, uh, I'm gonna ask you something, and if I'm being crazy you just tell me, Ok ?" said Joyce.

"You got it," replied Buffy, nodding her head.

"The other day ... well, actually, I'm not sure when, the days seem to all blend together," mumbled Joyce, rubbing her head.

"It's not important," soothed Buffy.

"No, I guess it isn't. I do know I was pretty out of it and I had ... not a dream exactly, more like I had this knowledge. I-it just came to me like truth, you know ? Even though it didn't seem possible, even though I shouldn't even think such things," sighed Joyce.

"What ?" questioned Buffy, not exactly understanding where her Mom was going with this.

"That Dawn ... she's not mine, is she ?" asked Joyce.

Buffy remembered when Joyce was at home, she had called Dawn a thing and said that she didn't know what she was. Dawn had ran out of the room in tears, but Buffy didn't think Joyce had remembered. Buffy stared at her Mom then looked down. She finally came to a decision and looked her Mom in the eye.

"No," replied Buffy.

"She does belong to us though," said Joyce.

"Yes, she does," smiled Buffy.

"And she's important. To the world. Precious. As precious as you are to me. As precious as your daughter will be to you," smiled Joyce, nodding.

Buffy smiled and nodded back, Joyce returned the smile and continued talking.

"Then we have to take care of her. Buffy, promise me if anything happens, if I don't come through this -"

"Mom -" whispered Buffy.

"No, listen to me. No matter what she is, she still feels like my daughter. I have to know that you'll take care of her, that you'll keep her safe like you will with your daughter. That you'll treat her like your own. And, that you'll love her like I love you," continued Joyce.

"I promise," whispered Buffy, tears forming in her eyes.

"Good," smiled Joyce.

They both hugged.

"Oh, my sweet brave Buffy. What would I do without you ?" asked Joyce.

Buffy continued to hug her Mom tightly. She asked the same question to herself; what would she do without her Mom ? She hated knowing that, one day, she would find out the answer to that question.

Within minutes, Buffy watched as her Mom was wheeled away on a gurney. Buffy put her arm around Dawn and hugged her tightly, both keeping their eyes on their Mom. Behind them stood Angel, Xander, Anya, Giles, Tara and Willow who had also come to give them support. Joyce waved slightly as she turned the corner and vanished out of sight.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The gang waited around whilst Joyce was in surgery. Dawn lay her head on Buffy's huge bump, Buffy stroked her hair as she leant her head on Angel's shoulder. Anya was asleep, Xander and Willow were staring into space, Tara held onto Willow's hand and Giles was reading a leaflet. Buffy jumped up when she saw her Mom's doctor walking towards them.

"Your Mom's in recovery now," smiled the doctor.

"What happened ? Is she alright ?" questioned Buffy quickly.

"It was possible to visualize the tumor completely, which means I was able to get all of it. So, barring complications in recovery ... I think your mother's going to be fine. Of course we're still going to have to watch your mother carefully, and, uh, have her back in here for some follow-up testing, but, uh, overall I'd consider the procedure a complete success," smiled the doctor.

Everyone hugged each other, Buffy eye's brimmed with tears as she kissed Angel.

"Oh god, doctor, thank you, thank you so much!" smiled Buffy.

"It's my pleasure," grinned the doctor.

"If I wasn't so pregnant then I would hug you!" chuckled Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X

_A week later ..._

Buffy, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara sat in Buffy's living room. Angel and Spike were doing their nightly patrol, Buffy was surprised how good they worked together. Whilst Joyce was upstairs resting, she had finally come home after her surgery and Buffy had made her rest the whole time. Dawn, well Dawn should of been in bed, however she was sat on the stairs listening to the Scoobies conversation.

"I've had some rather, uh ... well, I've had some news. It seems that the Council of Watchers has found some information that may help us out," said Giles.

"About Glory ?" questioned Buffy/

"Presumably. We'll find that out when they arrive. Could be very important," replied Giles, cleaning his glasse's.

"Arrive ? They're coming here ? Now? Why do they have to come here ?" questioned Buffy.

"Yeah, don't they have a phone ? "Allo, Buffy, here's some stuff we know, pip pip"" said Xander, faking a british accent.

"Yeah! Phones. See, I'd like them on phone," added Buffy quickly, she began pacing the room.

"Well, what's so bad about them coming here ? Aren't they good guys ? I mean, Watchers, that's just like other Giles's right ?" asked Tara, looking around.

"Yeah, they're scary and horrible!" replied Buffy.

"Um, they, well, they can appear abit hard-nosed, but essentiallytheir agenda is the same as ours, they want to save the world and kill demons," said Giles.

"Kill the current demons, right ? CURRENT demons," questioned Anya, panicking slightly.

"Giles, I don't want them here. I don't trust them, make them not come here," pleaded Buffy.

"They're probably already on their way. Our old friend, Quinton Travers, is heading up," replied Giles.

"They put me through that test, and it almost killed me. Im pregnant this time, I really can't afford being killed! Because, if I die then so does my daughter then Angel will kill them then -"

"Buffy! Calm down," soothed Willow, standing besides her best friend and rubbing her back.

"I don't like the sound of this. They don't sound very ex-demon compatible," mumbled Anya, shaking her head.

"Are you sure they're English ? I though English people were, um, gentler then normal," mumbled Tara.

"Maybe it won't be so bad this time. I mean, Buffy you're pregnant now so they won't care enough to kill you," smiled Willow.

"It's not just that. They're gonna screw everything up. It's a delicate time right now. I'm pregnant and I have to take care of Dawn -"

"But that's not new, you've always taken care of her," interuppted Xander.

"Right. I know that, it's just, there's Glory and I don't need the Council looking over my shoulder when I don't even know what we're dealing with," sighed Buffy, sitting down.

Suddenly, a voice drifted from the stairs ...

"Dawn, honey, what are you doing up at this hour ? Go back to bed," said Joyce softly.

Buffy looked alarmed, Buffy stood back up and looked towards the stairs.

"I was just getting a snack," said Dawn.

"Dawn, are you listening ?" snapped Buffy.

"I can get a snack if I want to," huffed Dawn.

"You can't if you don't get me anything!" called Buffy.

Dawn walked back upstairs, Buffy waited until she heard the door slam shut before turning back to the others.

"She was listening!" said Buffy to Giles.

"Does it matter? I mean, is she really gonna set the junior high school buzzing with "ooh, there's a delegation a-coming"" chuckled Willow.

"No, I, I guess not. You know, it's just ... sometimes we ... say stuff, and, and ... it's all good. Giles, you were saying ... something?" stammered Buffy.

"That ... if the Council knows something about Glory, her agenda or her origins, then maybe it will help us get a, a, a grip on what we're dealing with. Right now I think we're, we're a bit lost," replied Giles.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Buffy stepped inside her house and closed the door behind her. She and Angel were on their way to the magic shop when Buffy realised she had forgotten her purse. Angel, who had been informed about the Council the previous night, had continued walking after Buffy persuaded him that she would be fine. Angel had promised that any tests she would have to do, he would do them for her as she was heavily pregnant and he didn't want to take the risk. Buffy rushed into the sitting room, and came face-to-face with a blonde woman.

"Hey sweetcheeks," smiled the woman.

"You must be Glory, am I right ?" asked Buffy, moving around her.

"Yes. And you're the Slayer, the Chosen One. Im guessing that Handsome is your boyfriend ?" asked Glory, looking around the house.

"Fiancee," replied Buffy.

Buffy moved towards the fireplace, she picked up a vase and shuffled towards Glory. She was about to smash it on her head when Glory spun around and grabbed the vase out of her hand. She placed it on the floor as she sat in an armchair, pressing her fingertips together.

"Sweetie, if I wanted to fight then you'd already dead. Besides, why would you want to cause a fuss when you're pregnant ?" giggled Glory.

"What do you want ?" questioned Buffy.

"The key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See, I think you know where it is and I think Handsome does aswell. But, you're the Slayer and much more precious in my eyes," replied Glory.

"Glad you think so," smiled Buffy.

"Well, it's the only thing keeping you alive right now. Because you may be tiny queen in Vampire world..."

Buffy ignored Glory, she noticed Dawn walking in from behind Glory. Buffy widened her eyes, hoping that Dawn would go away before Glory sensed her.

"But to me, you're a bug. You should get down on your knees and worship me!" continued Glory.

Dawn turned away and tip-toed away into the kitchen. Buffy mentally sighed with relief and turned her attention back to Glory.

" But oh, no, you still think it's neat having Slayer strength. Ooh, big deal! Stronger than humans! Who isn't? I could crush the life from you as easy as you'd break a nail. But I need the key," finished Glory.

Buffy heard the bottom step of the stairs creak, she moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Kid!" shouted Glory.

Buffy saw Dawn stop on the bottom step, unsure of what to do. Buffy looked alarmed.

"Come here a sec," said Glory.

"Leave her out of this," muttered Buffy.

"Not asking twice," added Glory, ignoring Buffy.

Dawn walked into the sitting room and stood besides Buffy, she seemed shook up at this stranger and wished that the bottom step wasn't so squeeky.

"This is between me and you," said Buffy.

"No. This is between me and my Key. You and your 'fiancee' just happen to be the things in the way," grunted Glory, Glory snapped her fingers and gestured for Dawn to stand infront of her.

Dawn stood infront of Glory, she folded her arms over her chest and glared at her, deciding to put the tough look on.

"And you are just the darlin'-est thing I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey ?" asked Glory.

"Dawn," replied Dawn smoothly.

"Dawn ? Did you know your sister took my key, Dawnie ? And she won't give it back! I bet you know where she put it, don't you ?" asked Glory, pressing her fingertips together.

"She doesn't know anything," said Buffy quickly.

"I know some stuff!" snapped Dawn angrily.

"I bet she takes your stuff all the time without asking, doesn't she ? Where's my key, Dawn ?" questioned Glory.

"Go upstairs, Dawn," said Buffy.

"You're always talking about stuff I'm not supposed to hear! Im gonna figure it out, you know," said Dawn angrily, storming out of the room.

"Ooh, I like her. She's sassy," grinned Glory. She suddenly became very serious. "And I'll kill her. I'll kill your Mom, I'll kill your friends, I'll your fiancee and I'll kill that little baby growing inside of you. And you know what ? I'll make you watch when I do. Just give me the key. You either have it or you know where to find it, you or Handsome does. Obviously, this is a one-time-only deal. Next time we meet, something you love dies bloody, or your baby doesn't get born alive. You know you can't take me, you know you can't stop me ... without me kicking your ass and you loosing that baby!"

Glory stood up and walked out. Buffy heard the door slam behind her, she couldn't help but shake a little. Her hand quickly moved to her bump, she wouldn't put her daughter in that type of danger ever again.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Miss Summers, nice to see you again," smiled Quinton.

"Mr. Travers," smiled Buffy.

"Giles has informed us that you're seven, nearly eight, months pregnant, but we can see that by your bump. Also, that the ex-vampire has been patrolling along with another vampire since your pregnancy. Is that correct ?" questioned Quinton.

"My fiancee, Angel, and Spike. Yes," replied Buffy.

"Fascinating," whispered Quinton.

Buffy waddled over to the table and sat down, she greeted Willow, Anya, Xander and Tara who were also sat there. Giles come out from behind the back, carrying a pot of tea with Angel by his side. Angel stood behind Buffy, his hands on her shoulders as Quinton sat opposite her.

"You are unable to do any tests, in your condition, so I might aswell tell you the information I know and be on my way home," said Quinton, taking a sip of tea.

"No tests ?" repeated Xander.

"Indeed. However, if you were not pregnant then you would of had to do a series of tests to make sure you're still doing a good job," replied Quinton.

"Shame. Maybe next time," said Buffy.

"What do you know about Glory ?" questioned Angel.

"Well, there's a lot to go through," sighed Quinton.

"I don't care. I've just had her around my house, threatening to kill my family, friends, fiancee and daughter! I don't give a damn, just, please, tell me what kind of demon she is," sighed Buffy, her lips trembled.

She felt Angel's hands grip her shoulder's more, she knew he would question her later and so would everybody else after Quinton had left.

"Well, that's the thing, you see. Glory isn't a demon," replied Quinton, who seemed not bothered about Glory being at Buffy's home.

"What is she ?" questioned Angel.

"She's a god," said Quinton.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Oh," whispered Angel.


	31. Complicated

It was approaching Buffy's birthday, her 20th to be exact, and everyone was planning a party. Buffy, Angel and Giles had told the rest of the scoobie gang about Dawn, realising that they had to tell them at some point. They had taken the news fairly well, in Buffy's opinion, and continued to act usual around the younger Summers. However, to Dawn they were acting weird and she didn't like it. She sat at the table with Angel and Willow, who were discussing the party that they had planned for that night. Dawn sighed and stood up, she moved towards Giles who was reading out of a notebook.

"Hey Giles," smiled Dawn.

"Hmm ? Oh, yes, hello Dawn," replied Giles.

"What ya reading ?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, n-nothing," stammered Giles.

Dawn nodded. She watched as he shut the notepad and slip it below the counter, out of sight. She continued to watch as he shut the drawer and looked back up at Dawn, Dawn quickly smiled at him before sitting back down next to Angel. She thought hard about the book, wondering about what it held and why Giles was so secretive.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Prezzies!" grinned Buffy.

Buffy, Joyce, Dawn, Angel, Willow, Tara, Anya, Giles and Xander were all sat in the sitting room. Each holding a present, grinning at how Buffy was.

"See, just what you needed!" grinned Willow.

"You are very, very wise. Now gimme, gimme, gimme!" grinned Buffy, holding out her arms.

Tara handed Buffy her gift, Buffy began to pull of the paper.

"This is extremely suspenseful! I want the presents," whispered Anya to Xander.

"Aww, guys! Its beautiful. Thank you!" smiled Buffy, holding up a dress.

"We figured you could wear it after you've had the baby, would look nice for your figure," replied Willow.

"And we thought you'd get lots of crossbows, other killy stuff," added Tara, taking Willow's hand in hers.

"Here! Open mine next," said Dawn, shoving a present under Buffy's nose.

"It's not gonna explode, is it ?" chuckled Buffy.

She pulled off the wrapping paper and stared down at the photo frame. It was decorated with lots of colourful seashells, a photo of Dawn and Buffy sat in the middle.

"It's when we visited Dad that summer in San Diego. I put the shells on myself, we picked them off the beach," smiled Dawn.

"I remember," said Buffy softly, still staring at the picture.

Joyce smiled, everyone else looked thoughtful and watched as Buffy stared at the picture. Dawn became uncomfortable and decided to sepak.

"Jeez, don't get all movie-of-the-week. I was just too cheap to buy a real present," said Dawn.

"Thank you," smiled Buffy.

She got up and tried to hug Dawn the best she could, her bump got in the way alot now. Buffy exchanged a look with her Mom over Dawn's shoulder before letting go. Buffy smiled at everyone before walking off into the kitchen, Giles, Angel and Joyce followed her.

"It still seems to me like there's a lot you don't know about this. I mean, is she dangerous ?" asked Joyce, leaning against the counter.

"No," replied Angel, getting a glass of wine.

"Well, now, wait just a second. I assume you're talking about her existence rather than her intentions," said Giles.

Buffy looked down the hall and saw Dawn, she began to panick.

"Dawn ? What are you doing in there ? Party gettin' slow ?" questioned Buffy quickly.

"Uh, we need plates. Cake time," she replied, she picked up some plates and walked out.

Dawn walked into the living room. Willow and Tara were preparing the cake, Xander and Anya were kissing. Anya pushed Xander away and Tara and Willow stopped what they were doing, Dawn put the plates down next to the cake.

"Why does everybody start acting all weird when I'm around ?" questioned Dawn, looking at everyone.

"Me ? Im not acting weird!" replied Xander quickly.

"I'm not an idiot! I know you're talking about me," snapped Dawn, shaking her head.

"No, no, we really weren't," said Xander.

"We were talking about sex!" added Anya quickly.

Buffy, Angel, Joyce and Giles walked back into the sitting room, they heard Dawn arguing with the others and came to investigate. Dawn turned to her Mom.

"They were talking about me, just like everybody else is," said Dawn angrily.

"Again, we weren't," sighed Xander.

"We were talking about sex. I mean, you know us, sometimes we like to pretend stuff -"

"Um ..." mumbled Joyce.

"Anya!" snapped Xander.

"You know, like, say there's a firemean, or a shepheard -"

"You know what ? Let's not have this exchange of images right now," mumbled Buffy.

"Oh. Right. Of course. Can't let Dawn hear anything. Fine. I'm just gonna go to bed. That way I won't get exposed to words!" shouted Dawn, stomping out of the room.

Everyone frowned as they watched her storm out.

"Cake ?" asked Willow, holding up a piece of cake.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dawn stormed up into her room, she slammed the door and leant against it. She sighed before moving to the opposite side of the room, she opened the window and began to climb out. She landed on the porch and looked through the window, thankfully the curtains were drawn and you could only see the shadow moving inside. She turned around and come face-to-face with Spike, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Jeesh. Lurk much ?" asked Dawn.

"I don't lurk. I do live here, peaches, just out for a fag," replied Spike, holding up the cigarette.

"Cool. Now I have to go," said Dawn, about to step around Spike.

Spike held his arm out, dropped the cigarette and stamped out in to put it out.

"And where might that be, little niblet ?" questioned Spike, raising his eyebrow.

"Nowhere," smiled Dawn sweetly.

Spike raised his eyebrow.

"Ok. I'm going to the magic shop to steal stuff, wanna come ?" asked Dawn, rolling her eyes.

"All number of beasties between here and there. Bet they'd really go for a little red riding hood like you. Bet that wouldn't sit too well with big sister. Argh well, what the hell," replied Spike, dropping his arm down.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dawn stood by the door, waiting, whilst Spike picked at the lock.

"Do you know how to do that or not ?" asked Dawn, really bored now.

"Give us a sec, will ya ? I normally just burst through bloody doors," replied Spike.

A few seconds later, the locked clicked and Spike pushed open the door. He put the biggest smirk ever on his face and gestured for Dawn to go first. She stepped inside and Spike followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Girl with a mission, eh ? What's the caper ? Jewels ? Ancient artifacts ? Or just plain hard cash liberated from the till ?" asked Spike, rubbing his hands together.

"A book," replied Dawn simply.

"A book ? A BLOODY book ? That's what all this is for ?" asked Spike, throwing his arms up in the air. "Angel's going to have my head!"

Dawn chuckled and walked confidently behind the counter. She shined the flashlight on the drawers, as Spike examined the stuff on top of the counter.

"I don't want the book. Just what's inside. I think it was Giles' notes," said Dawn. "He was standing here and when I turned around it was gone."

She began to feel under the counter, hoping to find the book that Giles had hid earlier. Whilst she was doing that, Spike took some stuff off the counter and slipped it into his pocket. Dawn finally found the hidden drawer, she pulled it open and revealed a book. She smiled in triump and pulled the nook out, passing it to Spike.

"Where did he learn to write so bloody small, from a fruit fly ?" questioned Spike, examining the book.

He sat down behind the counter, holding the book infront of him whilst Dawn shined the torch on it. She leant against the cabinet, Spike passed her the book and pulled out a cigarette.

"Wait, here's something. Uh, '_Tarnis, 12th century. One of the founders of the Monks of the order of the Dagon. Their sole purpose appears to have been as protecters of the key.'" _

"Brown-robe types are always protecting something. It's the only way they can justify giving up girls!" scoffed Spike. He looked around and spotted something on the shelves. "Hey! Troll hammer!"

Spike tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy. It fell to the floor with a clang, the noise echoed around the room which made Spike cringe. He looked to see if Dawn had notice, but she had her back to him. He put it cigarette on the floor and stamped on it, it went out.

"Didn't go with my stuff anyway," sighed Spike.

He walked back over to Dawn and sat down, he gestured for her to continue reading.

"_'They key is not directly described in any known literature, but all research indicates an energy matrix vibrating at a dimensional frequency beyond normal human perception. Only those outside reality can see the key's true nature" _read Dawn.

"What does that mean ?" she asked.

"Mm. Second-sight blokes, mostly. Or even just your run-of-the-mill lunatics," Spike replied.

Dawn began to remember when people would point at her, people who looked out of their minds. They would say things like "no-one's in there" or "I know what you are". Dawn would also be scared, but she just thought they were out of their minds.

"What else does it say about this Key ? Is it made out of gold ? Maybe we can hock it, split the take," grinned Spike.

"Ermm. _The Key is also susceptible to necromanced animal detection, particularly those of canine or serpent contrust" _read Dawn. She suddenly began to think back again.

She remembered the giant snake a few months ago, it had stared at her for ages before its eyes flashed red. Then, it just slithered away without even touching her. She felt the book being taken out of her hand and Spike began to read.

"_The Monks possessed the ability to transform energy, bend reality. _Blah, blah, blah. Good grief, Giles writes as dull as he talks. _They started work. But the Council ... has suggested to us that they were interrupted. Presumably by Glory. They obviously did manage to accomplish the taste _- no wait - _accomplish the task. They had to be certain the Slayer would protect it with her life. So they sent the key to her ... in human form. In the form of a sister," _read Spike.

Dawn's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe what she just heard. She watched as Spike frowned and looked over towards her.

"Huh! I guess that's you, nibblet," said Spike, his eye widened.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Yeah and then - oh my god!" whispered Tara, looking towards the opposite side of the sitting room.

Dawn was stood in the doorway, a large knife in one hand whilst blood trickled down her other arm. She looked dazed, she looked at the blood before looking back at everyone.

"Is this blood ?" asked Dawn.

Joyce and Giles turned their heads to look, their jaws dropped.

"Dawn!" said Buffy, getting up.

"Oh, baby," whispered Joyce, rushing over to Dawn.

"What did you do ?" questioned Buffy.

"This is blood, isn't it ?" asked Dawn. "It can't be me. I'm not a key. I'm not a thing!"

Buffy looked shocked, she turned and looked at Angel who was wearing the same expression. He walked into the kitchen to get some bandages. Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya stood up, each murmuring a bye to Buffy before walking out, they decided this was a family moment.

"Oh, sweetie, no. Wha-what is this all about ?" whispered Joyce.

"What am I ? Am I real ? Am I anything ?" questioned Dawn, beginning to cry.

Joyce pulled her into a hug, Buffy just watched as tears welled up in her eyes. Angel returned, he bandaged up Dawn's arm after cleaning it up. As soon as he finished, Dawn spun around and ran up to her room. Joyce thanked Angel before following Dawn, Buffy kissed him on the lips and dragged him upstairs after her Mom. No one notice Spike slip back into the kitchen and go down into the basement.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" asked Dawn.

"We were going to. It just -"

Buffy trailed off, Dawn gave her an angry look.

"We thought it would be better if we waited until you were older," soothed Joyce.

"How old am I now ?" questioned Dawn angrily.

"You're fourteen, sweetheart, you know that," replied Joyce softly.

"No. The Monks. When did ... when did they .."

"Six months ago," answered Angel.

Dawn bit her lip, tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head and looked around.

"I've only been alive for six months, huh ?" asked Dawn, she bit her lip harder and it began to bleed.

"Honey, you've been alive alot longer than that to us!" whispered Joyce, stroking her hair.

"You don't know that! You don't know anything. I'm just a key, right ? Everything about me is made up" grunted Dawn.

"Dawn. Buffy and your Mom know what they feel, I know what I feel. We care, we all do. We all worry about you -"

"You worry about me because you have to. I'm your job. Protect the key, right ?" interrupted Dawn.

"I worry because my sister is cutting herself!" sighed Buffy.

"Yeah ? How do you know ? Maybe this is just another fake memory from my fake family!" snapped Dawn.

"Sweetheart -"

"Get out!"

"Dawn -"

"GET OUT!"

"Dawnie -"

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUTTT!" shreiked Dawn.

Angel got up first and left, he went back downstairs and sat down. Joyce, then, left and went to lie down on her bed for a few hours rest. Buffy, finally left, she shook her head and went outside for a breath of fresh air. Everything had just became more complicated.

**Thanks for the reviewss everyone! What did you think about this part ? Love it ? Like It ? Hate it ? Let me know! Next part should be tommorow. I'm back at school now so I'll try and keep posting as fast as I can! Love Ya xx**


	32. The Body

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews. love you x **

_**A Week Later ...**_

Buffy walked up the path to her house. Everything with Dawn had finally cooled down, she wasn't as upset or angry anymore. However, she had ran off and caused Angel and Spike to fight with Glory oncemore. Sadly, Buffy had to stay at home whilst they did as Angel refused to let her go. Also, Spike had been punched off Angel for letting Dawn find out let that, now Spike was back to living at the Crypt. Buffy sighed, she had decided to go for a walk because she hardly got out anymore. She pushed open the door and walked inside, throwing her coat over the banister.

"Mom ? You want me to pick up Dawn later ?" shouted Buffy.

She got no response. She looked down the hall to the kitchen, but she couldn't see anyone in there.

"Mum ?" called Buffy.

She turned around towards the living room, her Mom was lay on the couch but she sensed something was wrong.

"What are you doing ?" asked Buffy, stepping towards her.

Joyce lay on the sofa. Her eyes were open, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. One arm hung loosely over the edge of the sofa, it was pale and unmoving. Buffy moved closer, she realised that her Mom was not moving or hadn't blinked for a while.

"Mom ? Mom ?" asked Buffy. "Mommy ?"

Buffy waddled over to her Mom, she cursed herself for being so huge and heavily pregnant. She began to shake her Mom by the shoulder, she got no response.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! MOMMMM!" shouted Buffy.

Still no response. Buffy straightened up, she sniffed and began to rush into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialled 911. She fidgited anxiously, she felt her baby kick and wondered if she could sense something wrong aswell.

_"911 emergency,"_

"Hello ?"

_"Do you have ..._

"My Mom, she, she's not breathing," whispered Buffy.

_"Is she concious ?" asked the Operator._

"No. I-I-I can't, she, she's not breathing!"

_Ok, I need you to give me your address,"_

"W-w-what ?" stammered Buffy.

_"I'm going to send an ambulence over,"_

"S-sixteen thirty Rivelo, it's a house, Rivelo near Hadley," replied Buffy.

_"I'm sending a unit right away. Are you alone in the house ?"_

"Yes," sniffed Buffy.

_"Well, did you see what happened, did she fall ?" questioned the Operator._

"No, no. I came home and she - what should I do ?"

_"Do you know how to administer CPR ?"_

"No, I don't remember" mumbled Buffy, ashamed of herself.

_"Okay, it's very simple. You wanna tilt your Mother's head back. Cover her mouth with yours, and breath into her mouth,"_

The operator continued to talk, but Buffy had dropped the phone and waddled back over to her Mom.

"I know this. I know this. God!"

She grabbed her Mom's legs and pulled her down across the sofa, she was now lying flat.

"I can do this," whispered Buffy.

She tilted Joyce's head back, opened her mouth, pinched her nose shut and breathed into her Mom's mouth twice. She began chest compressions.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight ..."

Nothing happened. Buffy pulled a face, she did two more breaths and then resumed compressions.

"One, two, three ..."

Suddenly, a cracking noise echoed around the room.

"Oh god!" cried Buffy.

She reached for phone and put it against her ear.

"I, are you ? I, I broke something," whispered Buffy.

_"Hello ?"_

"It cracked,"

_"Is she breathing ?"_

"No!"

_"Paramedics should be there in a moment. You might have cracked a rib. It's not important,"_

"She's cold," said Buffy, putting her hand on her Mom's.

_"The body's cold ?"_

"No, my Mom! Should I make her warm ?"

_"No ... if shes not responding to CPR, the best thing is to wait for the paramedics, Ok ?"_

"When will they be here ?"

_"They're close,"_

Buffy dropped her hand besides her side. She looked out of the window, the bright sunshine streamed in through the window and onto her face. Everything was quiet, too quiet, the only noise was the faint voice of the 991 operator.

"I have to make a call," said Buffy quietly.

She hung up on the operator. She looked back down at the phone and pressed speed dial, she listened as they phone rang.

_"Hello ?"_

"Angel, you have to come home," whispered Buffy.

_"Buffy, is everything Ok ? Is the baby Ok ? Is Glory there ?"_

"You have to come," said Buffy simply.

She hung up and held the phone to her chest. She felt the baby kick again, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Buffy heard the sound of the sirens, she waddled to the door and opened it. She walked back into the room and stood in the doorway, staring at her Moms lifeless body. Two male paramedics entered, carrying equipment. Buffy watched as they put their stuff down and checked Joyce. The first one put his hand on her throat.

"I'm getting no pulse," he said.

"Let's lay her out," replied the second.

Both of them picked up her Mom and lifted her on the floor. The first paramedic pulled out a stethoscope and a flashlight. The other turned to Buffy, who was still clutching the phone to her chest.

"How long has she been like this ?" he asked.

"I found her, a-a-a few minutes," whispered Buffy.

He nodded and turned back to her Mom. The first paradmedic was now checking her Mom's eyes, whilst the other attached some wires to her chest.

"Was she conscious ?" asked the second paramedic.

"No," replied Buffy.

"I'm bagging her," said the other.

"What ?" questioned Buffy, her bottom lip trembled.

"We're gonna intubate. Just trying to get her to breathe, all right ?"

Buffy nodded. The paramedic reached over for more equipment, Buffy bit her lip as she watched.

"How many months are you ?" asked the paramedic, eyeing up Buffy's bump.

"Nine, I'm due in a couple of weeks," replied Buffy.

"And, this is your Mother ?" asked the other paramedic.

"Yes," replied Buffy again.

"She have any serious physical health problems, any history of heart disease ? asked the second paramedic.

"No," whispered Buffy.

The machine showed a flatline, the paradmedics continued to work on her. Buffy stared at her Mom, she didn't know what to feel or if she should cry or not.

"I mean, there, there was a tumor, a brain tumour, but she had an operation and she's fine now. She, she's been fine," mumbled Buffy.

_The paradmedics continued to work on her. Suddenly, her Mom began to cough and splutter, the paramedics seemed shocked and put her on a strecher._

_"Buffy, thank god you found me in time -"_

Buffy snapped out of her imagination. She looked down and realised her Mom was still stiff. The paramedics continued to work on her, but the machine continued to show the flatline.

"She's cold man," said the first paramedic.

"Call it," replied the second.

The first paramedic looked grim, he began to pack up his stuff as the teary-eyed Buffy watched him. Buffy watched as the other paramedic got up slowly and made his way over to her, from her perspective he seemed rather blurry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What do we do now ?" asked Buffy, ignoring his sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that your Mother's dead. It looks like she did die a good while before you found her. There's nothing you could have done," he apologised.

"W-wwhat ?" asked Buffy.

"I'm guessing it must have been a aneurysm or some clotting. Some complication from surgery. She probably felt very little pain. I'm gonna call it in. The coroner's office will come by and take her in, and they'll determine the cause of death conclusively," said the paramedic.

The paramedics left a few minutes later, leaving Buffy alone with her Mom. She moved closer towards her, biting her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. The blue eyes that had once been so full of life, the eyes that she had first looked into when she was born. Those eyes were of the person who had kept her so strong, who had brought her up as who she was, she owed her everything. Buffy felt alone and powerless.

Buffy jumped up, she waddled as fast as she could into the kitchen. She bent over the sink and began to throw up, tears falling from her eyes. She rinsed away the contents of her stomach that had been thrown up, she watched as the water vanished down the plug hole and then turned off the water. She moved over to the back door, she opened it and took a breath of fresh air. Her face was pale and sweaty, tears formed in her eyes as the birds sang. She heard the front door open and turned around to see who had come.

"Buffy ?" questioned Angel.

"I'm waiting the coroner's coming," whispered Buffy.

"What ? I don't under-"

Angel looked to his left, Buffy knew he had seen Joyce, he suddenly vanished from sight.

"No, no, no. Don't. There's nothing we can do," said Buffy, rushing after him.

Angel picked Joyce up, leaning her on his lap and trying to feel for a pulse.

"Joyce! Wake up, come on, Joyce!" shouted Angel.

"No, no! We're not supposed to move the body!" cried Buffy.

Her hand travelled to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes as she realised what she had said. Angel jumps up and pulls her into his arms, Buffy looked past his shoulder towards her Mom. She was gone. She was, really, gone.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"It's ... bad ... news" sighed Buffy, biting her lip.

Dawn crossed her arms, anxiously, over her chest.

"Well, what is it ? What happened ?" she questioned.

Buffy looked at her sister, she had no idea of the pain she would soon suffer. She had no idea that the woman she loved, her Mom, had gone somewhere that she not coming back from. She had no idea that her whole world would come crashing around her, with a few simple words.

"It's bad. Please, can we -"

"Where's Mom ?" asked Dawn loudly.

Buffy winced. Mom. She didn't know what to say. In heaven, maybe ? Or watching down on us ? She was scared of saying that she was dead, because then it would be true and she wouldn't be coming back.

"Mom had an accident. Or, um something went ... wrong from the tumour," whispered Buffy.

Tears formed in Dawn's eyes, she knew what Buffy was trying to say but she didn't want to believe it. No, she _wouldn't _believe it.

"Is she ok ? Is she ... but she's okay ? But .. it's, it's serious but -"

"Dawn -"

Dawn began to sob as reality hit her hard. She put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head as she denied it. She shook her head and backed away from Buffy, still denying what she was trying to imply.

"No, it's not true. No, you're a liar, she's fine!" shouted Dawn.

Dawn backed against the wall and slid down it, continuing to sob into her hands. Buffy kneeled besides her, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair softly.

**Most people will be angry with me for killing her, but it was part of the storyline and in some way it made them stronger. please read + review! :) Love You's xx**


	33. Forever

Buffy sat on her bed, staring into the mirror as she brushed her hair. Today was her Mom's funeral, the one thing she had always feared. She could stare demons and vampires in the face without flinching, but seeing her Mom buried ... it tore her up inside. She dropped her brush on the bed, but continued to stare in the mirror. She looked down at her huge dress, she had bought it from the maternity ward as her other clothes didn't fit her. She now had a huge bump, she was ready to give birth anyday now, although her due date wasn't for another week. It tore her up, knowing that her Mom would never meet her granddaughter. She would never know her name, or if she looked more like Buffy or Angel, she would never see her daughter give birth. Buffy hated knowing that her Mom wouldn't be there to hold her hand, encouraging her to push and be strong. Buffy bit her lip, she couldn't cry ... she had to stay strong. For the last week, she had been running, or waddling, around trying to keep herself busy. She had brought thousands of photo frames, framing every picture of her Mom and her, also framing her sonograms. She had hardly seen anyone since she went to the hospital, everyone had grieved but she couldn't cope and had to break free. Angel had tried to help, Buffy knew it, but she had hardly seen him aswell. She had gotten up and gone out before he woke up, she returned home after he went bed. Buffy picked up her brush and began to brush her hair again, over and over again in the same place. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"It's time," whispered Angel.

"I don't wanna go," replied Buffy.

"Honey -"

"No! Because I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye," interrupted Buffy, dropping the brush to the floor.

"There is never a right time to say goodbye, never," soothed Angel, not moving from his place in the doorway.

He knew that she needed space, that she would push away if he came close. He knew that she would fight herself, she wouldn't break down or cry ... she would just speak some small part of what she was feeling. He respected that she needed space, her pregnancy hormones added more emotional stress on and he didn't want to push her over the edge.

"She has been there my whole life, I've always had a Mom to look after me and to love me," whispered Buffy, standing up.

"Now you're the Mom, you have to look after Dawn and our daughter, and me," smiled Angel.

"That's whats keeping me going," replied Buffy.

She walked over to Angel and hugged him tightly. She breathed in his scent, treasuring the tingle on her head as he kissed her.

"I love you", she whispered.

She realised that she didn't want to leave anything unsaid anymore. Because, life was too unpredictable and she never knew when everything would be gone.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"We commend to Almighty God, our sister, Joyce and we commit her body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes and dust to dust" said the minister.

They began to lower the coffin, throwing dirt over it and burying it. Dawn turned and wept on Buffy shoulder, Buffy didn't move or say anything - she felt numb. Buffy continued to watch as her Mom was buried, and the truth hit her hard - she wasn't coming back.

"The Lord will bless her and keep her. The Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her. The Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace" finished the Minister.

Guests began to give the sisters their sympathy and sorrow before walking off. Buffy continued to stay where she was and looked at the new patch of dirt. It had gone faster than expected, she had thought it would go dead slow and every word would rip her heart out. But, it didn't. Because, her heart had already been ripped out.

"Hey Buffy, Dawn wants to go - do you want us to take her or shall we stay ?" smiled Tara weakly.

"Yeah, you should probably get out of here. I'll be fine" replied Buffy.

Tara nodded and turned away, she took Dawn by the arm and began to walk. Willow looked at her best friend one more time, she took a deep breath before following. Angel stepped besides Buffy, he waited for her to move or speak first. She had been through alot, he didn't want to fuss over her if she didn't want it. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. She finally turned around and tried to hug him, her bump being an obstacle.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They didn't know how long they had been sat for. Minutes, hours, it could even of been days. But they continued to sit there, Buffy finally letting out everything that she had kept to herself. She realised that Angel was the one person she could always depend on, she didn't have to be alone in any of this.

"It's tommorow that I'm worried about," sighed Buffy.

"What's tommorow ?" asked Angel

"That's exactly what I don't know. Up until now, I ... I've had a road map. Things to do every minute, having to do with Mom. Or my pregnancy. I won't be pregnant for much long though," replied Buffy.

"But you'll be a Mom, and your road map will readable again," smiled Angel, stroking her hair.

"And everybody expects me to know how to do it, because I'm so strong. I'm not, just because I'm the damn slayer! Well, guess what ? The higher powers lost their 'Chosen One' the day they killed my Mother!"

"Shhh, don't work yourself up," whispered Angel.

"I'm already worked up! It'd be ok if I just had to look after myself, but Dawn and our daughter. I can't screw up, not now. I just ... I don't understand," sighed Buffy, leaning into his chest.

"Me neither," replied Angel.

"She was so amazing and perfect. She didn't deserve it, if only we could live forever," frowned Buffy.

"She didn't deserve it," repeated Angel, stroking her cheek.

"You could of had forever, you could of lived forever. You gave it up for me, why ?" asked Buffy, looking into Angel's eyes.

"Because ... when I look into your eyes, I see forever in them," smiled Angel.

Buffy kissed him softly, thanking god for the most amazing person on earth. She pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Angel ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I have to pee," sighed Buffy, standing up.

Angel chuckled and pulled himself up.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy and Angel walked inside, throwing their coats over the banister. Buffy began to waddle upstairs, the phone began to ring.

"Angel ? Will you get that," shouted Buffy, closing the bathroom door.

Angel shuffled over to the phone and picked it up, placing it next to his ear.

"Hello ?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Angel rushed upstairs, he knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Buffy to answer. Buffy opened the door, about to step out, but Angel rushed inside and shut the door.

"That was Tara. A book has gone missing from her and Willow's apartment," whispered Angel.

"So ?" asked Buffy.

"So ? It had alot of resurrection spells in it -"

"Dawn!" gasped Buffy.

She flung open the door and rushed down the corridor, throwing open Dawn's door. Dawn was sat in the middle of a circle, she held onto a picture of their Mother as a pot brewed in the middle.

"Dawn," whispered Buffy.

Dawn didn't move, she continued to sit and chant. Buffy began to loose her patience, she wanted to know what the hell she had done!

"What have you done ? What have you done ?" questioned Buffy, angrily.

"She's coming home, she's coming," whispered Dawn, rushing out of the room.

Buffy looked down and looked at the picture of her Mom, she stared at it for a moment before picking it up. She turned and followed Dawn, not rushing down the stairs as she didn't want to fall. Dawn was stood at the bottom of the stairs, Buffy turned her around by her elbow and stood dead close to her.

"You have no idea what you're messing with. Who knows what you actually raised, what's gonna come through that door!" snapped Buffy.

"No, I-I know. It will be her!" replied Dawn, tearfully.

"No. Tara told me that these spells go bad all the time. People come back ... wrong," whispered Buffy.

"Not Mom. He told me her DNA -"

"Who told you ? Who helped you ?" questioned Buffy, grabbing her upper arm.

"Nobody! Now, let me go!" growled Dawn, pulling her arm away.

"You have to stop it. Reverse it," said Buffy firmly.

"No!" cried Dawn.

Dawn snatched the picture of Joyce from Buffy's hands, she stormed off into the living room. Buffy followed her, trying to keep her anger from spilling.

"Dawn, you know this is wrong! You know you can't let this happen. Not to Mom," whispered Buffy.

"But I need her, I don't care if she ... I'm not like you, Buffy," said Dawn quietly.

Buffy stared at Dawn, not understanding what she meant.

"Wha -"

"I don't have anybody," said Dawn.

"What ?! Of course you do. You have me!" replied Buffy, shocked that Dawn thought that.

"No, I don't. You won't even look at me. It's so obvious you don't want me around. You have your fiancee and a baby on the way, you don't want another baby around," sighed Dawn.

"That's not true," said Buffy sternly.

"Yes it is! Mom ... died, and it's like you don't even care," mumbled Dawn.

"Of course I care. How can you even think that ?" questioned Buffy, tears in her eyes.

"How can I not ? You haven't even cried! You've just been running around like it's been some chore something. Cleaning up afer Mom's mess," growled Dawn.

Buffy stepped forward and slapped Dawn across the face. Dawn yelped and put her hand to her cheek. Buffy's hand covered her mouth in horror, shocked at her actions. Tears began to well up in her eyes, she had finally broke ...

"Dawn ... I've been ... working. I've been busy, because I have to -"

"No! You've been avoiding me!" cried Dawn, tears in her eyes aswell.

"I'm not! I have to do these things, 'cause when I stop, then she's really gone," whispered Buffy, tears now flowing down her face.

Dawn frowned in confusion, she didn't really understand.

"And I'm trying. Dawn, I am, I am really trying to take care of things, but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew," whispered Buffy, clutching her stomach.

"Nobody's asking you to be Mom," sighed Dawn gently.

"Well, who's gonna be if I'm not? Huh, Dawn? Have you even thought about that? Who's gonna make things better? Who's gonna take care of us?" questioned Buffy, now truly crying her heart out.

"Buffy -"

"I didn't mean to push everyone away! I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me," mumbled Buffy.

Dawn began to cry too. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She knew Buffy was trying her best, she was pregnant and everything ... obviously it was difficult.

"Oh god, Dawnie," whispered Buffy.

"I don't know what we're going to do. I'm so scared," cried Buffy.

"Buffy -"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The noise echoed around the house, Buffy whirled around, no longer crying.

"Mommy ?" said Buffy softly, a small smile forming.

"Buffy!" said Dawn, alarmed.

"Mom," whispered Buffy.

Buffy began to waddle towards the door. Dawn was grateful she was pregnant, she was half as slow than usual. She picked her the picture of her Mom, she looked at it for a moment before ripping it in half. Buffy pulled open the door, she looked around but nothing was there. Empty. The doorway was empty and her Mom wasn't stood there.

Buffy fell onto her knee, she began to sob into her hands. Dawn rushed over and kneeled besides her, pulling her into her embrace. Dawn stroked Buffy's back, she hated how much pain she had put her through.

"Dawn -"

"It's okay," interrupted Dawn, stroking her hair.

"No, Dawn," said Buffy, sniffing.

"What ?" asked Dawn.

"I think my waters broke," whispered Buffy, looking at the puddle surrounding them.

**There you go! The next piece. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry if the funeral seemed rushed. And if Buffy and Angel's talk wasn't as good as the Tv one. I hope you liked the missing scene with Buffy and Angel at the start. Let me know what you think :) Thanks. Love You's x**


	34. The Birth

**Heyy everyone! How are you all ? Well, thanks so much for ALL the amazing reviews. Means alot! Erm, Im thirteen so I've never been pregnant or given birth haha! So, if I get anything wrong in this next part, let me know please because I have no clue! Haha. And if you're like 'what the hell' by the end of it, just tell me. Because I was nevous about writing this part haha. And you may notice some stuff is like FRIENDS. Ok Love Youz xxx**

Angel pushed Buffy in the wheelchair, she was taking deep breaths and trying to control her contractions. Dawn rushed behind, stroking Buffy's hair and trying to comfort her older sister. Buffy bit her lip, breathing deeply in and out. Angel stopped her infront of the front desk, coughing to get the receptionists attention.

"Hey. We called from the cab, my girlfriend is in labour," said Angel.

"Ar, yes, Mr Summers. Follow me, I'll lead the way," smiled the blonde receptionist.

Angel nodded and smiled. The blonde walked around from the desk, she began to walk towards the elevator. Angel began to follow, still pushing Buffy in the wheelchair and making sure Dawn was following. The blonde stepped into the lift, thankfully it was empty so there was more room. They all piled up in the elevator, Buffy's deep were the only sound that could be heard on the journey up. Finally, the doors opened and the blonde stepped out, wiggling her bum, as she walked down the corridor. She finally stopped infront of a pink door at the end of the corridor, she pushed it open and stepped back. Angel pushed Buffy inside, Dawn shuffled behind and the receptionist entered aswell.

"Is this alright ?" she asked.

"Yeah! It's only a room," sighed Buffy grumpily.

Angel threw the blonde an apologetic smile. She nodded and smiled before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Angel looked around the room; it was a pale pink, it was as big as Buffy's bedroom, it had a single bed pushed up against the wall, the blinds were closed and it seemed rather cosy. Buffy got up, Angel immediantly stopped looking at the room and helped her onto the bed. Buffy snuggled under the covers, continuing to take deep breaths. Dawn sat besides her, holding onto her hand, whilst Angel took the seat besides her bed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Two Hours Later (11:00pm)..._

"Buff! Buff! BUFFF!" yelled Xander.

"What ?" screeched Buffy.

"You're crushing my hand with your slayer strength!" whimpered Xander, staring at his hand which was cluthced in Buffy's.

Willow, Tara, Anya, Giles and Xander had arrived an hour after Buffy had settled down. They found the room with no problem and welcomed Buffy with balloons. No one could stop smiling, even though it was 11:00pm; they were, luckily, already up when they got the call about Buffy.

"Buffy, I think you should let go of Xander's hand, he may need it for one day," said Anya.

Buffy nodded. She let go of Xanders hand, he took a deep breath and then stood up, mumbling something about a coffee. Buffy grabbed Angel's hand, continuing to take deep breaths as another contraction passed. She was, now, seven centimeters dilated and had three more centimeters left.

"H-have you got a name yet ?" asked Tara, who was sat with Willow besides Angel.

"Not yet. I think it's just going to be one of those things when you just know, when I see her face then her name will just come to me," replied Buffy, trying her best to smile.

Xander returned carrying a cup of coffee, a newspaper in his hand. He sat furthest away from Buffy, he sat next to Giles who was reading a leaflet on 'giving birth'.

"Im sorry, Xand, I will never crush your hand again", apologised Buffy.

"That is ok. Anyway, how are you holding up ?" asked Xander, taking a sip of coffee.

"Like I'm about to blow a St. Bernard out of my arse," huffed Buffy, biting her lip.

"Well, lemme know how that goes," chuckled Xander, opening up the paper.

"I made that happen once," sighed Anya, looking into space.

"You made what happen ?" asked Giles, who had now folded up the leaflet.

"Well, a wife wished that her husband would go blow a st. bernard out of his arse, then he would understand how she felt giving birth to the two kids he didn't want," replied Anya, smiling at the memory.

"Thats nice to know," replied Willow hastily.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Half an hour later (11:45pm) ..._

Anya was curled up in the chair, reading a magazine and rapping her hair around her finger. Dawn was curled up in a chair, Angel's jacket thrown over her, and fast asleep. Xander slouched in his chair, his mouth wide open with his tongue stook out, as he snored. Tara had left, she had some classes in the morning, but would return after them to check on Buffy and the baby. Giles was down at the cafe, getting himself a cup of tea, whilst picking up many leaflets about childbirth. Angels' head snuggled into the sheets of Buffy's bed, his chest rised and fell as he slept peacefully. Infact, besides Anya, only Willow was still awake and helping Buffy through her contractions.

"Couldn't you just do a spell so the baby, yanno, _pops_ out ?" asked Buffy, between her breathing.

"I'm sorry," whispered Willow, shaking her head.

Suddenly the door opened, the doctor poked his head through before walking in. He walked in quietly, obviously noticing the sleeping people around his patients bed. He began to check over Buffy, who was waiting with a hurry-up-and-tell-me expression, and looked up with a smile.

"You're ten centimeters dilated, you're ready to have your baby," smiled the doctor.

"THANK GOD!" sighed Buffy, dropping her head back.

Two nurses entered the room, quietly, and began to push Buffy out of the room.

"Will! Wake up Angel and tell him to come with the doc!" shouted Buffy.

Willow nodded, she heard Buffy screech, and grinned. The doctor waited whilst Willow shook Angel awake, he was a heavy sleeper so she finally had to yell down his ear. He jumped up, wiping his eyes and looked around in panic.

"Buffy ?" he questioned.

"Having your baby," chuckled Willow.

The doctor gestured for Angel to follow him, Angel stood up and sped after the doctor. The doctor pushed open the Delivery Room door, Buffy's scream echoed around the room as Angel rushed inside to Buffy's side.

"Nice of you to join us. Have a nice nap ?" growled Buffy.

Angel chuckled. He wiped a dribble of sweat away from her face with his thumb, he held onto her hand as the doctor stood between her legs. He pulled on some plastic gloves and began to look.

"The baby's head is crowning," said the Doctor.

Buffy nodded and began to push. She gripped onto Angel's hand, squeezing it rather hard, as she pushed fiercely.

"Another one!" said the doctor.

Buffy pushed again, groaning as she felt her energy leave her. She bit her lip and continued the squeeze Angel's hand, she began to push again.

"Right, Buffy, I need you to give me a big push! Then it'll all be over," smiled the doctor.

Buffy nodded. She took a deep breath, she felt Angel squeeze her hand and she felt his eyes on her. She had to do this for him, she was going to give him a daughter. She closed her eyes, penting up her energy. She thought of her and Angel with their daughter; teaching her how to ride a bike, her first day at school, her first proper boyfriend. Buffy opened her eyes and gave one final push.

Cries echoed around the room, the doctor held up a pink bundle and passed it to the nurses. Buffy sighed and leant back, taking a deep breath. She felt Angel's lips press against her forehead, then her cheek and finally her mouth. She kissed back gently, surprised she had the energy to do anything.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl," smiled the doctor, passing Buffy the bundle.

Buffy gently took the bundle, she swept it back from her babys face and looked down. She looked beautiful, tears welled up in Buffy's eyes as stared down at _her _baby.

"Look what we did," whispered Angel, kissing Buffy on the head.

"Yeah, look how beautiful and tiny she is," smiled Buffy.

"Your baby was born at 12:00am. So, its your choice whether she was born on the 17th June or 18th June," said the doctor.

"17th. If that's Ok with you," said Buffy, turning to Angel.

Angel smiled and nodded. Buffy decided to pick the seventeenth as it had been the day she buried her Mom. She would of picked eighteenth, knowing that she wouldn't always be haunted by her Mom's funeral on the day her daughter was born. However, she knew that she had lossed her Mom but she had been re-born into her daughter. Her Mom had finished one life and began another. It was a day to celebrate; a day of loss and gain, death and birth.

"Do we have a name ?" asked one of the nurses.

"Go on, you choose," whispered Angel.

"You sure ?" asked Buffy, looking into his eyes.

Angel nodded.

"Ok," whispered Buffy.

She looked back down at her daughter. The baby she had made with the love of her life. The one thing she never imagined sharing with Angel, but yet it was the one thing that brought them back together. Without this baby in her arms, who knows how her life would of been ... but it would never of been as good as this. She looked down at her daughter, she had finally decided.

"Phoebe Joyce Summers," smiled Buffy.

**I am so sorry for that poor chapter! It wasn't one of my best, childbirth isn't something I generally write about haha. Hope you liked it though! :) x**


	35. She knows! Leaving it all behind

**Thanks so much everyone! I can smell an ending in the next few chapters, probably about 5/6! :( BUT, yes there is a but, there is going to be a sequel! Don't be surprised if it is out the day after this one finishes. haha. :) But, before I began thinking about it - would you all read the sequel ? Let me know and thanks again! :) x**

Buffy smiled, she watched as Giles cooed over Phoebe. Willow sat besides Giles, stroking Phoebe's cheek; the smile on her face not fading once. Xander and Anya had gone back to Buffy's, making sure it was ready when the family arrived home. Although, it had taken a while to get Xander out of the door because he couldn't stop tickling Phoebe under the chin. Tara had arrived a few hours previously, although she had left again when she realised she needed to buy Phoebe a present. Dawn had gone to school, even though she refused although she finally agreed with her sister. Now, only Willow and Giles remained. Angel had left a few hours ago, who had left when he recieved a call. He hadn't explained, just left in a hurry.

"She's beatiful, Buffy, I am so proud of you," smiled Giles, passing Buffy her baby back.

Buffy took Phoebe in her arms, she was now fast asleep. Buffy had the joys of breast feeding an hour previously, she found it rather weird although she knew that it would become less unusual. Buffy sighed, she couldn't wait to be released as she truly hated hospitals. Willow smiled at her, she noticed the tired glance in Buffy's eyes and took Phoebe from her.

"You go asleep, we'll wake you when its time to leave," smiled Willow.

"Thanks Will," whispered Buffy, lying down properly.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy awoke, she looked around and noticed that no one was there. She looked besides her bed, Phoebe lay in the cot that the hospital had provided. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that her baby was safe, however she wondered where everyone else had gotten to. Suddenly, the door opened and a gloomy Angel shuffled inside.

"Hey beautiful," whispered Angel, kissing her on the forehead.

"What's wrong ?" asked Buffy, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"Nothing," mumbled Angel.

"Don't lie! You're scarying me now, Angel, tell me whats happened," said Buffy sternly.

"Glory," whispered Angel, moving towards Phoebe.

He stroked her cheek, he was amazed at how small she was. He gently picked her up, supporting the back of her head and her bottom, and leant her against his chest.

"What happened ?" questioned Buffy.

"She had been observing you, seeing who was new in your life. She thought Tara was the key, she fed off of her," sighed Angel.

"She what ?" gasped Buffy, horrified.

"She didn't eat her! She, erm, she feeds off peoples minds. She, basically, wiggled her fingers in Tara's brain," frowned Angel, biting his lip.

"Oh my god," whispered Buffy. "What about Tara ?"

"She's gone insane. Her mind is -"

"Poor Willow," whispered Buffy.

"I know. Everyones up on the floor above, making sure she's ok," replied Angel, laying Phoebe back down.

"WAIT! Dawn! She's been looking into my life, she'll notice Dawn is new," cried Buffy.

She jumped up and rushed over to the other side of the room. She grabbed some jeans out of her bag, she pulled them over her pyjama shorts and pulled on Angel's jumper over her tank top.

"Buffy! Wait, she's already got to Tara and Spike -"

"Spike ?" questioned Buffy, her jaw dropping.

"He's beaten up pretty bad, he's at ours now. But, he didn't give Dawn away," replied Angel.

Buffy shook her head, biting her lip. People she loved were being targetted, because of Dawn. She wished that Glory would just win, that she could just take Dawn and let it be over with. She had a baby to care for now, she loved Dawn, but how would she be able to cope ? Buffy took a deep breath, she regretted thinking that and wondered why the thought had ever crossed her mind.

"I'll pick her up from school," sighed Buffy, she held her hand out for Angels car keys.

Angel sighed, he was about to give her the keys when she pulled him into a hug. Angel smiled and stroked her hair, she breathed in his scent and smiled.

"I'll keep safe, I promise," whispered Buffy.

"You better," smiled Angel.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Two Days Later ..._

"I'm so sorry about Tara," whispered Buffy.

Buffy and Dawn were sat in Tara's dormitory. Willow was trying her best to feed a struggling Tara, Willow tried to smile it off but Buffy knew she was upset. Buffy had decided to visit, giving Angel some time with his new daughter, whilst she dragged Dawn over to the Sunnydale College.

"Buffy, Im fine, I can look after her," smiled Willow.

Buffy smiled. She knew Willow could look after Tara, but could she look after herself aswell ?

"How's my neice ?" asked Willow, smiling.

Buffy was about to answer, when a huge crash interuppted her. She gasped as the wall of Tara's dorm was ripped off, light spreading all over the room. Buffy blinked, trying to get used to the light.

"A little birdie told me you would be here!"

Buffy knew that voice, the same voice that haunted her every dream. She looked and saw Glory stood outside, smiling cruelly as she looked at them.

"Oh, look at that, look at that. Such pure green energy!" gasped Tara.

Buffy's heart skipped a beat. She looked as Glory put one and one together, finally finding out who the real key was. Buffy grabbed Dawns hand, she pulled her out of the room and into the dorm hallway. Glory chuckled, she began to walk after them, although Willow held up her hand and Glory found that she couldn't move. Buffy and Dawn continued to run down the hall, Buffy had almost forgotten about the whole 'key' situation, she had been more concerned about her newborn baby.

Willow wrapped her other arm around Tara, continuing to hold up her hand whilst she spoke something in Latin. Suddenly, Glory went flying backwards and ended up in some bushes. Willow helped Tara up and ran out with her.

Buffy and Dawn ran out of the lobby of the campus, Buffy found it hard to run fast and pull Dawn; she hadn't been used to running for the last nine months. She continued to run, dragging Dawn, as she heard students behind her scream. Dawn began to slow down, breathing heavily, although Buffy continued to drag her along. Finally, they were out of the campus and running across a road when Glory stopped infront of them.

"I really hate it when people touch my things," grumbled Glory.

Buffy and Dawn looked fearful, they both knew they couldn't get away by running now.

"Last words, slay-runt ?" asked Glory.

"Just one. Truck!" smirked Buffy.

Glory raised her eyebrow. She turned to her right and was hit by a huge truck, it swiped her out of the way and gave the other two time to run away. Glory smashed on top of a parked car, the glass smashing beneath her weight. She sat up, then suddenly stopped with a jerk.

"No! Not now, you idiot! Let go -"

Glory morphed into Ben.

"Of my body!" finished Ben.

Ben rolled off the car and onto the ground. He looked around, before finally looking down and realising he still had Glory's red, sparkly dress on.

"Oh god," whispered Ben.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy walked into her room. Angel was sat on her bed, he held Phoebe in his arms and was stroking her cheek. Buffy smiled as she sat besides him, he kissed her on her cheek and smiled. Buffy smiled back weakly, Angel sensed something was wrong and decided to ask.

"What's up ?" asked Angel.

He stood up and walked over to Phoebe's crib, laying her down gently. He turned back to Buffy and gave her a questioning look, he noticed that she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Glory knows Dawn is the key," whispered Buffy.

"What ? Ho-"

"We're leaving, running away. She's too strong for us, we can't fight her," sighed Buffy, still not looking at him.

"Buffy, we can't run away from this!" replied Angel.

"I need you to take Phoebe to LA, she'll be safe there with you, Cordelia and everyone else," said Buffy, ignoring his comment.

"No! I'm staying here with you, we can fight together," replied Angel sternly.

"You can't," mumbled Buffy.

"Well, I am going to,"

"I can't do this with you two here! I can't run away, or fight, knowing that I could loose you both!" cried Buffy, finally looking up.

"You won't -"

"How do you know that ? How can you be sure that she won't come after you ? Hey, Angel, ever think of that ?" snapped Buffy.

Buffy dropped her head in her hands. Angel sighed and sat down besides her, pulling her into his embrace. She leaned into his chest and took a deep breath. She hated this, she hated everything.

"I just don't want to loose you or Phoebe. You both mean so much and I just couldn't bare it. Promise me, Angel, that you'll keep her safe," whispered Buffy, a tear slid down her cheek.

Angel would decided against her idea, but he knew that she just wanted her daughter safe. Angel knew that, right now, their daughter was the most important thing and they had to keep her safe. Sacrafices had to be made. And that was why he was going to agree and go to LA with Phoebe.

I'll go to LA with Phoebe and keep her safe, I promise," replied Angel softly.

"Thank you", smiled Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy and Angel sat in silence, the only sound was Phoebe gurgling in the back. Angel had packed up all his clothes, along with Phoebes, and was ready to go to LA. He had decided to drop Buffy off in the town, where she was meeting the others to run away. Spike, to much of Angels displeasure, would be the key in this plan and Buffy was counting on him. Angel pulled up to a hault outside a bus stop, the other members of the Scoobie Gang, including Dawn who had stayed with Xander and Anya, were already sat there and waiting.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. I know it's hard but I promise to keep safe, and when you get the all clear from one of us then you can come back," smiled Buffy weakly.

"I love you," whispered Angel, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too," said Buffy.

Buffy undid her seatbelt, Angel got out of the car and began to pull out Buffy's bags. He decided that she would probably want a few moments with her baby, afterall who knew when she would see her again. Buffy looked at her daughter, she looked so beautiful as she wriggled about in her carseat.

"Mommy's going to be away for a little while, but it doesn't mean she isn't thinking about you. Because she loves you very much and she wishes that she didn't have to leave you. But, you'll be with Daddy and he'll keep you safe, he always will. And make sure he, or Cordelia for that matter, doesn't spoil you too much. Ok baby ? I love you," smiled Buffy.

She leant over and kissed her on the forehead, she smiled as she heard her daughter giggle. Buffy bit her lip, a tear slid down her cheek as she stepped out of the car. She quickly wiped it away as Angel approached, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. Buffy felt her heartbreak, she hated this. She looked up and kissed Angel passionatly, savouring the touch of his tongue against hers.

"I love you, so much," whispered Buffy.

"I love you more," grinned Angel.

"Not possible," chuckled Buffy, kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly, a Winnebago pulled up infront of Angel's car. The windows were covered in aluminum foil, obviously blocking out the light for the vampire inside. Buffy heard Angel scoff as the door flew open. Everyone picked up their bags, Xander rolled his eyes as he got in the winnebago. Willow gave Buffy a questioning look before waving to Angel, she helped Tara inside.

"I have to go," mumbled Buffy.

"Keep safe," said Angel.

"You too," replied Buffy, kissing him one last time.

She picked up her bags and got onto the winnebago, shutting the door behind her. Xander, Anya, Dawn, Willow, Tara and Giles were sat at the table, pulling things out of their bags. Spike was sat at the wheel, black goggles over his eyes. A small hole let him see outside, the rest was covered in foil.

"Where's Angelcakes going ?" asked Spike, as Buffy stood besides him.

"LA," replied Buffy simply.

"Ok. Lets get this show on the road!" shouted Spike, starting up the winnebago.


	36. Spiral

Buffy was sat in the back room, sat in a chair and leaning her head against the wall. They had been travelling for a few hours now, so far she had just sat in silence whilst thoughts played in her mind. She wondered if Angel and Phoebe were in LA yet, if Cordelia was fussing over her daughter already. Suddenly, the door slid open and Dawn poked her head through, realising that Buffy was awake, she stepped inside and slid the door closed.

"Hey. I think Anya's gonna try to cook. Wanna come watch the tears and recriminations ?" asked Dawn.

"Maybe later," smiled Buffy.

Dawn nodded and looked down at her feet. She finally gathered up her nerve and opened her mouth.

"Thanks," smiled Dawn.

"For what ?" questioned Buffy, looking up.

"You know. I know it was hard leaving Phoebe behind, especially as she's newborn and everything. But, thanks for everything," replied Dawn.

"Yeah. 'Cause I'm doing such a great job," sighed Buffy, leaning her head against the wall.

"You are!" said Dawn firmly.

"I'm the Slayer. The Chosen one. All mythic and defender-y. Evil nasties are supposed to flee from me. Not the other way around," frowned Buffy.

"You're not fleeing. You're ... moving a brisk pace," replied Dawn.

"Quaintly referred to in some cultures as the big scaredy runaway," sighed Buffy, rolling her eyes.

Dawn sat down on the bed besides Buffy's chair. She began to smile and turned to Buffy.

"It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me," smiled Dawn.

"It's just been so complicated. Angel coming back, getting pregnant, meeting a hell-god bitch, Mom d-dying, having Phoebe, leaving Phoebe behind," whispered Buffy, shaking her head.

"But there's a bright side," said Dawn.

"There is ?" questioned Buffy, raising her eyebrow.

"At least things can't get any crazier. Right ?" smiled Dawn.

Suddenly, an arrow shot through the window and landed in the wall opposite Buffy. They both jumped up; Dawn stared at the arrow in horror, whilst Buffy looked rather amused at her.

"You know this is your fault for saying that," chuckled Buffy.

Dawn didn't laugh, or even crack a smile. Buffy pulled down a corner of the blinds and peeked outside; a bunch of knights rode behind them on horses, swinging their weapons around. Buffy and Dawn stared a little while longer, Buffy sighed and turned away. She walked out into the main cabin, wondering if anyone else had seen them.

"Giles!" she called.

"I see them!" replied Giles.

"See who ?" questioned Spike.

Suddenly, an arrow flew through the wall, Spike ducked in time as it flew past his head.

"Arrows!" cried Xander.

"Bloody hell," grumbled Spike, sitting back up.

"They're throwing arrows!" shouted Xander.

Tara peeked out of the window, she looked as the knights rode up alongside the window.

"Dawn, get down under the table," said Buffy.

Buffy pushed Dawn to the floor, Dawn scurried under the table, so did Anya.

"Horsies!" cried Tara.

Willow pulled Tara out of the way, just in time aswell as an arrow appeared in the wall besides her.

"Yeah, well, who the hell are the blokes ridin' the horsies ?" questioned Spike, looking at Buffy who shrugged.

Willow pulled Tara underneath, where them two, Dawn and Anya all crouched. Buffy looked towards Giles, an arrow appeared in the wall besides him, although he continued to drive.

"Weapons ?" he called.

Buffy threw Spike a bag.

"Hello! You're driving one!" replied Spike.

"Don't hit the horsies!" cried Willow.

"Oh, we won't," replied Buffy.

Buffy rushed towards Gile, she bent down and whispered in his ear .

"Aim for the horses!"

Giles turned the wheel, trying to hit the horses although they moved out of the way. Giles turned the wheel again, trying to get back onto the road. Although outside, a knight grabbed onto the ladder on the side and began to climb up onto the roof top.

"Did we shake 'em ?" asked Xander, who was still sat at the table.

Suddenly, a sword stabbed through the ceiling inches away from Xanders head, which made his jump with fright. Giles and Buffy looked up, it was pulled back out as Buffy began to rush down the other side towards the table.

"Stay low!" said Buffy.

Suddenly, Spike reached above Buffy's head. She looked up to see the point of the sword inches away from stabbing her head, she ducked and moved away from the sword.

"Now might be a good time for something heroic," sighed Spike.

"Xander! Hatch!" called Buffy.

Buffy climbed onto the table and opened the hatch in the roof. Xander boosted her up through it, she stood up behind the knight. The knight saw Buffy and pulled his sword free, Buffy heard Spike yell in pain. The knight thrusts his sword at Buffy, although she ducked and backed away from the second swing. She kicked his legs out from under him, he fell down which gave Buffy the time to punch him a few times. He finally drops the sword, Buffy threw it off the roof and down to the floor below them. She picked up the knight and butted him in the forehead, before throwing him off the roof.

Buffy stood on the roof, she watched as all the knight dissapeared.

"Thats how you show 'em," smiled Buffy proudly.

"Everyone alright ?" called Giles, who was stil driving.

Everyone mumbled something, Giles smiled slightly and turned his attention back to the road. Giles smile turned into horror, as a knight on a horse came straight towards him, holding a spear. In a matter of seconds, the knight threw the spear which flew the window and hit Giles in the side. He gasped and doubled forwards onto the steering wheel, causing everyone to shriek and gasped. The winnebago began to sway slightly. Buffy, who was still on the roof, struggled to keep her balance before leaping off the roof and landing on the ground. She sat up, just in time to see the winnebago fall over onto its side and form a huge cloud of dust.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy and Xander helped to support Giles as they stood up. Willow was nursing Tara and Dawn, whislt Anya stumbled after them. Spike had thrown a blanket over his head, protecting him from the sunlight.

"We gotta find shelter," said Xander.

"Yeah, right bloody quik. I'm burning up here," replied Spike.

The gang stumbled towards an abandoned gas station, a rusting old truck parked besides it. Spike kicked the door down and hurried inside, pulling the blanket off him. The others followed behind him, Anya shut the door behind her.

"Careful," whispered Buffy.

Dawn began to cough from the dust, she watched with concern as Buffy and Xander placed Giles on the counter. Dawn winced as Giles groaned, his left side of his stomach was covered in blood.

Buffy looked around the gas station. It had no furniture, the windows were boarded up, but incompletely, which caused stripes of light to enter the room. And, there was a long counter halfway in which Giles now lay on. Willow put a bag under Giles's head, he was now sweaty and panting for air.

"Are you sure you're ok ?" asked Buffy to Dawn.

"Yeah. B-but Spikes hurt," mumbled Dawn.

Buffy turned to Spike, she grabbed his wrists and pulled his injured hands infront of her.

"Ow! Easy with the delicates!" snapped Spike.

"They'll heal," smiled Buffy, turning back to Dawn.

"Florence bloody Nightingale to the rescue," grumbled Spike.

Buffy shuffled over to the window, she looked through a gap in the boards; no one was in sight. She sighed, what had she expected ? She knew Angel's car wouldn't pull up and save her, with Angel promising to keep her safe. No. She had sent him to LA with their daughter, and thats where she wanted him to stay.

"Um, you have another plan, right ? One that doesn't involde pointy knives and a Winnebago ?" asked Anya, hopefully.

"We'll rest here for a minute, but then we have to keep moving," replied Buffy.

"Where?" questioned Xander, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know! We just, we, we can't stay here. It's too close to the wreck, we're too easy to find!" sighed Buffy, dropping her hands in her face.

"Buffy!" cried Willow.

Buffy lifted her head up and rushed over to where Willow was stood over Giles.

"Will, how is he ?" questioned Buffy, fearfully.

Willow had her hands on Giles's wound, Giles's face was still sweaty and blood dribbled out of his mouth. Buffy had never seen him look so weak and out of control, the image scared her. Alot.

"Will ?" questioned Buffy again.

"I-I think I slowed the bleeding, but ..."

"Ok. Ok. Just give me a minute," sighed Buffy, turning around and trying to think.

Suddenly, a flaming arrow shot through a boarded up window and embedded in the wall opposite. Everyone turned to look, horror streched across their faces.

"Dawn! Get down!" cried Buffy.

Another fiery arrow broke through some glass that was left in a window. Xander pulled out the arrow from the other wall and stomped out of the fire on the ground. Buffy pushed Dawn behind the counter, Dawn sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. More fiery arrows continued to come shooting through the windows, Willow pushed a whimpering Tara down to crouch whilst Xander peeked out of a hole that an arrow had made. A bunch of knights were setting up, although they were mostly hid behind the abandoned truck and gas pumps with their bows and arrows. There were a few garbage barrels with fire lit in them, probably where they lit their arrows.

"We got company," whimpered Xander.

More arrows began to shoot through the windows.

"And they brought a crusade," added Xander.

Everyone crouched down, Buffy crawled over to Willow. Willow was crouched down besides the counter, one hand was strechted up keeping pressures on Giles's wound whilst the other flipped through pages of a magic book. Tara was huddled besides her, whimpering, and covering her head.

"I'm working it!" said Willow.

Buffy nodded. She stood up and gestured for Spike to follow her. Together they shoved a coffee machine infront of the door and tipped it over on its side, barracading them in. Suddenly, a knight rushed in from behind them and began to fight them. Spike hit him, then grabbed his head and yelled in agony. Buffy quickly knocked him unconcious, before Xander dragged him away and into the back. Then, the general entered, Buffy turned to look at him.

"The key," he said, pointing his sword at Dawn.

Dawn looked frightened. Buffy picked up a rusty pipe off the floor and threw it at the general, causing him to drop his sword. He lunged at Buffy, however she just hit him and pushed him into a pillar. He hit it face first and fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Enemies, fly and fall. Circling arms, raise a wall," chanted Willow, whose eyes were now black.

She raised her arms. A sphere comes through the walls, all the Knights were forced backwards and flew through the air. They landed far away from the building, all confused at what had happened. Buffy gave a sigh of relief, she rushed over to Willow, Tara and Giles.

"Will ? How long will it hold ?" questioned Buffy.

"Half a day maybe," replied Willow, who was uncertain.

Buffy and Dawn watched as Willow went over to the window and peeked out. She saw two clerics chanting whilst the Knights waited behind them.

"Or till Heckle and Jeckle punch a hole through it," sighed Willow.

Willow turned around, notcing that Buffy and Dawn looked nervous, she tried to give them a smile but she just couldn't. Spike shuffled towards them, his hands were still bleeding and he looked rather drousy.

"So. What's the story with these role-playing rejects ?" questioned Spike.

"Let's find out," smiled Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The general was tied to a pillar in the rear room. Buffy stood infront of him, her arms folded over her chest as she watched him. Dawn stood in the doorway, curious as what the general had to say. Whilst, Spike stood off towards the side and decided to leave it with Buffy.

"You sure Scarface here can habla the English ?" asked Spike.

"He understands me," replied Buffy, she turned to the general. "Don't you ?"

"Yes," grumbled the general.

"Now, lets cut to the point, what the hell do you want with us ?" questioned Buffy, standing closer to him.

"The instrument of chaos must be destroyed," replied the general, looking at Dawn.

"Look at her that way again, and she will be the last thing you ever see," growled Buffy, threatingly.

"As I've been told, you protect the key of the beast," said the general.

"It's not that simple," sighed Buffy, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes. The key has been transformed, given ... breath, life. Yet, this makes no difference. The key is the link. The link must be severed. Such is the will of god," replied the general.

"She doesn't remember anything about being this key you're all looking for! The only thing that she remembers is growing up with a Mother and sister that love her. What kind of god would demand her life for something that she has no control over ?!" snapped Buffy, who was now upset.

The general looked bored, it was obvious that Buffy's little speech made him feel nothing.

"We are not your enemy. Tell your men to stand down," said Buffy.

"No," replied the general, stiffly.

"It is not her fault! She's human now!" cried Buffy.

"The key is too dangerous ... to be allowed to exist. No matter what form it has been pressed into," sighed the general, rolling his eyes.

"I will not let anyone tell me -"

Buffy broke off as she heard a wailing from the other room. She heard Willow mumbling something, Buffy turned and walked into the other room, Dawn and Spike followed.

"Shhh!" soothed Willow.

"What happened ?" questioned Buffy.

"I-I don't know, she just went nuts!" replied Anya.

Tara whimpered frantically, and struggled to free herself from Willow's embrace. Tara finally broke free, she ran over to the boarded windows and clawed at them. Willow rushed after her and tried to pull her away, Tara broke free and ran to another part of the wall, whimpering.

"Time! Time! Time!" she mumbled.

"We have to do something! She, she can't stay this way. Buffy!" cried Willow, who was continuing to help the whimpering Tara.

Buffy was stood besides Giles, talking to him.

"I'm sorry," apologised Buffy.

"For what ?" questioned Giles.

"We should have stayed. If we had, none of this would have happened," whispered Buffy, biting her lip.

"Don't. What you did ... w-was necessary ... what I've always admired," smiled Giles, Buffy couldn't help but frown as pain flashed across his face.

"Running away ?" asked Buffy.

"Being able to place ... your heart above all else," smiled Giles, he took a shaky breath.

Buffy watched in concern, she was scared for him and wished she could just run out and slay the bastard who did this to him.

"I'm so proud of you. You've come so far. You're everything a Watcher ... everything I could have hoped for," whispered Giles.

Buffy now had tears in her eyes, she sniffed and wiped awaya tear. She took his hand in hers, Giles made a pained face and closed his eyes. He continued to breath shallowly, he seemed to have fallen alseep. Buffy gently removed her hand from his and walked towards Willow.

"Willow. Open a door," said Buffy.

Willow looked uncertainly at Buffy, but did as she was told. Buffy walked out of the door, Xander followed as back up. A few Knights came forward, they stopped at the edge of the barrier.

"Speak!" said one of the Knights.

"One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us," replied Buffy.

"And ten of my men are dead. Honorable men. Shall we balance the scale ?" questioned the Knight, pulling out his sword.

"Will you let someone come and help him or not ?" questioned Buffy, eyeing up the sword.

"Give quarter to an agent of the best ? What madness would move me to such action ?" chuckled the Knight.

"I'm done asking," grumbled Buffy.

Buffy stepped forward, Xander pulled her back and stopped her, as the Knight prepared for Buffy's attack.

"Woah, woah, hey! Uh ... this is war, isn't it ? And if there's one thing I've learnt from Sergeant Rock, it is in war there are rules. Or atleast there should be if you're as honorable as you think. Plus, we do have your general forehead guy," said Xander.

_Five Minutes Later ..._

Willow, Spike and Buffy stood besides a pay phone in the building. Luckily, after hearing Xander's speech, the Knights agreed to let someone come and help Giles.

"Discharge and bring life," said Willow.

The pay phone sizzled and lit up. Buffy picked up the receiver and placed it against her head, she nodded to Willow, who looked relieved. Buffy began to dial a number, whilst Spike turned to Willow.

"Handier than a Swiss knife. Look, the door to my crypt's got this nasty squeak, maybe you could -"

Willow rolled her eyes and walked away, Spike frowned then turned back to Buffy.

"Hey, i-i-its Buffy. I need to ask you a really big favour," she said.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ben stood besides Giles, tending to his wound with his surgical gloves. Buffy stood besides him, the others behind her whilst they watched.

"You forgot to mention the costume party outside," chuckled Ben.

"Sorry. I didn't know who else to call," apologised Buffy, frowning.

Being truthful, she would of called Angel before him, however she didn't want to drag him all the way back from LA. Anyway, he would probably be out with Phoebe and Cordelia, a twinge of jelousy struck through her as she imagined Cordelia with her daughter; she would look just like her Mother figure.

"No, it's ok. I mean, yeah, not how I pictured seeing you again. I expected to see you with another huge bump, another kiddo on the way. But, I'll take what I can get," replied Ben.

"Thank you for coming," smiled Buffy.

"My pleasure," chuckled Ben.

Ben looked behind him at Dawn, he stared at her for a few moments before turning back to Giles.

"All right, I think I got him stabilized, but there's a lot of damage, we needa' get him out of here," said Ben.

"Well, I think the folks outside with the very pointy swords have other plans," sighed Buffy, rubbing her head.

"Don't they always," replied Ben.

"Look, I know this must seem extra 'Outer Limits' to you," frowned Buffy.

"This ? Nah. I've seen alot of things you wouldn't believe. You know, emergency room and delivery room, full moon on a Saturdy night," smiled Ben.

"If this gets too weird, just tell me. I'll understand," said Buffy.

"Don't worry about me. I won't leave until I've worn out my welcome," replied Ben.

He smiled, Buffy returned the smile then looked down at Giles with concern. Giles breathing was shallow, although Buffy knew he was a fighter. She squeezed his hand gently, ignoring the blood spatter over his t-shirt.

"Where's Angel and Phoebe ?" asked Ben, noticing they weren't here.

"I sent them to LA. Family holiday," chuckled Buffy.

"How is Phoebe ?" questioned Ben, smiling gently.

"Doin' good," grinned Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy walked into the back room, she decided to check on the general of the muppets outside.

"Poor frightened girl. You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into," sneered the general.

"Why don't you tell me ?" replied Buffy, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would it make a different ?" questioned the general.

Silence.

"What do you know of the beast ?" asked the general.

"Strong. Fast. Hellgod," replied Buffy, quickly.

"From a dimension of unspeakable torment," added the general.

"A demon dimension. I know. She ruled with two other hellgods, right ?" asked Buffy, leaning against a cabinet.

"Along with the beast they were a triumvirate of suffering and despair. Ruling with equal vengeance. But the beast's power grew beyond even what they could conceive. As did her lust for pain and misery. They looked upon her, what she had become ... and trembled," said the general.

"A god afraid ?" questioned Buffy, nervously.

"Such was her power. They feared she would attempt to seize their dimension for herself, and decided to strike first. A great battle erupted. In the end, they stood victorious over the beast ... barely. She was cast out. Banished to this lower plane of existence, forced to live and eventually die trapped within the body of a mortal ... a newborn male, created as her prison. That is the beast's ... only weakness," sighed the general, closing his eyes.

"Kill the man ... and the god dies," said Buffy.

"Unfortunately, the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered," replied the general.

"I don't understand. Now, I've seen Glory. Not a whole lot going on in the hairy chest department," said Buffy, who was now puzzled.

"You have seen a glimpse of the true beast. Her power was too great to be completely contained. She's found a way to escape her mortal prison ... for brief periods, before her energies are exhausted and she's forced back ... into her living cell of meat and bone," answered the general.

"And what about me ?" questioned Dawn.

Buffy spun around and saw Dawn standing in the doorway, a questioning look upon her face.

"What about the key ?" asked Dawn again.

"Dawn," soothed Buffy.

"I want to know," said Dawn, stepping inside.

"The key ... is almost as old as the beast itself. Where it came from, how it was created ... the deepest of mysteries. All that is certain is that its power is absolute. Countless generations of my people have sacrificed their lives in search of it, to destroy it before its wrath could be unleashed," replied the general.

"But the Monks found it first," added Dawn.

"Yes, and hid it with their magicks," mumbled the general.

"Why didn't they just destroy it ? If the key is as dangerous as -"

"Because they were fools! They thought they could harness its power for the forces of light. They failed, and paid with their blood," scoffed the general, smirking slightly.

"What do I do ? What was I created for ?" questioned Dawn.

"You were created ... to open the gates that separate dimensions. The beast will use your power ... to return home and seize control of the hell she was banished from," answered the general.

Buffy laughed. The general looked at her in surprise, Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"That's it ? That's Glory's master plan ... to go home ?" questioned Buffy.

"You misunderstand. Once the key is activated, it won't just open the gates to the beast's dimension. It's going to open all the gates. The walls separating realities will crumble. Dimensions will bleed into each other. Order will be overthrown and the universe will tumble into chaos ... all dark ... forever," whispered the general, shivering slightly. "That is what you were created for," he added, looking at Dawn.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Willow and Anya sat in the back room, Willow was trying her best to feed a squirming Tara.

"Come on, Tara, you have to eat something," pleaded Willow.

"You want me to try ?" asked Anya politely.

"I don't know.I'm getting used to pickin' fruit out of my hair," grinned Willow.

Meanwhile, the general stood watching Ben as he washed his hands at the sink. He continued to watch him, he finally decided to say something.

"You!" hissed the general.

Ben stopped what he was doing, although he didn't look at the general.

"You are not part of this, are you ?" questioned the general.

"Just a friend of the family," replied Ben, still not looking at him.

"Would you die for them ?" asked the general.

Ben, finally, turned around to look at him.

"Because that is what your future holds if you align yourself with the Slayer and her misguided people," continued the general.

"I'ts my life, and I'll do what I please with it," hissed Ben, angrily.

"It's not just your life. Unimaginable legions will perish, including everyone here. You can stop this. You can save all their lives by ending one. The little girl. The key. Destroy it, and the will of the beast will be broken, she will fade, a distant memory ... and all of this madness will end," whispered the general.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dawn stood over Giles, she watched him as he slept, breathing raggedly. She hated herself, it was her fault that he was like this, if only she wasn't the stupid key. She hated seeing Giles so weak, especially when he was usually so strong. Ben walked up besides Dawn, Dawn gasped in surprise.

"Sorry," apologised Ben.

Ben put his fingers on Giles's wrist and took his pulse.

"Is he going to be Ok ?" asked Dawn.

"He was hurt pretty bad, Dawn," sighed Ben, realeasing Giles's wrist.

"It's because of me. It's all my fault," whispered Dawn.

"No it isn't!" replied Ben, sternly.

"You don't know what's happening," sighed Dawn.

"I don't have to. I just know that sometimes terrible things happen to good people. It shouldn't, but it does," frowned Ben, retrieving a syringe from his bag.

He pulled down the plunger and filled the syringe with a liquid. Dawn continued to watch as Ben put the needle into Giles's arm.

"It's nobodys fault. It's just the way life is," sighed Ben.

"Is that gonna help ?" asked Dawn, looking at the syringe.

Ben didn't answer, he turned away and dropped the syringe to the ground.He shakily put a hand to his forehead, Dawn stared at him with a scared expression.

"Ben ?" whispered Dawn.

Ben ran out of the room and into the back.

"You have to let me out!" shouted Ben.

"Ben ?" questioned Dawn.

Dawn rushed after him, the others followed behind her to see what all the disstress was about.

"You don't understand, I gotta get out, open a door now!" cried Ben.

Buffy and Spike ran up next to Dawn, both on either side of her as Dawn watched with a panicked expression.

"What happened ?" questioned Buffy.

"I don't know. He just freaked out," whimpered Dawn, biting her lip.

"Let me out!" yelled Ben.

"Ok! Will open a door," shouted Buffy.

Willow turned away from Tara. Suddenly Ben cried out in pain, he put his head in his hands and morphed into Glory, who stretched out. She looked up slowly and grinned wickedly. Buffy and Dawn stared in horror, Buffy pushed Dawn behind her as Glory looked around in surprise. Willow reached out for Tara and grabbed hold of her hand, Xander and Anya watched in horror.

"Well, what do you know. Little Benjy finally did something right," grinned Glory.

"The beast!" cried the general.

"Hey, it's Gregor!" laughed Glory.

She grabbed a hubcap from nearby and threw it like a frisbee. It flew into the general's chest, everyone watched in horror as the general falls forwards, dead.

"Now it's not," said Glory.

Spike rushed towards Glory with a yell, Xander right behind him. Glory hit Spike and he crashed backwards into Xander. They both fell into the wall. Tara looked upset as she watched them fall, Willow lowered her head and closed her eyes. Buffy rushed at Glory as the guys stood tried to get up. Glory punched Buffy who crashed into Willow, both of them hit the wall and fell to the floor. Glory looked towards a frightened Dawn, she began to chuckle. Glory ran forward and grabbed Dawn, Anya tried to pull her back but Glory was too strong.

"Buffy!" cried Dawn.

Buffy jumped up and ran after Glory, who was pulling Dawn by the hand and had crashed out of the door. Buffy ran out of the door, she tried to run threw the barrier but it just bounced her back. Buffy turned and ran back inside, moving with a slight limp.

"Willow!" cried Buffy.

Willow lifted her head again, her eyes were black as she began to chant.

"Hear, hear my plea. Circling arms protecting me -"

Buffy ran outside as the barrier disappeared. Buffy limped forwards and looked around; the floor was covered in dead knight. Spike, Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya burst out of the door, they slowed down when they saw the image infront of them.

"We have to -"

Buffy walked forward slowly, looking around in fear.Spike and Xander stared around, their jaws dropped. Tara whimpered and hid her face in Willow's shoulder, Willow began to stroke her hair.

"The car! Get the keys!" shouted Spike, pointing to the car.

Spike and Xander ran off, Anya followed behind.

"Buffy! Buffy, we have to find Dawn. We can't let Glory -"

Buffy abruptly sat down on the ground, continuing to stare around with a blank expression. Willow walked back towards her, wondering why the hell she had blanked out so much.

"Buffy ? Buffy! You have to get up! We need you!" pleaded Willow.

Buffy continued to sit, tears fell from her eyes and she stared blankly ahead of her.

**Thanks so much everyone! Your reviews have made my day, I love them all and they give me the inspiration to write! I'm sorry it was so longgggg! I wanted to fit the full episode in, because it was a rather important one. Love it ? Like it ? Hate it ? let me know x**


	37. The Weight Of The World

**Thanks everyone! Love You Loads x**

Willow sat down opposite Buffy.

Luckily, they had managed to get a ride home off a bus that was heading to Sunnydale. Xander had taken Giles to the hospital, Anya was watching Tara, Spike was checking Glory's apartment, whilst Willow took Buffy home to perform a spell on her. They would all meet up in the Magic Shop later, but right now Buffy was Willow's main priority.

Buffy stared into space, unblinking, with her hands clutched tightly in her lap. She had been like that since it happened. Since Glory had snatched Dawn away from them, right under her nose. Buffy had not moved since.

Willow opened her spell book, searching for a certain spell that would, hopefully, help Buffy. Finally, she found the page, she re-read the spell over and over again before she closed the book and placed it down besides her. She closed her eyes and chanted the spell in her head, pushing all her other thoughts out of her mind.

Willow opened her eyes and looked around; she realised where she was straight away, although she didn't understand why. She was in Buffy's hospital room, Buffy and Angel stood in the center of the room. She wondered why Buffy was thinking about this, it had been a happy day because Phoebe had just been born. Willow watched as Buffy bit her lip and shake her head, then she seemed deep in thought.

"This is where I first thought it," whispered Buffy, who was now stood next to Willow.

"Where you thought what ?" questioned Willow, turning to her.

"I regretted it straight after," said Buffy, ignoring Willow's comment.

Buffy stared at herself, who was now talking to Angel. She sighed and turned around, walking out of the hospital door.

"Hey! Wait, where are you going ?" questioned Willow, following her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"You Ok ?" asked Glory.

"I wanna go home," whimpered Dawn, weakly.

"Sweetie ... ohh ..." whispered Glory.

She pulled a chair over and placed it infront of Dawn, she sat down and looked at Dawn.

"You're about to," smiled Glory, playing with one of her curls.

Dawn looked up hopefully. She began to thank god, but Glorys next words made her stop.

"Not that fake suburban nightmare the monks cooked up for you. I mean your real home. As the key! You fit the lock. Well, it's like a lock," said Glory, she noticed Dawn crying and patted her on the knee. "Hey, you want a pizza ?"

"No," replied Dawn softly.

"Pillow ? I don't know if this thing gets cable. Doubtful," sighed Glory, shrugging her shoulders.

"Please. Stop," whimpered Dawn, tears now falling, thick and fast, down her face.

"You nervous ?" asked Glory.

"Yes," whispered Dawn, her bottom lip trembling.

"I know how you feel. It is your last night," smiled Glory.

Dawn's eyes widened in horror. Tears continued to pour down her face, she couldn't believe anything that Glory was saying. One minute she asked if she wanted a pizza, the next she was telling her it was her last night.

"As, you know ... a human. This body - just a rental, Dawnie. Being human ? It's like a costume for girls like you and me. Being something else, _that's _what we are," smiled Glory, picking up Dawn's hand by the wrist and shaking it about.

"Don't," grunted Dawn, firmly.

"What ?" questioned Glory, who was still smiling.

"Don't call me Dawnie," she answered.

Glory gave a surprised laugh, she let go of Dawn's wrist and sat back. She was rather surprised, the girl had just been whimpering for so long and then now she had some back bone.

"Huh. Wow. You know, that actually hurt my feelings," said Glory.

"I'm sorry," whispered Dawn.

"Not the point," replied Glory, lifting up her hand.

Glory got up and walked past Dawn, who continued to look scared.

"I'm just thinking, here I am trying to make you feel better, when comforting others ... not part of my life. And I'm doing it, so I can stop ... feeling so ... um - help me out," said Glory, turning back to Dawn.

"Guilty ?" questioned Dawn, nervously.

"Guilty. That's it!" laughed Glory, she suddenly stopped laughing. "But I'm not supposed to feel guilty. I'm not supposed to feel anything. I'm a God. I'm above it. I'm - You!" said Glory.

She rushed back over to Dawn, Dawn whimpered in fear as she got closer.

"You did this to me, didn't you ? Some sort of spell, you've been hanging out with the wicca, you could've - but no. It's not magic. It's something else. Still it is you doing this," said Glory, staring at Dawn.

"I'm - I'm not doing anything! I swear," cried Dawn, shaking her head.

"We'll see," mumbled Glory.

Glory strutted over towards the door and threw it open, revealing a few minions waiting outside.

"Anoint this thing now!" screeched Glory.

The Priest minion stumbled in first, followed by two others. Dawn continued to look scared as the Priest began marking Dawn's forehead and began chanting.

"Know what they're all chanting for out there, Dawnie? Blood. 'Cause we found out your blood is the key to the key! All I gotta do is bleed you dry, the portal opens up, and I can go home! So knock yourself out, girlfriend. Make me feel bad as you can," said Glory, smiling.

She moved forward and stood in Dawn's face.

"'Cause tommorow ... you bleed little girl," smirked Glory.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Ok, now I'm confused," said Willow.

Willow was stood besides Buffy in her Mom's room. Infront of them stood two gravestones, covered in fresh dirt and a rose lay over both piles. The first gravestone read: _Joyce Summers. _The second read: _Phoebe Joyce Summers. _Willow stared in confusement, she knew Mrs Summers had passed away, although why did Phoebe have a grave stone in her thoughts.

"This is what led me to those thoughts. It haunted me every night, I just wished -"

"You wished what ?" questioned Willow.

Buffy walked out of the room and down the hall, Willow hurried after her. She stepped inside Dawn's room, Buffy was sat besides Dawn, who was reading a magazine, then she picked up a pillow and suffocated her. Dawn wriggled about, Willow cried out in shock, but then Dawn became still, she moved no more.

"Buffy! What the hell was that about!" cried Willow, pulling the pillow away from Buffy.

"My thoughts did this," whispered Buffy.

Suddenly, they were back in the hospital room. Willow watched again as Buffy bit her lip, she shook her head then looked deep in thought. Willow noticed how scared Buffy looked, how deep the bags were under her eyes and how pale her skin was. Angel, also, looked worried.

"What were you thinking there ?" asked Willow.

"It was after Angel told me about Tara and Spike. What Glory had done to them," answered Buffy, staring at herself.

"Yes, but what were you thinking ?" questioned Willow, again.

Buffy turned around, Willow stook out her hand to stop her, but it was no use. Buffy walked back out of the room, Willow sighed and looked back at the other Buffy and Angel, she followed her out of the room. She was, now, back in Joyce's room, staring at the two grave stones again.

"Buffy! What happened ? I can't help you unless you talk to me!" cried Willow.

"I can't -"

"Yes, you can! This hasn't happened! You had your beatiful daughter, she's with her Daddy right now and she's alive! And, you never killed Dawn!" interrupted Willow, her voice was raised.

"I know didn't, but my thoughts did," replied Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Spike, Xander and Giles sat in the Magic Shop. Spike had snooped around Glory's place, he had found Ben's clothes and belongings there. He had come back, proud of himself for finding out something so important.

"Ben, who is he ?" questioned Giles.

"Buffy's doctor, yanno, the one when she was pregnant," replied Xander, who earned a nod from Spike.

"Yeah and he's sharing his body with Glory," added Spike.

This had been the fiftieth time he had said this, obviously a spell had been cast; anyone who saw them change into one another, the spell would make then forget instantly.

"Oh! So, Ben is Glory and Glory is Ben!" cried Giles, taking of his glasses and wiping them.

"Thank god for that!" shouted Spike, pulling out a cigarette.

"So, in order to kill Glory, we could just kill Ben ?" asked Xander.

"Yes, erm, but Ben is an innocent moral, I don't think Buffy would approve," sighed Giles.

"It's her sister whose on the line, sacrafices have to be made," replied Xander, leaning back in his chair.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Right, you have to get over this! You did not kill Dawn and your daughter is alive! Just tell me, what were you thinking here ?" questioned Willow.

She was back in the hospital room, Buffy stood besides her and watching herself and Angel. Willow watched her, suddenly she heard her speaking but it wasn't coming from her mouth. Willow looked forward and noticed the other Buffy began to talk.

"I was thinking about this. About it all. People I love were getting targetted, because of Dawn," she said.

"I just wished that Glory would win, that she would take Dawn and let it be over with," sighed the first Buffy.

"But, it was only your thoughts! You haven't actually lost yet, we could still win!" replied Willow.

"I love Dawn, but I have Phoebe to care for now. I didn't know how I could cope; a baby and a key," whispered the second Buffy, biting her lip.

"You've done so well protecting her, especially as you were preganant. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you just wanted the best for your baby," smiled Willow, looking at them both.

Willow and the two Buffies suddenly appeared in Joyce's bedroom, stood besides the two gravestones. They both looked down, biting their lips and closing their eyes. The second Buffy (the one from the hosptial) opened her eyes and stroked both the grave stones, a tear falling from her eyes.

"What is this about ?" asked Willow.

"Glory," replied the first Buffy.

"What about her ?" questioned Willow, looking towards them both.

"When she came that day, just to talk. She said that she would kill everyone I love, and she would make me watch," whispered the second Buffy.

"She said that next time we meet, someone dies bloody or my baby wouldn't be born alive. _'You know you can't take me, you know you can't stop me ... without me kicking your ass and you loosing that baby!' _were her exact words," continued the first Buffy.

"And you know what ?" said the second Buffy.

"I believed her," they both whispered.

"Listen, you did not loose your baby. Phoebe was born, perfect and healthy, you and Angel were so happy," smiled Willow, remembering that day.

"But, I blamed Dawn. If my baby died, then I thought, I knew, it would be Dawn's fault. Because, she linked us to Glory. I knew that I couldn't stop her, that trying to protect Dawn could mean loosing my baby. And that made me wish -"

"That Glory would win. She would take Dawn, and it would all be over," finished the second Buffy.

"Guys! You DID NOT kill anyone, but if you don't snap out of it then you will. You'll loose Dawn and your baby! So what ? You wanted your life to be perfect for one DAMN moment, is that so bad ? You have had the weight of the world on your shoulders since High School, you never complained or moaned, and you wanted it to end for one minute ? Get over it! If you don't, then it'll be you to blame if you loose everything," replied Willow.

"Your right," they whispered.

Willow turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going ?" asked the first Buffy.

"Somewhere where you're needed!" replied Willow.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Willow opened her eyes and looked around; she was sat in Buffy's bedroom. She looked towards Buffy, her eyes widened as she looked around. She bit her lip and dropped her head in her hands, Willow heard her begin to sob. She rushed over and crouched down besides her, pulling her best friend into a hug. She knew that everything would be ok now, that her guilt was sorted and they had their Buffy back.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Giles stood in the back of the shop, making tea, he looked up as he heard the door open.

"She's back," smiled Giles.

Giles sat down at the table with Xander and Spike. Buffy walked in first, Willow lead Tara in after her and Anya shut the door behind them all. Willow, Tara and Anya took a seat with the men, whilst Buffy continued to stay stood up.

"You're ok ?" questioned Xander.

"Yeah. I'm Ok," replied Buffy, nodding. "Heard you found the ritual text,"

"Uh, something like that, yes," replied Giles.

"Did you know that ... Ben is Glory ?" asked Xander, giving Buffy a questioning look.

"So I'm told. What do we know ?" questioned Buffy, turning to Giles.

"Um ... well, uh ... according to these scrolls, it's possible for Glory to be stopped," stuttered Giles, taking a sip of tea.

Giles paused. Everyone continued to look at him, Buffy raised her eyebrow as if to say "carry on,".

"I'm afraid it's, um ... well, Buffy, I've read these things very carefully and there's not much ... margin for error. You understand what I'm saying ?" asked Giles.

"Might help if you actually said it," replied Buffy, raising her eyebrow.

Giles gave her a small smile, he put his mug on the table and removed his glasses.

"Glory plans to open a dimensional portal by way of a ritual bloodletting," said Giles.

"Dawn's blood," added Buffy.

"Yes. Once the blood is shed at a certain time and place, the fabric which seperates all realites will ... be ripped apart," sighed Giles, rubbing his eyes. "Dimensions will pour into one another, uh, with no barriers to stop them. Reality as we know it will be destryoed, and chaos will reign on earth."

"So, how do we stop it ?" asked Buffy.

"The portal will only close once the blood is stopped ... and the only wa for that to happen is, um ..."

Giles paused. He bit his lip and avoided Buffy's eyes, he began to think on how to say it. He felt Buffy's eyes on him, he decided to look her in the eyes.

"Buffy, the only way is to kill Dawn," sighed Giles.

Buffy's lip trembled.

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews. I hope you liked this bit. Let me know if it made sense with Buffy's thoughts and everything. I wanted to change them a bit, include Phoebe and everything. Love it ? Hate it ? Boring much ? Let me know ;) x**


	38. Power

**Thanks so much everyone! This is like my version of 'The Gift' - its rather similar, the end events are wrote differently, although some bits will be the same and it won't be half as good as the original :) It's just like what I thought would happen. Let me know what you think. Loveageee x**

"Anything ?" sighed Buffy.

"Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is, uh -"

"Explain it again," interruppted Buffy, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's nothing new to -"

"Go through it again," said Buffy, firmly.

Everyone look nervously at Buffy. They knew it was tearing Buffy up inside, she had given up so much to keep Dawn safe and her plans had all crumbled. Now, her worst fear had become reality; Dawn was caught and Glory had what she wanted. And, anyone who knew Buffy knew that she hated when the bad guys thought they had won.

"The key was ... living energy. It needed to be channeled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy ... would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops, the energy's used up, the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back into her own dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on earth in the meantime.

"Um, but only for a little while, right ? The walls come back up, uh, no more h-hell ?" asked Anya, looking around.

"That's only if the energy is stopped. And now the key is human ... is Dawn," replied Willow, sighing.

"_The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more_. When Dawn is dead," sighed Giles, taking off his glasses.

Everyone was silent, they didn't know how to respond to that piece of information.

"I have places to be!" cried Tara, breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to look over at Tara, who was curled up in a chair to the side. She fell silent again, nuzzling her head into her knee.

"Why blood ? Why Dawn's blood ? Why couldn't it be like a lymph ritual ?" questioned Xander, rolling his eyes at his last comment.

"'Cause it's always got to be blood," replied Spike, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're not actually discussing dinner right now," grumbled Xander.

"Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it ? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead. Course it's her blood," replied Spike.

"Pretty simple math here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a couple of hours, right ?" asked Buffy, looking towards Giles.

"If my calculations are right. But Buffy -"

"I don't wanna hear it," interrupted Buffy, turning away.

"I understand that -"

"No! No, you don't understand. We are not talking about this," replied Buffy, firmly.

"Yes! We bloody well are!" yelled Giles, standing up from the table.

Everyone turned to Giles, looking shocked at his outburst. Buffy eyes widened, she started at him as he took a deep breath.

"If Glory begins the ritual ... if we can't stop her ..."

"Come. Say it. We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill my sister," growled Buffy.

"She's not your sister," whispered Giles.

"No. She's not. She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I hold her ... and I feel closer to her than ... It's not just the memories they built. It's physical. Dawn ... is a part of me. The only part that I-"

"We'll solve this. We will. Don't have another coma, Ok ?" smiled Willow.

Buffy gave a small smile.

"If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death ...including Dawn," said Giles quietly.

"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her," grumbled Buffy.

"You'll fail. You'll die. We all will," whispered Giles quietly, although loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry," apologised Buffy. "I love you all ... but I'm sorry."

Buffy turned away from them all.

"Okay. All in favor of stopping Glory _before_ the ritual. Suggestions, ideas? Time's a-wastin'" said Anya.

"Uh ... when you say you love us all..." said Spike.

"Shut up!" muttered Xander and Giles in unison.

"Willow. I bet you've got some dark spells a-brewin'. Uh, make her a toad ? Little hoppy toad, we can hit her with a hammer ?" smiled Anya, looking towards Willow.

"Hoppy toad," giggled Tara.

"What abut Ben ? He can be killed, right ? I mean, I know he's innocent, but, you know, not like Dawn innocent. We could kill a regular guy," said Xander.

Xander shook his head, realizing what he had just said and frowned in self-disgust.

"It's doubtful he'll surface again this close to the ritual. We can expect it's Glory we're dealing with," answered Giles.

"We don't have to kill her. Uh, we just have to stop her from doing the ritual. I mean, there's only the one time that she can do it, right?" asked Willow, looking towards Giles.

"Yeah. We get her on the ropes, we just gotta keep her occupied till it's too late," added Spike, nodding.

"Okay. But I'm still not hearing enough ideas. She's a god. Let's think outside the box," said Anya, doing a box impression.

"Why don't _you _go think outside the bleeding box," grumbled Spike, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Anya, apart from your incredibly uninfectious enthusiasm, have you anything else to contribut-"

"The Dagon sphere!" shouted Anya.

"Sorry ?" said Giles.

"When Angel first met Glory, he found that magical glowy sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the basement. It might drive her away or hurt her. Ooh!" squeeled Anya, rushing over to a display case. "And Olaf the troll god's enchanted hammer! You wanna fight a God, use the weapon of a God!"

Buffy nodded. She moved towards the display case which held the hammer. She remembered, when Anya's ex showed up whilst she was pregnant. Everyone had tried their best to cover it up and try to make sure that Buffy didn't find out, they didn't want to cause her any stress whilst she was pregnant. Although, when Angel come home with a few bruises, the questions came wreeling in.

"Uh, nah, that things to heavy to -"

Buffy picked up the hammer, she heard Spike mumble something, obviously embarassed. Buffy turned to Anya, smiling.

"I like this. Thanks," smiled Buffy.

"Here to help. Want to live," replied Anya, nodding her head.

"Well, we have some ideas, if we could actually get Glory on the run, but, erm .."

"But, we still have no idea how to find her," sighed Buffy.

"Big day! Oh, it calls me! I have to be there!" cried Tara, wriggling about.

Buffy smiled as she looked at Tara, who continued to wriggle about in her chair. She had an idea.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"You sure you're not going to tire yourself out?" asked Giles.

"I'm sure," replied Buffy.

She continued to punch the punching bag, expressing all her anger and frustration. She felt Giles's eyes on her, she began to punch harder as he sat down on the sofa and watched her.

"We're ... still working on ideas. Time's short, but, uh, best leave it to the last moment. If we go in too early and she takes us out, no chance of getting her to miss her window," said Giles.

"Then we wait," replied Buffy.

She gave one last punch, the punching bag flew off its chain and fell to the floor. Buffy stared at it, she cursed under her breath and shook her arms. She went and sat down besides Giles, not exactly looking him in the eyes.

"I imagine you hate me right now," sighed Giles.

Buffy sighed, although no words left her mouth.

"I love Dawn," whispered Giles.

"I know," replied Buffy, leaning back into the sofa.

"But I've sworn to protect this sorry world, and sometimes that means saying and doing ... what other people can't. What they shouldn't have to," said Giles, quietly.

"You try and hurt her, and you know I'll stop you," said Buffy firmly, finally looking Giles in the face.

"I know," smiled Giles.

They sat in silence; each thinking about their owns thoughts.

"This is how many apocalypses for us now?" questioned Buffy, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, uh, well... six, at least. Feels like a hundred," replied Giles, taking off his glasses.

"I've always stopped them. Always won," whispered Buffy, shaking her head.

"Yes," replied Giles, matter-of-factly.

"I sacraficed Angel to save the world," said Buffy. " I loved him so much. But I knew, what was right."

"But, that turned out ok. It all did. You have a beautiful daughter with him, Buffy, you've given him the life he always dreamed off," smiled Giles.

"I just can't do it anymore. I don't understand. I don't know how to live in this world if these are the choices. If everything just gets stripped away. I don't see the point. Yeah, sure, I know, sacrafice and choices are an important part of life, but why do they always have to be so hard ? Why do you have something so special, then have it taken away from you ? Why does this world torture me ? Why does it take away the things so precious ?I wish ... I wish that my Mom was here," whispered Buffy.

Buffy got up, she wiped a stray tear away and turned back to Giles.

"But, haven't I sacraficed enough already ? I sent my gorgeous, little baby with her Dad, all the way to LA. I haven't seen them in a few weeks, isn't that a big sacrafice ? I mean, I bet the higher powers didn't expect to see me having a baby. Yet, still, they torture me. Payback, for being a killer, because thats all a Slayer really is; a killer," sighed Buffy.

"I think you're wrong about that. Death is part of your job, it's who you are, and you sacrafice alot to help the living. Without death, you wouldn't be precious, death is your power" whispered Giles, sternly.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter. If Dawn dies, I'm done with it. I'm quitting," replied Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Buffy walked down the street, the huge troll hammer in one hand. The rest of the Scoobie gang had already gone ahead, it was part of the plan. Willow would corner Glory, using a spell to give Tara back her insanity, then their strength would double with two witches. Then, Willow and Tara would communicate through Buffy's mind and explain the situation, giving Buffy time to figure out where she was needed. Spike, in the mean time, would try and get Dawn before she bled. Whilst, Anya, Giles and Xander fought, keeping Glory busy for a while.

Buffy stared up at the huge scaffolding tower, infact it looked like a huge diving board. Buffy hoped that she didn't have to climb it, it looked rather insecure and it didn't look like it could hold alot of weight.

"Now or never," whispered Buffy.

She squeezed through a hole in the fence, chaos reined upon the small land that the fence secured. Everyone was running everywhere, people fought and people ran.

_"Buffy! It's Willow. Look, Spike is fighting a bunch on minions, which means no one is up getting Dawn. Although, I have no idea where Glory is"_

_I'll go up now, and Glory will turn up sooner or later,_ thought Buffy.

She tightened her grip on the huge hammar, if anyone came near her who looked demon-y, their face would be smashed. She managed to sneak across towards the stairs leading up to the top of the tower, although minions were blocking the way. She sighed, she would have to fight them, which meant that it would blow her cover.

"Now, who do we have here ?!"

Buffy groaned, she spun around and grinned as the hammer smashed against Glory's face.

"We have Buffy here, yanno, the slayer," replied Buffy cockily.

Glory stumbled slightly, although she remained on her feet. Her fist connected with Buffy's face, which sent Buffy flying over towards the other side of the site. Buffy groaned, she tightened her grip on the hammer and stood up, shakily. She saw a blur running towards her, she quickly smashed the hammer through thin air and was thankful when it connected with something solid.

_"Buffy, leave her to us."_

Buffy smashed her hammer into Glory's face once more. Glory stumbled slightly, she took a deep breath and began to charge towards Buffy. Buffy closed her eyes, waiting to feel herself flying backwards in the air, but it never came. She opened her eyes, a green light band was formed, tightly, around Glory's torso, keeping her hands next to her sides. Buffy thanked Willow and Tara, then began to run towards the tower.

She was greeted by two minions of Glory's. Buffy, easily and quickly, knocked them off their feet and barged past them. She was now halfway up the stairs, when she heard Willow's voice again.

_"Glory's coming up, and she looks pretty mad!"_

Buffy felt herself being pushed over the edge, she quickly grabbed a piece of scaffolding and spun herself around it. She landed opposite Glory, who did indeed look pretty pissed off.

"Whats up ? Being a hell-bitch just isn't good enough these days ?" questioned Buffy.

Buffy started to run up the stairs, although she felt Glory's hand tighten around her ankle and pull her back down the stairs.

"Not so fast, slay-runt," chuckled Glory.

Glory grabbed her by the kneck, smashing Buffy's face into a pipe of scaffolding. Buffy felt blood trickle down her chin, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She kicked Glory in her leg, she lessened her grip which gave Buffy time to break free. Buffy began to smash Glory with the hammer, all over her body and face.

"What did I do to deserve this ? I just want to go home!" moaned Glory, spitting out blood.

"What did I do to deserve this ? I haven't seen my daughter in weeks, because of you," growled Buffy, continuing to smash Glory around the face with the hammer.

Glory stumbled back, gripping onto a pipe. She took a deep breath; her nose looked broken, blood trickled all over her face and bruises shined. Buffy moved closer, she hit Glory around the face. Glory began to sway slightly, Buffy hit her one last time in the center of her stomach. Glory fell back, although she grabbed onto Buffy's jacket as she did. Glory pulled Buffy down with her, they both spun through the air as they fell. Finally, they both fell onto the ground with a loud thud, although Glory broke Buffy's fall.

Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Giles quickly gathered around.

"I-i-is she dead ?" whimpered Anya.

"No," mumbled Buffy.

"Bloody hell, Slayer! You gave us the fright, Angel would have my head on a platter if I brought you back dead!" shouted Spike.

She stood up and streched herself out, a huge slash across her cheek and bruises all over the rest of her face. Everyone sighed with relief, they looked back down at Glory, or Ben as she had now morphed into.

"I'll sort this, you go get Dawn," smiled Giles.

Buffy nodded. She began to limp up the stairs slowly, she realised that the troll hammer had landed someplace else when she had fell. She cursed Glory as she continued to walk up the stairs, her back and head throbbed now, not to mention the burning pain all over her face.

_"Buffy! It's Tara. I-I-I think someone is up there with Dawn!"_

"BUFFYYYYY!" screeched Dawn.

Buffy winced as she began to run up the stairs. She gave a sigh of relief as she reached the top, she stepped out shakily onto the top. Dawn was tied up at the end, a minion of Glory's stood infront of her. Buffy realised that he was cutting her, blood trickled from her body as the minion slashed her with his knife.

"OI!" roared Buffy, wincing as she stumbled forward.

"I had to obey my God!" replied the minion, smiling gleefully.

"Yeah ? Well your God is dead, and you're about to join her," said Buffy, kicking the minion off the side of the tower.

Buffy rushed forwards to Dawn, she began to pull the ropes of her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Dawn.

"It doesn't matter," replied Buffy, throwing the ropes over the edge of the tower.

Thats when she noticed the huge, white portal in the sky. Lightening began to strike all over the sky, a dragon flew out of the portal and fluttered out into the open sky. Buffy's eyes widened, she began to help Dawn towards the stairs. Although, Dawn pulled away and turned around, Buffy grabbed her as she began to run.

"What are you doing ?" questioned Buffy.

"I have to jump. The energy," whispered Dawn, not looking at Buffy in the eyes.

"It'll kill you," replied Buffy, biting her lip.

"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it," frowned Dawn, tears in her eyes.

"No," said Buffy, sternly.

The tower began to shake, afterall it was rather insecure, which caused them to stumble slightly.

"I have to! Look at what's happening!" cried Dawn.

Lightening began to crackle, appearing all over the night sky, even larger than before. The sky was full of darkness, and was blank; no moon or starts.

"Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop," whispered Dawn. "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood!"

_"She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I hold her ... and I feel closer to her than ... It's not just the memories they built. It's physical. Dawn ... is a part of me."_

_..._

_"Yet, still, they torture me. Payback, for being a killer, because thats all a Slayer really is; a killer," sighed Buffy._

_"I think you're wrong about that. Death is part of your job, it's who you are, and you sacrafice alot to help the living. Without death, you wouldn't be precious, death is your power" whispered Giles, sternly._

Buffy looked past Dawn. She thought of Phoebe, what kind of a world would her daughter grow up in if she didn't do this ? What kind of Mom would she be, if she didn't sacrafice everything to make her family safe ? Giles was right, death was her power and she had all the power in the world right now.

"Buffy, no!" gasped Dawn.

"Dawnie, I have to," whispered Buffy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dawn watched Buffy dive off the platform and into the portal. She closed her eyes, tears poured down her face as she bit her lip. Within minutes, it would all be over and Buffy would no longer exist. She opened her eyes, she watched the portal dissapear and Buffy's body fall to the ground. Dawn stumbled towards the stairs, her breath was caught in her chest and tears poured down her face. She gasped for air as she finally stood besides Buffy's body. Willow was breathing heavily, her eyes were flooded with tears, Tara rubbed her back softly. Spike began to sob into his hands, whislt blood trickled from his face. Xander stared unbelievably at Buffy's body, whislt Anya dug her face into his shoulder. Giles stood staring down at his slayer, a small smile played on his lips. Dawn remembered Buffy's last few words ...

_"Dawn, listen to me. Listen: I love you, I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do, that I was destined to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles, I figured it out and I'm okay. Give my love to my friends, you have to take care of them, you have to take care of eachother. Remind them on all the good we have done, and how I couldn't have done it without them. Make sure Phoebe knows about her Mom, okay ? Dawnie, help her understand that why I sacraficed my life for her future, for all your futures. Make sure she knows how much I love her, you take care of your niece. Tell A-Angel that; I love him, more than anything I have ever loved in my life. Make sure you tell him what a fantastic Dad he is, and that I couldn't of pictured my life without him. And tell him this; that I'll never forget. Now, Dawn, you have to be strong. Death is an important part of life, I understand that now and I need you to aswell. Don't pity the dead, Dawn, pity the living. Because the hardest thing to do in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave ... live ... for me._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS.**

**1981 - 2001.**

**BELOVED SISTER.**

**DEVOTED FRIEND.**

**FANTASTIC MOTHER AND GIRLFRIEND.**

**A STRONG SURVIVOR.**

**WITHOUT HER, THE EARTH WOULD BE DOOMED. SHE SAVED THE WORLD.**

**ALOT.**

The End.

**A/N - **Wow. 38 chapers and over 170 reviews. :) I'm quite proud, being truthful. When I started this fanfic, I never imagined this many reviews and chapters. Thank you, every single one of you! Thank you for the reviews, thank you for adding this to your fav stories and story alerts! You are all sweethearts, haha! I changed her gravestone a little; I didn't think_ she saved the world. Alot. _was enough, although you can't write a novel on it, can you ? Anyway, don't be surprised if the sequel is posted tommorow. I've already wrote the first part, nearly. And after that, I was thinking about writing a story about Phoebe Joyce Summers and the Gangs children :) Would be fun. Anyway, the sequel to this one is called **'Living After Death'** . And it should probably be posted tommorow :) So, what did you think of that last part :) Let me know in your last ever review for this fanfic. ... I feel kinda sad now, knowing it's over! Haha. Love You All xxxx


End file.
